


Líberanos del Mal

by Singh



Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singh/pseuds/Singh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сельскую клинику Коста-Рики, где работает доктор Леонард Маккой, хирург-травматолог, доставляют двоих потрепанных детей, вызывая у того подозрения касательно купленного американцами острова неподалеку от побережья. Доктор Джим Кирк, археолог, трудится в степях Монтаны, когда обнаруживает, что его спонсоры финансируют не только раскопки скелетов динозавров. Им обоим предстоит путешествие на остров Нублар. Путешествие, изобилующее смертью, приключениями и, да, гребаными динозаврами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Líberanos del Mal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Líberanos del Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559934) by [ellipsisthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat). 



> **Артер:** [Жюли_Юли](http://sergeevaluli7.diary.ru/)  
>  **Беты:** Анонимный доброжелатель, [Твоя_дивизия](http://vinnisota.diary.ru/)  
>  У бет не было возможности просмотреть весь текст, все ошибки мои.  
> Переведено на ST BB 2016

Леонарду нравилась Коста-Рика.  
Он предпочел бы остаться в Джорджии, но после всей этой нервотрепки с Джоселин…  
Положим, Корпус мира на тот момент показался хорошей идеей. И ссылка в крошечную, захолустную деревеньку Байя Анаско оказалась пусть неидеальным вариантом, но и в нем нашлись свои плюсы. Конечно, до цивилизации он мог добраться лишь раз в неделю, когда приезжал небольшой автобус, развозящий людей и провизию. Компьютер, которым его снабдили, больше походил на электрическую печатную машинку. А при вылазках в джунгли нужно было блюсти крайнюю осторожность из-за… хм-м, да, собственно, из-за всего: флоры, фауны, бактерий.  
Но с другой стороны, люди заезжали сюда лишь в случае крайней необходимости и обычно не тратили его время впустую.  
Помощники – Томаза и Эмилио – тоже его устраивали. Они не обладали какими-то особыми навыками, так как ни один из них не получил профильного образования, но Томаза практиковала некую форму медицины еще до того, как Корпус мира прознал о существовании Байя Анаско. Она неизменно знакомила Леонарда с местными лекарственными средствами – на удивление эффективными, не говоря уже об их дешевизне. Поначалу Леонард вовсе не рассчитывал, что прибегнет к чему-то подобному, поскольку искренне полагал, что работа в Корпусе мира подразумевает определенный уровень, но Томаза быстро открыла ему глаза на тот факт, что их финансирование далеко от адекватного.  
Эмилио же не знал о медицине практически ничего. Парень утверждал, что Томаза заманила его шантажом, а та лишь закатывала глаза и говорила что-то, предположительно означавшее «чушь». (Позже она рассказала Леонарду, что за несколько месяцев до приезда того в деревню отец Эмилио был загрызен до смерти во время работы в джунглях).  
Эмилио оказался способным учеником. Как только Леонард объяснил ему симптомы наиболее распространенных недугов, парень практически взял на себя всю рутинную работу, а Леонард начал «случайно» оставлять в помещении клиники буклеты медицинских учебных заведений.  
– Доктор, – позвал Эмилио, постучав в дверь офиса, прежде чем заглянуть внутрь.  
– _Sí?_ – спросил Леонард. Он пытался выучить испанский, но пока без особых успехов. Быть может, еще годик, и он будет в состоянии поддержать разговор с младенцем.  
– Дети говорят, прилетел вертолет, _señor_ , – сказал Эмилио.  
– По такой погоде? – хмурясь, Леонард поднялся и последовал за ним к входной двери в клинику. Вертолет висел над линией деревьев, покачиваясь под проливным дождем и ветром, выискивая достаточно широкий участок свободного пространства для приземления. Пятью минутами позже он благополучно сел.  
Как только шасси коснулись почвы, наружу выскочил высокий белый человек и, набросив пиджак на голову, бросился к ним.  
– Нам нужен врач, – заявил он. – Погода слишком плохая, чтобы лететь через горы в Сан-Хосе.  
– Так чего же вы стоите истуканом и все это мне объясняете? – проворчал Леонард. – Несите вашего пациента.  
Мужчина оторопело моргнул, затем кивнул и, обернувшись, прокричал что-то двум рабочим, уже толкущимся рядом с вертолетом. Те сняли с вертушки носилки и занесли их в клинику. Томаза, святая женщина, успела очистить стол и приготовить обезболивающее и инструменты.  
– Что за животное над ним поработало? – поинтересовался Леонард, осторожно срезая с мужчины рубашку и осматривая повреждения. Боже, да его и мужчиной-то не назовешь. Совсем мальчишка – дрожащий и истекающий кровью, явно до смерти напуганный.  
– Что? – спросил новоприбывший. – Нет, на стройке произошел несчастный случай. Экскаватор.  
– Чушь, мистер…  
– Реджис. Эд Реджис, – отозвался мужчина, не предложив Леонарду руки, что вполне того устраивало, так как он был занят попытками остановить кровь из самых глубоких ран.  
– Я повидал достаточно строительных инцидентов, мистер Реджис, а также достаточно звериных атак. Эти раны нанесены животным, или мое имя не Леонард Горацио Маккой.  
– Уверяю вас, это был строительный инцидент, – ответил Реджис, облизывая губы. Глаза его нервно заметались по комнате.  
Леонард неопределенно хмыкнул, вынул фотоаппарат и принялся щелкать снимки.  
– Когда это произошло?  
– Около часа назад, – сказал Реджис. – Стройка не на побережье. Я не видел, как все случилось. Мне сказали, это экскаватор.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Леонард. Он наморщил нос, склоняясь, чтобы осторожно развести края раны. Об экскаваторе, конечно, речь не шла. Внутри пореза не обнаружилось никакой грязи, которая непременно бы туда попала, будь это несчастный случай на стройке. Зато там была похожая на слюну вязкая жидкость, безбожно смердящая гнилью и смертью. Подобного Леонарду нюхать еще не доводилось. – Ладно, выметайтесь отсюда.  
– Простите?  
– Вы меня слышали, черт побери! Если хотите, чтобы я спас парнишку, убирайтесь и не мешайте, – отрезал Леонард.  
Томаза принялась отчитывать Реджиса на очень быстром испанском, попутно выставляя того из помещения.  
– Мне продолжать промывать? – на миг оторвавшись от работы, спросил Эмилио.  
Леонард открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и в этот момент раненый вдруг заговорил:  
– _Lo sa raptor_.  
– Что? – Леонард глянул на Эмилио.  
– _No es espanol, señor_ , – отозвался Эмилио.  
– Раптор, – снова подал голос мальчик. – _Lo sa raptor_.  
– Он укусил его, – в ужасе произнес Эмилио.  
– Кто укусил?  
– Раптор.  
– Что, динозавр? – хмыкнул Леонард.  
В детстве, как и множество мальчишек, он любил динозавров, особенно тех, что покровожаднее. Ти-рекс, барионикс, велоцираптор…  
Джоанне они тоже нравились. Она убедила себя, что станет палеонтологом, когда вырастет. Это было едва ли не единственное их общее увлечение. Джоселин почти не разрешала им общаться, а когда Леонарду все же выпадала такая возможность… оказывалось невероятно сложно найти темы для разговора. Но однажды Джоанна упомянула школьную поездку в музей естественной истории Фернбанк, и он перевел беседу на динозавров. В скором времени ему пришлось поднимать старые связи, выпрашивая знакомых выслать ему книги о динозаврах, чтобы поспевать за дочерью.  
– Нет, _señor_ , это _hupia_ , – прошептал Эмилио. Казалось, он хотел сказать больше, но мальчик резко дернулся, перевернулся набок, и его вырвало на пол кровью. Очередная волна конвульсий сбросила парня с лежака прежде, чем Леонард успел подхватить его.  
Попытавшийся прорваться назад в комнату Реджис вскрикнул при виде крови и отвернулся к суетящейся позади Томазе. Та взвизгнула, разглядев через плечо Реджиса мальчишку.  
– Убирайтесь отсюда! – прорычал Леонард, выискивая палку или шпатель, чтобы просунуть между стиснутых челюстей парня. Но было уже слишком поздно. Он знал это еще до того, как мальчишка выгнулся как натянутая тетива, а затем рухнул и неподвижно замер.  
Он присел над распростертым телом, готовый попытаться вернуть того к жизни, но Эмилио остановил Леонарда, положив руку ему на грудь.  
– Нет, _señor_. _Hupia_ заразна.  
– Черт возьми, не будь идиотом, – возмутился Леонард, но Эмилио был сильнее – свободное время тот проводил в полях и лесах, а не в стенах клиники.  
– Вы не понимаете, доктор. Вы заболеете, – настаивал Эмилио. Леонард прекратил сопротивление, его действия оказались бы бесполезными при любом раскладе. – Я скажу им, чтобы забрали тело.  
Чуть позже вернулась Томаза, глянула на мальчика на полу и, насколько мог судить Леонард, благословила Реджиса и его работников. Со своей стороны, работники несли покойника очень осторожно, стараясь не касаться кожи мальчика. Когда один из них споткнулся и едва не уронил тело, Томаза шикнула на него и отвесила звучный подзатыльник.  
– Где, они сказали, произошел несчастный случай? – спросил Леонард, когда вертолет поднялся в воздух.  
– Не надо, _señor_ , – покачал головой Эмилио. – Забудьте об этом. Ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Леонард раздраженно фыркнул, но последовал за помощниками назад в клинику, намереваясь отыскать свой фотоаппарат, рассмотреть хорошенько фотографии и постараться понять, что же все-таки случилось.  
Фотоаппарата нигде не было.

У одной из местных женщин начались схватки. Томаза взяла роды на себя и лишь закатывала глаза, выслушивая протесты Леонарда. Он не позволил ей вытолкать себя из комнаты, но даже это далось ему не без боя.  
– Передай мне то… – сказала Томаза и щелкнула пальцами в направлении своей сумки.  
– Что это? – спросил Леонард, вытаскивая из сумки бутылку какой-то жидкости.  
– Это поможет, – отозвалась Томаза. Она цапнула рукой, целясь в бутылку, но Леонард поднял свою добычу повыше, чтобы женщина не могла дотянуться. – _Señor_.  
– Не отдам, пока не скажешь, что в ней, – отрезал он, раскручивая крышку и подозрительно принюхиваясь.  
– Я делала это много раз, пока ты не приехал, – гневно заметила Томаза, хлопнув его по животу тыльной стороной ладони. – Отдай это, _señor_.  
Леонард нахмурился, глядя на бутылку. Прежде, чем женщина успела остановить его, он запрокинул голову и сделал небольшой глоток. Он осознанно не облизнул губы и не сделал еще одного глотка, потому что любил кокосовую воду. Все остальное, что женщина туда подмешала, тоже не казалось опасным. Вода не ощущалась чересчур жирной, поэтому не должна была вызвать тошноту.  
Пожав плечами, он позволил Томазе выхватить бутылку из своих рук. Та снова шлепнула его по животу, грозно ворча что-то себе под нос, и повернулась к роженице Марии.  
Как только стала виднеться головка ребенка, в комнату вошел Эмилио и, почтительно отводя глаза от основного действа, приблизился к Леонарду.  
– _Señor_ , вы должны пойти со мной сейчас же, – сказал он. – Там девочка со страшной раной. Ее укусила _hupia_ , как того мальчика.  
Хупиями, насколько удалось установить Леонарду, называли неких духов, нападавших на маленьких детей. Их винили в неожиданных смертях и исчезновениях детей, хотя такие случаи были достаточно редки, потому-то Леонард и не слышал подобных легенд до того происшествия с истерзанным мальчиком.  
Брови его поползли на лоб.  
– Томаза, ты…  
Она отмахнулась от него прежде, чем он успел закончить предложение, и принялась что-то успокаивающе нашептывать роженице.  
– Я буду фотографировать. Вам нужно работать, – сообщил Эмилио, демонстрируя захваченный с собой новый фотоаппарат Леонарда.  
Леонард кивнул и последовал за Эмилио в комнату для осмотра – ту самую, в которой умер мальчик, с легким содроганием припомнил он.  
Девочка на койке постанывала, всю ее правую руку и плечо покрывали мелкие отпечатки зубов, а кожа вокруг них покраснела и опухла.  
Стоило ему оказаться в палате, как незнакомая женщина – предположительно мать девочки – принялась тараторить:  
– Мы были на пляже, в небольшом частном местечке в нескольких милях отсюда, и она просто начала кричать и кричать, а кругом было столько крови. Она же поправится, доктор? Пожалуйста, скажите, что с ней все будет хорошо.  
– Я сделаю все, что смогу, мадам, – заверил Леонард, включая свой лучший южный акцент, и успокаивающе похлопал ее по плечу. – А пока вы и ваш муж можете подождать в моем офисе. Эмилио проводит вас и сделает кофе.  
Казалось, женщина намеревалась что-то возразить, явно балансируя на грани истерики, но ее муж мягко взял ее под локоть и потянул к двери.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
– Не мешай ему работать, Элли. С Арианой все будет хорошо, – твердо сказал мужчина, и они исчезли в коридоре.  
Леонард вновь повернулся к девочке. Эмилио успел промыть раны – не забыв собрать образцы, слава богу. Он также подготовил капельницу, и Леонард взялся прицепить ее к руке девочки. Что бы ни укусило ребенка, оно вызвало у нее тяжелую аллергическую реакцию, поэтому Леонард ввел ей антигистаминный препарат.  
К тому моменту, когда вернулся Эмилио с фотоаппаратом – спустя минут пять или около того, – припухлость вокруг ран почти спала. Теперь, когда стали видны сами укусы, они не казались особенно серьезными. Некоторые из них выглядели достаточно глубокими, чтобы кровоточить, но основные артерии задеты не были. Большинство следов были настолько поверхностными, что уже начинали исчезать.  
Пока Леонард перебинтовывал открытые раны, Эмилио сделал несколько снимков.  
– Этот случай не такой тяжелый, как с мальчиком, – констатировал Леонард. – По крайней мере, в перспективе.  
– Маленькая _hupia_ , – предположил Эмилио. – Нужно выследить ее и остановить нападения.  
Леонард усмехнулся.  
– Спросим у девочки, когда проснется. Ее родители не сообщили тебе ничего полезного?  
Эмилио потряс головой.  
– Они были далеко от нее, когда напала _hupia_. Они не видели. _Hupia_ не покажется, если взрослые рядом. Они атакуют только детей.  
– Тот мальчик был молод, но его не назовешь ребенком, – возразил Леонард.  
– Наверное, он был… – Эмилио не договорил и постучал по голове, пожимая плечами.  
Леонард задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Может быть. Но напавшее существо явно было гораздо крупнее. Если бы только у нас остались чертовы образцы жидкостей. И мой фотоаппарат… – он покачал головой. – Я хочу, чтобы ты переслал эти образцы в Штаты моему другу доктору Пури. Он изучает экзотических животных и, по крайней мере, сможет дать нам общее представление о том, с каким животным мы имеем дело, – Леонард внимательнее всмотрелся в укусы. – Очевидно, это не птица. Может быть, крупный грызун или какая-то ящерица. Не слишком опасная, и на том спасибо.  
– Говорю вам, _señor_ , это _hupia_ , – настаивал Эмилио.  
Леонард нахмурился.  
– Хорошо, может быть, и она. Но есть вероятность, что это что-то другое. Поэтому отошли эти чертовы образцы.  
Эмилио понимающе кивнул, хотя Леонард заподозрил, что тот сделал это лишь для того, чтобы его успокоить. Что бы ни выдумал себе Эмилио, Леонард пришел к выводу, что на острове «ЭнДжин» завелась некая ящерица, не известная обитателям материка. Возможно, она перекочевала сюда на кораблях с провизией. Да черт ее разберет, может быть, проклятая тварь умеет плавать на длинные расстояния – мать девочки упомянула пляж.  
Леонард был убежден, что сможет узнать, что произошло на самом деле, но для этого ему нужно попасть на остров.  
Он также не сомневался, что правительство Коста-Рики не одобрит такого рода расследования против очевидно щедро платящих иностранных бизнесменов.

***

– Невозможно, – пробормотал Леонард, взглянув на рисунок, на котором Ариана изобразила атаковавшую ее ящерицу.  
– Ариана очень наблюдательна, – сказал Стивен Нил, отец девочки. – Вышло слегка грубовато, но ей всего восемь…  
– Нет-нет, я верю, – покачал головой Леонард. – Но, поглядите… Сначала я решил, что это ящерица, но… видите это? Длинная шея. Три пальца. И поза… Если честно, эта штука напоминает динозавра из книжек моей дочери.  
– Это совсем не смешно, доктор, – нахмурилась Элли Нил.  
– Я и не пытался рассмешить вас, – отозвался Леонард. – Палеонтология – нечто вроде моего хобби… Если бы ваша дочь дала мне этот рисунок при других обстоятельствах, я бы ни за что не подумал, что это современная ящерица. Я вижу довольно достоверный рисунок прокомпсогната, – заметив на лицах Нилов непонимание, Леонард пояснил: – Это крошечный динозавр, размером примерно с курицу. Один из самых маленьких. Многие палеонтологи считают его падальщиком.  
– Падальщики не атакуют абсолютно здоровых девочек, – возразила Элли.  
– Совсем не обязательно, – не согласился Леонард. – Мне доводилось слышать об атаках на младенцев и маленьких детей, даже на раненых взрослых людей и задремавших на улице стариков, – он еще раз взглянул на рисунок, морща лоб. – Восьмилетняя девочка, конечно, не самая легкая добыча – особенно такая активная, как ваша дочь.  
– Это не имеет значения, потому что это был не динозавр, – тряхнул головой Стивен. – О, вот ведь нелепица… Когда вы ее выпишете, чтобы мы могли убраться подальше от этого безумия?  
– К обеду, – покорно отозвался Леонард. – Но, прошу, сводите ее к семейному терапевту, когда вернетесь домой. Ей не помешает дополнительный осмотр на предмет затяжных инфекций. Не важно, кто ее укусил, в этих краях недолго подцепить такую заразу, которая засядет в организме и всплывет гораздо позже. Лучше перестраховаться.  
– Мы несомненно покажем ее кому-нибудь другому, _доктор_ , – бросил Стивен, выплевывая титул как ругательство.  
Больше сдерживаться Леонард не мог. Это была одна из причин, по которой он был просто счастлив работать в этой неведомой глуши на краю света.  
– Вынь голову из задницы, Нил. Я не говорил, что ее укусил долбаный динозавр, а лишь то, что изображение на рисунке очень похоже на динозавра. В этом месте постоянно возникают новые виды животных. Уверен, это просто какая-то ящерица, согнанная с насиженного места вырубкой леса и окрестной стройкой.  
Стивен фыркнул, но не успел ничего возразить, так как в помещение просеменила Томаза.  
– Ланч, _señor_ , – провозгласила женщина. – _Señor y señora_ Нил к нам присоединятся?  
– Мы бы предпочли поесть с Арианой, – сказала Элли.  
– _Sí, sí_ , – закивала Томаза.  
– Я пообедаю в своем офисе, Томаза, – проговорил Леонард, когда они выходили из комнаты. – От Пури что-нибудь слышно?  
– _Sí, señor_ , – ответила Томаза. – Он получил факс и посмотрит образец, как только дойдет посылка.  
Леонард кивнул.  
– Хочу отправить ему рисунок Арианы, – он развернул картинку и прищурился. – Черт побери, эта штука действительно выглядит как динозавр. Вот ведь блядство.  
– М-м, – пробормотала Томаза и положила ладонь ему на руку, прежде чем он успел скрыться в своем офисе. – Ах, _señor_. Прошлой ночью умер _bebé_ Марии.  
– Что? – переспросил он. – Девушки, которая была здесь в день, когда привезли Ариану?  
– _Sí_ , – ответила Томаза. – Мария сказала, что зашла к нему прошлой ночью посмотреть, все ли в порядке, и он был мертв.  
– Как жаль, – Леонард опустился на стул, качая головой. – Сообщи, когда будет известно время похорон, ладно? Я принесу запеканку.  
Женщина кивнула. Поворачиваясь к выходу, она проронила:  
– Мария сказала, что отметин нет, но я думаю, это _hupia_.  
Он поднял взгляд, выгибая бровь, но Томаза уже скрылась из виду.

***

– Мне не удалось добыть много информации, – доложил Майкл Пури. Он был старым профессором Леонарда, с которым тот поддерживал связь после выпуска. Леонард считал его своим другом. Более того, именно Пури предложил вариант Корпуса мира, когда Леонард выказал желание уехать из Джорджии. (Он долго смеялся, когда Леонард сообщил, что его отсылают в дебри Коста-Рики. Ублюдок.)  
– Ты наверняка нарыл больше, чем я, – вздохнул Леонард. – Эта клиника слишком далеко от города, чтобы можно было мечтать о сносном интернете.  
– Ты в Коста-Рике, Леонард, – усмехнулся Майкл. – Тебе полагается любоваться красотами джунглей, а не монитором допотопного компьютера.  
Леонард закатил глаза.  
– Я сыт по горло красотами джунглей. Выкладывай, что ты нашел.  
– Что ж, «ЭнДжин Инк.» расшифровывается как «Энтерпрайз Дженетикс Инкорпорэйтед», – начал излагать Майкл. – Это частная биоинженерная компания, основанная неким парнем по имени Хан Нуньен Сингх – и что за недоумки называют своих детей подобными именами? Мало нам что ли Леонарда Горацио?  
– Леонард Горацио – семейное имя, – возразил Леонард.  
– Об этом я и говорю: поколения и поколения безнадежной семейной драмы, – согласился Майкл.  
– Пожалуй, самое время напомнить тебе, что за звонок платишь ты, – ввернул Леонард.  
Майкл рассмеялся.  
– Ладно. Почти все инвесторы японцы… и, по-видимому, этот Хан нехило двинут на динозаврах. Ты не поверишь, сколько раскопок он проспонсировал. В голове не укладывается. Но на этом все официальные данные о компании заканчиваются. Могу добавить только, что они купили остров у побережья Коста-Рики… Эй, постой-ка, это ведь не так далеко от тебя. Небольшое местечко под названием Нублар. Думаю, они обустраивают там парк или что-то в этом роде. Конкретнее не сказано.  
– Чудесно, – вздохнул Леонард. – Ты получил мой факс?  
– Тот рисунок? – спросил Майкл. – Да, получил. Но, парень, это похоже на каракули моей семилетней внучки.  
– Само собой, – отозвался Леонард, потирая лицо ладонью. – Рисовала та девочка, о которой я тебе рассказывал. Она говорит, что этот зверь напал на нее.  
– Он смахивает на полосатого василиска за минусом пары деталей, – протянул Майкл. – Ему недостает пальцев, и шея слишком длинная, но в целом я бы сказал, что это василиск.  
– Ариана была предельно точна, – заметил Леонард. – Габариты она прорисовывала именно такие, какие запомнила.  
– Дети запоминают вещи по-другому, Лен.  
– Может быть, другие дети, но не эта, – настаивал Леонард. – Черт, да она заметила, что я надел другие часы, чем накануне. Даже я их едва различаю. Она подчеркнула, что у существа было по три пальца на лапках и длинная шея, оно стояло на задних лапах, двигалось как курица и попискивало как мышь.  
– Тогда, наверное, это новый вид василисков, – устало отозвался Майкл.  
– Да, я тоже об этом подумал, – согласился Леонард.  
Голос Майкла внезапно приобрел озорной оттенок, такой тембр появлялся у него, когда он вот-вот готов был разразиться очередной захватывающей сплетней.  
– Никогда не поверишь, что выдала мой интерн, когда увидела рисунок.  
– Да? – Леонард выгнул бровь на телефон.  
– Сказала, это динозавр.  
Леонард подавился воздухом.  
– Чего?  
– Я ей то же самое ответил, – посмеиваясь, сообщил Майкл. – Она хотела послать рисунок в музей, ты представляешь? Современные дети, Лен… они меня просто убивают.  
– Да, – сказал Леонард. – С ума сойти.  
– Эй, твоя дочка увлекается динозаврами, верно? Не хочешь послать ей рисунок? – Майкл снова хрипло рассмеялся.  
Без особого энтузиазма Леонард выдавил из себя смешок, находя глазами рисунок.  
Идея была не так плоха, пусть Майкл и счел ее шуткой.

***

Джим был уверен, что втайне Спок находил письма от фанатов невероятно забавными, несмотря на то, что внешне это проявлялось лишь в тяжелых вздохах и выгнутых бровях.  
Джим-то уж точно изрядно веселился. А еще это было в некоторой степени трогательно, потому что в мире существовали всякие знаменитости, рок-звезды, атлеты и прочие чуваки, которые обычно были идиотами и героями в глазах большинства, и тем не менее, некоторые люди вместо них выбирали его, Джима.  
Вот ведь ботаны, верно?  
С другой стороны, Джим и сам был ботаном, ясное дело. И все же, смешно. И трогательно. И до смешного трогательно.  
Особенно он любил письма от детей: чем младше, тем лучше. Конечно, дети повзрослее задавали более глубокие вопросы, но с малышами было куда веселей.  
К примеру, один паренек спросил Джима, чистит ли он зубы той же щеткой, что и кости динозавров, потому что он видел на каком-то снимке, как Джим использовал зубную щетку, чтобы стряхнуть грязь со скелета, а заодно: знает ли Джим разницу между костями и зубами? Потому что, по мнению Томми, штука на фото явно напоминала коленную чашечку.  
Очаровательно.  
К тому же, не то чтобы Джим получал _так много_ писем от поклонников. Обычно они концентрировались в период так называемого «экскурсионного сезона», когда американские школы дружно собирали деньги и совершали вылазки в местные музеи, после чего все дети немедленно решали, что будут откапывать кости динозавров, когда вырастут.  
– Пришло еще одно письмо от мисс Маккой, – сообщил Спок, демонстрируя Джиму конверт.  
– Дай сюда, – воскликнул Джим, хватая письмо, как младенец любимую игрушку.  
Джоанна Маккой была его любимым фэном. Ей было десять, но писать Джиму она начала лет с шести – достаточно юный возраст, чтобы интересоваться, встречал ли он настоящих динозавров, раз уж знает о них так много всего. В отличие от большинства «поклонников», Джоанна не забывала про Джима, читала его книги и делилась своими отзывами (варьирующимися от пугающе проницательных до невыразимо милых). А временами посвящала его в детали своей личной жизни: развод родителей, отъезд папы, возникший между ней и ее папой общий интерес к динозаврам (что, по мнению Джима, было просто здорово).  
– «Дорогой Джим», – объявил он, облокотившись о столик. Спок и два интерна, Дженис и Кевин, внимательно слушали. – «Ты в самом деле считаешь время количеством выпитых банок пива? Папа говорит, это вредно для здоровья, и тебе следует купить нормальный календарь, а ему виднее, он доктор. И что если тебе непременно нужно пить, то лучше уж бурбон. Но я думаю, не стоит тебе пить бурбон. Вдруг ты напьешься, выйдешь к месту раскопок и что-нибудь там испортишь? Было бы так жаль».  
Дженис хихикнула. После определенного инцидента, во время которого некто (Джим) справил нужду на берцовую кость, места раскопок патрулировал Специально Натренированный Трезвый Дозорный (зеленый интерн или кто-то, кто на неделе умудрился насолить Споку) и отлавливал заблудших пьянчуг.  
– «Недавно папа встретил маленькую девочку, на которую напала ящерица, и прислал мне картинку, где она ее нарисовала, потому что думает, что эта ящерица похожа на прокомпсогната. Я тоже так думаю! Выглядит совсем как на иллюстрации в твоей книге. Отправляю тебе копию. Напиши, что ты об этом думаешь. Целую и обнимаю, Джо-Джо».  
Джим перевернул страницу, под которой пряталась ксерокопия рисунка. Он уставился на нее, и через некоторое время его брови поползли вверх.  
– Будь я проклят.  
– Дай посмотреть, – Кевин выхватил рисунок из его рук, изучил его и низко присвистнул. – Девчушка права, вылитый Компи. Грубый набросок, но раз уж рисовал ребенок…  
– Хотите сказать, он настоящий? – Дженис заглянула через плечо Кевину.  
– Ты ведь слышала, что написала Джоанна, – отозвался Джим, но покрутил в руках письмо, чтобы убедиться, что нигде нет дополнительных приписок.  
– По всей видимости, это ошибочное изображение современной ящерицы, – высказался Спок.  
– А может, это эффект Лазаря, как с целакантообразными, – заметила Дженис.  
– Крайне маловероятно, – Спок слегка дернул уголком рта, что означало, что ему хочется закатить глаза.  
– О латимериях то же самое говорили, – нараспев протянул Кевин.  
Спок хмыкнул.  
– Полагаю, если бы прокомпсогнат оказался настоящим, – сказал он, хотя было заметно, что он по-прежнему сильно сомневается в подобном исходе событий, – перспектива изучить его была бы крайне заманчивой.  
– Это точно, – с придыханием проговорил Джим, таращась на рисунок. – Это было бы нечто.  
– Джим, – дверь трейлера распахнулась, и Гейла, их новый интерн, едва ли не ввалилась внутрь. Волосы ее спутались и покрылись слоем пыли, кожа и одежда тоже были порядком присыпаны. – Джим, там вертолет.  
– Твою ж мать, – выпалил Джим, откладывая письмо и бросаясь за девушкой на улицу. Спок, Дженис и Кевин увязались следом. – Если этот идиот угробит мои раскопки, ему не жить.  
Не все понимали, что безжизненные окрестности Снэйкуотера, штат Монтана, являлись хрупким рабочим местом палеонтологов. Люди считали эти места незыблемыми, но на самом деле те все время менялись. Песчаные бури, дожди… черт, да с улицы почти все время доносилось беспорядочное перекатывание гальки, если вокруг было достаточно тихо. Иногда хватало нескольких минут неподходящей погоды при плохо прикрытых раскопках, и часы работы шли насмарку.  
Нисколько не помогало и то, что обнаруженные ими экземпляры были небольшими в размере – детеныши динозавров, по большей части гадрозавры, пока они не наткнулись на объект, который, по мнению Джима, являлся детенышем велоцираптора.  
И ясно, что добавлять вертолет к и без того переменчивому ландшафту было, мягко говоря, неразумно.  
– Вырубай двигатель, – проорал Джим, размахивая руками. – Вырубай, мать твою.  
Пилот ответил что-то, но слова потонули в шуме лопастей. Он указал на один из трейлеров – тот, что принадлежал Джиму (зависали они в трейлере Спока, потому что там был самый удобный диванчик).  
– Вы прикрыли участок? – рассерженно спросил Джим, направляясь к своему трейлеру.  
– Конечно, прикрыли, – немного оскорбленно отозвалась Гейла. – Сразу, как увидели эту хрень.  
– Хорошо, – проворчал он более раздраженно, чем намеревался, и тут же кинул на девушку извиняющийся взгляд. Та скорчила гримасу, но ничего не сказала. – Приведи Спока, ладно?  
Гейла кивнула и скрылась. Джим едва удержался от какого-нибудь мелодраматического жеста вроде пинания двери трейлера. Впрочем, он распахнул ее с достаточной силой, чтобы та с грохотом врезалась в боковую панель.  
– Кто, бля…  
– Доктор Кирк, – сказал Хан Нуньен Сингх, владелец «ЭнДжин Инк.» и чрезвычайно щедрый спонсор большинства раскопок Джима. Он стоял, прислонившись к кухонной тумбе, покручивая в руке бокал шампанского – шампанского из запасов Джима, дорогой штуки, которую он берег для особого случая – например, если последний найденный скелет действительно окажется велоцираптором. – Как я рад вас видеть.  
– Я… я тоже, – выдавил Джим, тяжело дыша, причиной чему была не только предпринятая пробежка. Хан странно действовал на людей – нечто вроде харизмы, которая являлась частью сущности этого человека, от резких черт лица и до пепельно-серых волос, от высокого воротника рубашки до остроносых дизайнерских туфель. – Как поживаете, мистер Сингх?  
– О, очень даже неплохо, – отозвался Хан. – Мда, неплохо. Мой большой проект близится к завершению. Собственно, именно поэтому я здесь.  
«Большой проект» Хана был яблоком раздора между Джимом и его коллегами.  
Несколькими годами ранее Хан связался с Джимом и запросил информацию о поведении детенышей гадрозавров. Джим не располагал большим количеством сведений – никто не располагал: до открытий Джима в Снэйкуотер было найдено лишь одно гнездо динозавров – но, как выразился в то время Хан, больше, чем Джим, не знал никто. А затем Хан предложил пятизначную цифру в качестве оплаты, и все сомнения Джима испарились.  
Таким образом, Джим подготовил отчет на основании всего, что ему удалось узнать из своих раскопок. Он включил туда наиболее вероятные социальные взаимодействия со старшими динозаврами, привычки в еде, все, что сумел отыскать.  
Но Хан – точнее, его адвокат – продолжал названивать в любое время суток и задавать разного рода вопросы. Стали бы гадрозавры есть это? А как насчет этого? Следует ли экспозиции – а именно такую байку скормили Джиму: они организуют некую выставку, посвященную детенышам динозавров, – включать в себя это?  
В конце концов Джиму это надоело, и они сговорились на четверть изначально обещанной суммы. Заработанных денег хватило на покупку нового оборудования, которое на тот момент требовалось научной группе.  
– О? – произнес Джим.  
– Мы создаем что-то вроде парка, – пояснил Хан, – единственного в своем роде, совершенно уникального. Но, вы знаете, никто не застрахован от скептиков, особенно когда нам предстоит совершить нечто настолько монументальное. В данном случае я говорю о своем адвокате. Он ставит под сомнение безопасность парка. Он и мои инвесторы настаивают на том, чтобы на проекте побывали эксперты и убедились, что все идет согласно плану.  
– Ясно, – медленно протянул Джим.  
Хан аккуратно отпил из бокала, перекатил шампанское по языку и сглотнул.  
– Тут-то в дело вступаете вы, доктор Кирк.  
– В самом деле, – сказал Джим.  
– Да. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы приехали к нам и все осмотрели. Просто успокойте их немного. Вы знаете, какими бывают эти инвесторы.  
Вообще-то, нет, Джим не знал.  
– Я не могу, – отозвался Джим.  
– О, я настаиваю, – проворковал Хан. – Всего лишь небольшая воскресная поездка.  
– Джим, я требую, чтобы ты нашел того имбецила, который посмел притащить сюда эту деструктивную машину… – протрубил Спок, врываясь в трейлер. Его обычно идеально уложенные волосы были взъерошены и покрыты пылью. Завидев Хана, он резко затормозил и растеряно моргнул. – Мистер Сингх.  
– Доктор Спок, – Хан иронично выгнул губы. – Знаете, пожалуй, вам обоим стоит поехать.  
Спок взглянул на Джима, слегка хмуря брови.  
– Он хочет, чтобы мы осмотрели тот парк, который он строит, – быстро объяснил Джим, а затем повернулся к Хану. – Послушайте, мистер Сингх, я бы с радостью, правда, но мы только что нашли нечто, похожее на полный скелет молодого велоцираптора, так что…  
По какой-то причине заявление Джима позабавило Хана, глаза его блеснули.  
– Все будет оплачено по обычному курсу, само собой. Двадцать тысяч в день за три дня… это будет шестьдесят тысяч долларов. И если вам удастся разгрузить график доктора Спока, было бы замечательно, если бы он поехал с нами. За ту же плату, разумеется.  
Сто двадцать тысяч долларов смогли бы полностью покрыть расходы на раскопки на ближайшие два лета, если не больше.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – сказал Хан, когда Джим тупо кивнул. – К востоку от Чото есть частный аэродром – вы в курсе, где это? Отлично. Будьте там завтра в пять вечера, мой вертолет подберет вас.  
– Спасибо, мистер Сингх, – Джим уже воображал себе все чудеса, которые принесут им следующие два лета, и все это лишь за один уик-энд разглядывания скучной экспозиции в парке. – Спасибо вам большое.  
– Совершенно не за что, мой дорогой, – улыбнулся Хан. – Не берите с собой много вещей, паспорт тоже не требуется. Увидимся завтра.

***

Взбираясь на борт вертолета, Джим и Спок обнаружили, что они не единственные гости, направляющиеся на остров. В кабине также находился Кристофер Пайк, адвокат Хана, Монтгомери Скотт, математик-теоретик и Неро Ромул, компьютерный эксперт. Скотти ехал в том же качестве, что Джим со Споком, тогда как от Неро требовалось «вытравить несколько досадных багов», как выразился Хан. Пайк, судя по всему, затребовал целый научный отряд, но Хан по-прежнему звал мероприятие «загородной прогулкой».  
– Совершенно рутинная процедура, знаете ли, – объяснил он. – В моем парке нет проблем, которые нельзя исправить.  
– Я уже не первый раз от вас это слышу, – отозвался Пайк. – Но наши инвесторы требуют от меня экспертной оценки.  
– Если там и есть проблемы, которые невозможно исправить, к моим компьютерам это не относится, – вставил Неро.  
– Вопрос совершенно точно не в «если», приятель, – беспечно бросил Скотти. – Скорее «какие». В самое ближайшее время все это дело полетит в трубу на большой скорости.  
– О, пожалуйста, – вздохнул Хан. – Избавьте нас от вашей бессмысленной болтовни, мистер Скотт.  
– Ты сам меня нанял, Хан, – парировал Скотти. – Что я могу поделать, если мои подсчеты не вписываются в твои большие надежды? Могу точно сказать, этот парк не заработает. Даже через миллион лет, – он расплылся в улыбке, словно найдя в своих словах нечто забавное. – Даже через сто девяносто миллионов лет.  
Джим нахмурился и покосился на Хана.  
– На чем, вы сказали, будет специализироваться парк?  
– О, я не говорил, – ответил Хан.  
– Когда вы попросили консультацию, вы упомянули, что организуете какую-то экспозицию, – настаивал Джим. – Но для экспозиций не нужен отдельный остров.  
– Если только они не живые, – заметил Скотти.  
– Ваши шутки нисколько не смешны, – подал голос Спок.  
– Я на это и не рассчитывал, – Скотти сопроводил свои слова хихиканьем.  
– Не изволите объясниться? – спросил Спок. Джим редко видел его таким разозленным; принимая в расчет, что гнев (в кои-то веки) был направлен на кого-то другого, картина оказалась довольно забавной.  
– Пожалуй, нет, – Скотти откинулся на спинку своего сидения и сцепил пальцы поверх живота. – Уверен, вы скоро сами все увидите.  
Хан усмехнулся, затем покачал головой и повернулся к окошку вертолета.  
– А, отлично. Мы прибыли.  
Джим глянул наружу и тихо присвистнул.  
– Чтоб меня, вот так райское местечко.  
– Это еще цветочки, – Хан самодовольно ухмыльнулся, вызывая у Джима желание хорошенько ему врезать, и плевать на все спонсорские деньги.  
– Туман, – Скотти поглядывал вниз с некоторым беспокойством. – Мы сядем на остров?  
– Не хотелось бы, – отозвался Хан. – Это потревожит животных. Но, боюсь, ничего не поделать.  
Джим поймал взгляд Спока и прошептал одними губами: «Животных?» Спок пожал плечами.  
– Пристегнитесь, народ! – крикнул пилот. – На спуске может потрясти.  
Хорошо, что все уже были пристегнуты, потому что времени на это ни у кого не осталось: вертолет начал стремительно снижаться и так близко к деревьям, что Джим мог практически дотянуться до них.  
– Мы вынуждены садиться таким образом, – прокомментировал Хан, когда они наконец коснулись земли, и Джим трясущимися руками выпутался из ремня безопасности. – Градиент ветра может быть… Гм, мы ведь не умерли, не так ли?  
– Пока нет, – радостно отозвался Скотти.  
Рот Хана изогнулся в гневном оскале, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, дверь вертолета отъехала в сторону.  
– Доброго всем вечера, – изрек появившийся в проеме мужчина. – Я Эд Реджис. Добро пожаловать на остров Нублар. Прошу сюда.  
Прибывших отвели к невзрачному джипу, Реджис взобрался на водительское сидение.  
– До гостевого центра всего миля, – сказал он, направляя машину вниз по грязному ухабистому тракту. – Изначально мы планировали устроить вертолетную площадку чуть дальше, там, где посетители могли бы видеть животных, но…  
– …передумали, – закончил Хан. – Так эффект куда сильнее.  
– Каких именно животных вы здесь держите, мистер Сингх? – Джим порядком устал от этой скрытности.  
– Сами увидите, мой дорогой, – промурлыкал Хан.  
– Я не жалую сюрпризы, – заметил Спок.  
– Гарантирую, этот вам придется по нраву, – Хан улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на гигантские ворота, выплывающие из тумана прямо по курсу.  
– «Парк юрского периода», – прочел Джим. У него ушла пара секунд на то, чтобы сделать выводы, но когда пришло осознание, он подскочил на сидении и вцепился в подголовник кресла Хана. – «Юрского», в смысле, когда динозавры жили? У вас тут динозавры есть?  
Ответом ему послужил далекий звериный рык.  
– Тираннозавр снова волнуется, – прокомментировал Реджис.  
– Тираннозавр, – Джим едва дышал. – У вас есть тираннозавр?!  
– Вообще-то, два, – ответил Хан, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь; в глазах его поблескивало озорство и торжество.  
– Вместо всей этой показухи я предпочел бы сразу перейти к делу, – хрипло бросил Неро, похоже, нисколько не впечатленный идеей динозавров.  
Живых, взаправдашних динозавров. С ума сойти.  
Казалось, все мечты Джима просто взяли и шмякнулись на один маленький остров. Ну, кроме той, которая со стриптизершами и оргией, но, возможно, ему удастся уговорить Спока потратить часть денег Хана на себя, а не пускать все на раскопки. Эта мысль немного вернула его к реальности.  
– Антропология теперь устарела, да? – спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
– Думаю, правильное выражение для этого: «изжила себя», приятель, – потрепал его по плечу Скотти. – Но нет, не изжила. Можешь не расстраиваться. В конце концов, ты изучаешь настоящих динозавров.  
– Уверяю вас, мистер Скотт, эти динозавры вполне реальны, – заметил Хан.  
– Давайте не будем себя обманывать, мистер Сингх, – сказал Скотти. – Может быть, это хорошие копии. Но это всего лишь копии.  
– Мистер Скотт, это идеально точные копии…  
– Как бы не так, – парировал Скотти. – Даже если бы их ДНК полностью совпадала – а она не совпадает, потому что это невозможно, и я уверен, что твои генетики это подтвердят – остаются еще миллионы лет социальных привычек, которых лишены эти животные. Это вопрос природы и воспитания. Если вы клонируете стадо современных зверей – скажем, овец – и будете держать их отдельно от настоящих овец, вы очень скоро обнаружите, что определенные аспекты их поведения разнятся с повадками оригинальных животных. Так что, повторюсь: копии хорошие, но не то же самое, что реальная жизнь.  
– И вы считаете, по этой причине парк ждет провал? – спросил Хан.  
– Проект безнадежен с самого начала, – покачал головой Скотти. – Но когда все полетит к чертям, не думай винить в этом животных. Человеческая глупость создала этот парк, и человеческая глупость его разрушит.  
– А вы, конечно, будете злорадно посмеиваться, – осведомился Хан.  
– Ох, нет, уверен, я буду вопить вместе со всеми вами, – рассмеялся Скотти. – Но если выберусь отсюда живым, может быть, и посмеюсь, ага. А потом хорошенько запью это скотчем.  
Хан с отвращением поморщился и закатил глаза.  
– Мы приехали, джентльмены, – объявил Реджис.  
Не медля ни секунды, Скотти выпрыгнул из джипа и широко улыбнулся.  
– Пошли уже смотреть, как здесь все устроено. А то жуть как интересно.  
– Какой забавный мужик, – шагая к зданию, шепнул Споку Джим.  
– Забавный, пожалуй, не самый подходящий эпитет, – отозвался Спок. – Но он определенно… нечто.  
– Парковые объекты мы осмотрим чуть позже, – сказал Пайк, когда все вошли в центр для гостей. Посреди помещения находился огромный макет тираннозавра, челюсти которого были широко разинуты и направлены к двери, словно для того, чтобы ловить входящих посетителей. – Сначала обозначим задачи. По окончании инспекции от вас требуется четкий ответ: безопасен ли парк для туристов, и насколько надежны загоны для динозавров.  
Они ступили в просторную переговорную, и Пайк жестом пригласил всех сесть.  
– Касательно второго вопроса у нас имеются два доказательства, подтверждающие обратное. Доктор Кирк предоставил нам рисунок маленькой девочки, на которую, судя по всему, несколько недель назад напал… э…  
– Прокомпсогнат, – подсказал Джим, вынимая из кармана штанов рисунок и протягивая его Пайку.  
– Вам прислала его пострадавшая? – поинтересовался Пайк, разглядывая картинку, затем, плотно сжав губы, передал ее Хану.  
– Нет, она не знала, что это за зверь. Ее доктор, по-видимому, энтузиаст по части динозавров. Он переслал рисунок дочери, которая разделяет его интересы, а та… В общем, мы с ней вроде как друзья по переписке.  
– Маккой? – спросил Пайк. Когда Джим кивнул, удивленно приподняв брови, он пояснил: – Ее отец поднял довольно большой шум вокруг инцидента. Этого хватило, чтобы правительство Сан-Хосе направило на побережье своего человека, который обнаружил там фрагментарный экземпляр данного зверя. Не думаю, что о находке доложили Маккою, но экземпляр нам удалось перехватить. В ближайшее время он будет доставлен сюда для изучения.  
– О, здорово, – обрадовался Джим. Он понимал, что ему вряд ли выделят какое-нибудь животное для вскрытия, поэтому всплывшая возможность оказалась неожиданным, но приятным сюрпризом… если, конечно, прокомпсогнат настоящий.  
– Начиная с марта, возросло количество сообщений о случаях нападения ящериц на маленьких детей, в особенности на младенцев. И все вдоль прибрежной линии. К концу месяца число обращений снизилось, но у меня есть статистика младенческой смертности, любезно предоставленная департаментом здравоохранения Коста-Рики, – свет померк, и Пайк указал на экран, на котором возник зубчатый график. – Как видите, всплеск в марте, затем затишье в апреле и снова всплеск с мая по прошлый месяц, когда была укушена американская девочка. Что-то вызывает рост детской смертности, но данных об этом нет.  
Освещение вновь зажглось на полную мощность.  
– С этим-то нам и предстоит разобраться. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?  
– У меня есть ответы на твои вопросы, – сказал Скотти. – Нет, остров не безопасен для туристов. Да, у животных есть возможность улизнуть с острова, и они ей пользуются.  
– Вздор, – поморщился Хан.  
– Эй, ты думаешь, мне нравится всегда быть правым? – спросил Скотти. – Это тяжкое бремя вообще-то. Не то чтобы меня кто-то слушает, пока не становится слишком поздно… Динозавры, гончие…  
– Гончие? – заинтересовался Джим.  
– Долгая история и, пожалуй, не вполне приемлемая в текущих обстоятельствах, – убежденно проговорил Скотти. – Суть в том, что я всегда прав. Я не ошибался в прошлом, и в этот раз будет так же. Я от этого не в восторге – черт, в нынешней ситуации я могу умереть, а не просто быть… сосланным… к черту на кулички… – он покачал головой и неловко прокашлялся. – Так вот. Нравится вам или нет, это ничего не меняет.  
– И вы сделали эти выводы на основании рисунка, предположительно изображающего динозавра, и одного графика? – скептически уточнил Пайк.  
– Во-первых, график тут ни при чем, – заявил Скотти. – Статистика для здешних условий вполне реальная. Если спросите меня, все эти колебания можно объяснить какими-нибудь вспышками гриппа или чем-то подобным. Чтобы вызвать такие потери, нужны сотни сбежавших животных, а если бы беглецов было так много, вы бы это уже заметили.  
– Сбеги хоть одно животное, мы бы заметили, – сказал Хан, чье лицо, вопреки сильному загару, начало приобретать густой багровый оттенок.  
Скотти проигнорировал выпад.  
– Откуда вы знаете, что динозавры сбегают? – спросил Пайк.  
– Потому что иначе и быть не может, – ответил Скотти. – Вы пытаетесь соорудить обособленный мир, полный клонов давно вымерших существ. Но абсолютная изоляция невозможна.  
– Зоопарки практикуют это повсюду, – заметил Хан.  
– Ваш остров даже близко не похож на зоопарк, – возразил Скотти. – Зоопарки берут существующую природу и слегка ее модифицируют, и вы не можете, в самом деле, считать, что даже с такими небольшими модификациями, может гарантироваться стопроцентная изоляция. Животные регулярно сбегают из зоопарков. Ваш же проект в разы более амбициозен. Сам он по своей сути требует абсолютной изоляции, которая невозможна по определению.  
– Это делается кругом и всюду, – парировал Хан.  
– Я, конечно, сильно извиняюсь, мистер Сингх, но ты полон дерьма, – усмехнулся Скотти.  
– Маленький заносчивый педант, – на миг показалось, что Хан нырнет через весь стол и вцепится в Скотти. Вместо этого он поднялся и стремительным шагом вышел из комнаты.  
– Прошу вас, джентльмены, – попытался образумить их Пайк.  
– Я бы извинился, но я всего-навсего сказал правду, – заявил Скотти. – Извиняться за правду было бы нелепо. И отняло бы много времени.  
Пайк вздохнул, а затем склонил голову набок, к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
– Мне жаль прерывать обсуждение, – сказал он, хотя было очевидно, что это ложь. – Но, по-моему, я слышу вертолет с образцом для доктора Кирка.  
– Почему этот вертолет садится прямо здесь, а нам пришлось тащиться на джипе? – обиженно поинтересовался Скотти, когда все присутствующие поднялись на ноги и поспешили за Пайком.  
– С той площадки вам полагалось увидеть динозавров, – объяснил Реджис. – Мы планировали срубить блокирующие вид деревья, но так и не успели. Видимо, никто не предупредил пилота.  
– Проблемы с коммуникацией – одна из основных причин развода, ты в курсе? – невозмутимо прокомментировал Скотти.  
– Ты ведь уже глотнул того скотча, который помянул в машине, да? – спросил Джим и рассмеялся, когда Скотти ему подмигнул.  
– В высшей степени непрофессионально, – заметил Спок.  
Ответный выпад Скотти прервало донесшееся откуда-то громкое восклицание. Впереди на дороге, судорожно сжав руки в кулаки, стоял раскрасневшийся Пайк. Казалось, он нависает над Ханом, хоть тот и был выше него минимум на полфута.  
– У нас здесь не гребаный пикник, черт возьми, – обманчиво спокойным тоном отчитывал он. – Вы в самом деле хотите сказать, что вы…  
– Это мой остров, мистер Пайк, – бросил Хан. – Я приглашаю, кого считаю нужным.  
– Этот остров, возможно, смертельно опасен, Хан, – возмутился Пайк. – Детям здесь не место.  
– Детям здесь самое место, именно для них он построен. И он совершенно безопасен, что бы ни говорил этот проспиртованный шотландец…  
– Может, вы и готовы пойти на такой риск, но я уж точно нет. И у меня определенно нет никакого желания ставить под удар жизни двоих детей, – отрезал Пайк. – Нужно отослать их назад на материк…  
– Боюсь, вертолет уже улетел, – уведомил его Хан с ноткой триумфа в голосе, подкрепляемой стихающим шумом вертолетного винта. – И я бы попросил вас по возможности вести себя поспокойнее. Вы напугаете детей.  
Вид у Пайка был такой, словно он на грани апоплексии, но он попридержал язык, когда в отдалении показались фигурки двух мальчиков. Старшему с виду можно было дать лет одиннадцать, его прямые черные волосы были коротко подстрижены и аккуратно уложены. Другой ребенок выглядел на пару лет младше – восемь или девять, и на голове его беспорядочно кучерявились медово-каштановые волосы. Они не разомкнули рук, даже когда бросились бежать к Хану. Младший мальчик обхватил свободной рукой талию Хана, старший же широко улыбнулся.  
– Привет, ребята, – Хан впервые на памяти Джима искренне улыбнулся. Он похлопал старшего по голове, а другой рукой приобнял младшего.  
– Привет, дедушка, – в унисон прощебетали дети, переглянулись и захихикали.  
– Давайте-ка я вас представлю, – сказал Хан. – Джентльмены, это мои внуки: Хикару, – он положил руку на плечо старшего мальчика, а затем указал на младшего: – и Павел.  
– Можете звать меня Паша, – с сильным восточноевропейским акцентом проговорил Павел. – А его – Хикс.  
– Для них я Хикару, – подал голос старший мальчик, сужая глаза, словно выжидая, кто посмеет обратиться к нему по прозвищу. Как ни странно, у него не было акцента его брата. Напротив, парень обладал нейтральным американским говором, присущим жителям Калифорнии.  
– Рад познакомиться, ребята, – Джим пожал обоим руки. – Я Джим Кирк.  
Паша испустил тонкий пронзительный писк и нырнул за спину Хикару, выглядывая оттуда с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Что с тобой? – спросил Хикару.  
– Хикс, это Джим Кирк, – прошипел Паша.  
– Ну да, он так и сказал, – моргнув, отозвался Хикару.  
– Это тот динозавровый парень, – сказал Паша.  
– Так точно, – кивнул Джим, приседая на корточки перед мальчиками. – Тебе нравятся динозавры, приятель?  
– Я читаю вашу книгу, – сказал Паша. – И статьи. Мне очень понравилась та, где говорится, что гадрозавры были хорошими мамами.  
– Ему нравятся семейные истории, – пояснил Хикару.  
– Мне тоже, – сказал Джим, обмениваясь с Пашей улыбками. Он выпрямился и указал на Спока. – Это мой коллега, мистер Спок.  
– Он палеоботаник, – прошептал Хикару.  
– Я знаю, – отозвался Паша. – Он изучает _вымершие_ растения.  
– Доктор Кирк изучает вымерших животных, тем не менее тебе он нравится, – заметил Хикару.  
– Потому что вымершие животные – крутые, – ответил Паша.  
Хикару закатил глаза – этот спор, по-видимому, шел давно.  
– А это Монтгомери Скотт, – сообщил Паша, покраснев под удивленным взглядом Скотти. – Я и вашу книгу читал.  
– Ты такой ботан, – с ласковой улыбкой прокомментировал Хикару.  
– Ты фехтуешь, Хикс, – сухо заметил Паша.  
– Драки на мечах – это круто, – возразил Хикару. – Во всем мире нет ничего круче драк на мечах.  
– Если вы, ребята, не возражаете, – вмешался Неро, – я бы предпочел приступить к работе на _этой_ неделе.  
Хан хлопнул в ладоши прежде, чем дети успели ответить.  
– В таком случае – как насчет экскурсии?

***

Леонард нахмурился, оглядывая снаряжение. Смена одежды, собранная вручную аптечка (потому что магазинный стандарт был практически бесполезен и, конечно, не продавался в коста-риканской деревне), кремень и трут, карманный нож, туалетные принадлежности, бутылка воды и вся еда, какую удалось вместить в оставшееся в рюкзаке пространство.  
Он что-то забыл. Он всегда что-то забывал.  
– _Señor_ , – окликнула Томаза, демонстрируя небольшой чехол с фотоаппаратом.  
– Томаза! _¡Eres un angel!_ – воскликнул он, забирая у нее вещь, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать женщину в щеку.  
Та хихикнула, закатила глаза и цокнула языком.  
– _Adiós_ , Томаза, – он притянул ее в объятия, заработав шлепок по груди и очередной смешок.  
– _Adiós, señor_ Маккой, – отозвалась она.  
– _Señor_ , нужно скорей идти, – позвал Эмилио. – Лодка не будет ждать.  
– Да, ты прав, – согласился Леонард. – Томаза, мы позвоним, как только появится возможность. Если нет… хм, надеюсь, нам удастся добраться назад к завтрашнему вечеру.  
Томаза кивнула и хлопнула его по руке, а затем переключила внимание на его замену, доктора Джеффри М’Бенга.  
Леонард прикрепил фотоаппарат к рюкзаку, а тот закинул на плечи.  
– Вперед, Эмилио.  
– _Sí, señor_ , – откликнулся Эмилио.  
Они прошли к трапу «Энн Би», парохода, доставляющего продукты на остров. Эмилио подкупил кого-то из команды, чтобы их пустили на борт.  
Один из рабочих махнул им исподтишка и отвел в укромную часть трюма. Он коротко переговорил с Эмилио на быстром испанском, затем опасливо огляделся и ушел.  
– Он велел оставаться здесь, – Эмилио уселся на пол со скрещенными ногами и поерзал в поисках более удобной позы.  
Леонард с тяжелым вздохом плюхнулся рядом, откидываясь на ближайший ящик.  
– Спальный мешок, – объявил он, качая головой в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Эмилио. – Я забыл чертов спальный мешок.  
Эмилио рассмеялся. Он растянулся на полу, положив голову на рюкзак, как на подушку, и, похоже, моментально отключился.  
Что ж, Леонард перенес крайне неудачный брак. Он привык спать сидя («в удобном кресле», – подсказала ему небольшая часть сознания) и в самых некомфортных местах (здесь «небольшой части сознания» крыть было нечем). Он расположил рюкзак рядом, чтобы можно было об него облокотиться, и откинул голову на ящик.  
Он прикрыл глаза, и в голове всплыли изображения мальчика-пациента (как это часто бывало в последнее время). Извивающийся, корчащийся в конвульсиях, исходящий кровью и рвотой, и снова кровью. И девочки – тихо плачущей, с опухшей рукой, окропленной алой кровью, ярко контрастирующей со слишком бледной кожей.  
Леонард содрогнулся, обнял себя одной рукой и попытался заснуть.  
Он не знал, удалось ли ему это или он просто дрейфовал в беспокойной полудреме, но спустя некоторое время, показавшееся лишь несколькими мучительно-долгими минутами, его потряс за плечо тот самый матрос, что провел их на корабль.  
– Кажется, приехали, _señor_ , – сказал Эмилио и перевел на мужчину вопросительный взгляд.  
Тот кивнул и, сунув им в руки по небольшой коробке, вывел их с парохода, пересмеиваясь с Эмилио так, словно они трое – самые обычные приятели-грузчики. Хитрость, похоже, сработала, и вскоре Леонард и Эмилио оставили свою ношу на берегу, попрощались и сказали спасибо матросу.  
Мужчина пробормотал что-то на испанском, перекрестился и передал Эмилио маленькие деревянные четки. Эмилио серьезно кивнул, принимая подарок, и поблагодарил мужчину еще раз.  
– Что он сказал? – спросил Леонард, когда они ступили в густые, потянутые туманом островные джунгли.  
– Что будет молиться за нас, – ответил Эмилио. – Потому что молитвы – это все, что нам осталось.  
Леонард задался вопросом, не разумнее ли было отступиться и не лезть в это дело? Но снова вспомнил о мальчике и девочке и попытался представить, чтобы кто-то стал свидетелем, как подобное произошло с Джоанной, и ничего не предпринял. Сжав зубы, он ускорил шаги.  
– _Señor?_ – тяжело дыша, проговорил Эмилио.  
Леонард поднял голову, только теперь осознавая, что во время ходьбы смотрел исключительно под ноги. На миг ему показалось, что перед ним просто деревья. Затем огромная штука, которую он принял за ствол дерева, _сдвинулась_.  
Беззвучно разинув рот, он проследил «ствол» глазами – вверх, вверх, вверх…  
– О, господи, – произнес он, а длинная шея существа изогнулась в сторону Эмилио, когда тот эхом повторил ту же фразу на испанском. В пределах видимости возникла голова животного, из гигантского рта которого свисали ветви деревьев. – Это динозавр. Это, _мать его_ , динозавр. О, господи.  
– _Señor_ , это невозможно.  
– Знаю, – отозвался Леонард. Из джунглей появлялось все больше и больше этих тварей – апатозавров, услужливо подсказал мозг. Целое стадо апатозавров, а рядом стайка утконосых гадрозавров. – Но эти штуки просто не могут быть роботами. Черт возьми, да что же тут происходит?  
– Не знаю, _señor_ , – проблеял Эмилио. Он трясущимися руками перебирал четки. – Человек не должен играть в бога, _señor_. Только бог может играть в бога.  
Леонард положил руку на плечо Эмилио, желая успокоить парня.  
– Идем. Нам нужно докопаться до правды. Если они здесь клепают динозавров… Проклятье, очевидно, что на конвейере оказываются не только миролюбивые виды, как эти ребята.  
Кровь отлила от лица Эмилио, его рука невольно потянулась к поясу, и Леонард впервые заметил там кобуру пистолета, почти целиком скрытую под рюкзаком.  
– _Sí, señor_.  
– Идем, – повторил Леонард, подгоняя Эмилио за собой. – Идем.  
– Похоже, будет дождь, _señor_ , – подал голос тот, когда они вновь двинулись вперед.  
Леонард посмотрел вверх и выругался. Небо, которое уже темнело из-за близящегося к закату солнца, быстро принимало агрессивно-черный оттенок, заполнялось штормовыми облаками, сметающими все яркие краски. Теперь он вспомнил, что океан у причала был неспокоен, а рабочие носились словно муравьи.  
– Мы найдем, где переждать ночь, прежде чем начнется буря, – решительно сказал Леонард.  
– Ладно, – отозвался Эмилио. В его тоне не было ни сарказма, ни недоверия, лишь удивительное нервное приятие происходящего, рожденное из отчаяния. – Мой друг сказал, что северный причал ближе к лагерю, но он самый опасный в шторм. Восточный причал дальше всего от людей.  
– Замечательно, – Леонард вздохнул и покосился на Эмилио, который продолжал таращиться на скрывающихся вдали динозавров и перебирать четки. – Эмилио, с нами все будет в порядке.  
Эмилио кивнул, но не прекратил крутить в пальцах четки.  
– Я молюсь за нас, _señor_. Бог поможет нам не пропасть в этом месте.  
– Не думаю, что бог имеет что-то общее с этим местом, Эмилио, – пробормотал Леонард и отвернулся, прежде чем Эмилио успел ответить. – И прекрати звать меня _señor_ , хорошо? Думаю, на время нам можно опустить формальности.  
– Ах, _señor, no entiendo_ , – Эмилио слабо усмехнулся. Это была старая шутка со времен, когда он притворялся, что не понимает английский, когда Леонард говорил что-то, что ему не нравилось. У Леонарда ушло несколько недель (и пара подколок со стороны Томазы), чтобы сообразить, в чем дело.  
– Не валяй дурака, парень, – отрезал Леонард. – Мое имя Леонард. Маккой, если тебе непременно нужны какие-то формальности.  
– _Señor_ Леонард? – спросил Эмилио.  
– Опусти _señor_ , – подбодрил Леонард. – У тебя получится, Эмилио. Я в тебя верю.  
Эмилио рассмеялся.  
– Леонард.  
– Так-то лучше, – кивнул Леонард, хлопая Эмилио по плечу. Тот смущенно склонил голову, неожиданно напомнив Леонарду, как чертовски молод он был. Должно быть, совсем ненамного старше того погибшего мальчика. Леонард с трудом сглотнул. – Эмилио… ты помнишь, что перед смертью говорил тот мальчик?  
– О чем вы, _se…_ Леонард?  
– Он… он называл зверя, который его атаковал, – отозвался Леонард. – Что он сказал?  
– _Lo sa raptor_ , – озадаченно протянул Эмилио. – _Hupia_.  
– Нет, не хупия, Эмилио, – покачал головой Леонард. – Он говорил о блядском велоцирапторе. Черт.  
– Что это, велоцираптор? – спросил Эмилио.  
– Нужно идти быстрее, Эмилио, – Леонард схватил Эмилио за запястье и потянул за собой, с новыми силами прокладывая дорогу вперед, подстегиваемый страхом. – Нужно как можно скорее добраться до убежища и молиться тому богу, что заправляет на этом острове, чтобы там оказался хоть какой-нибудь телефон.  
– Хорошо, Леонард, – откликнулся Эмилио, подстраиваясь под темп Леонарда. – Вы думаете, здесь есть велоцирапторы?  
Вопрос заставил Леонарда замедлить шаг. Конечно же, это место должно прилично стоить… Господи, Леонард даже представить не мог, сколько. И каждое животное должно цениться, охраняться любой ценой.  
– Нет, – выдохнул он, ощущая, как по телу прошла волна облегчения, словно его окатило холодной водой после долгого марафона. – Нет, они держат их отдельно от травоядных. О, господи. О, слава богу.  
Эмилио опустил взгляд к тому месту, где рука Леонарда по-прежнему судорожно сжимала его собственную.  
– Леонард, вас непросто напугать, – сказал он. – Что такое велоцираптор?  
– Знаешь, как люди любят трепаться о том, как ужасно было бы встретиться лицом к лицу с ти-рексом? – проговорил Леонард. Эмилио кивнул. – Так вот, ти-рекс – просто благословление по сравнению с раптором.  
– О? – выдавил Эмилио, слегка срываясь на писк.  
– Ти-рекс просто схватит тебя и будет трясти, пока ты не умрешь. Все закончится относительно быстро, учитывая обстоятельства, – объяснил Леонард. – Но раптор… – он сделал паузу, обдумывая, как лучше изложить. – По размеру они немного выше людей, и исходя из расположения найденных скелетов, археологи установили, что охотились они стаями. Собственно, если учесть, что их добычей были те приятели, – он махнул в сторону апатозавров, – решение мудрое.  
– _Sí_ , – пробормотал Эмилио.  
– Тот археолог, которого боготворит моя дочь, – Джим Кирк – описывает это так: один из рапторов встает прямо перед будущей добычей, – продолжил объяснение Леонард. – Жертва видит его, замирает, потому что, как бы глупо это ни казалось, все замирают, завидев хищника. Словно, если стоять неподвижно, это тебя спасет. А затем жертву атакуют, но не спереди, а с боков, – он содрогнулся. – У этих тварей есть по одному большому изогнутому когтю на лапе, вот такому, – Леонард изобразил пальцем крюк. – Его используют, чтобы вспороть шкуру добычи. Порез поперек груди или в брюшной полости, чтобы кишки вывалились наружу.  
– _Ay dios mio_ , – охнул Эмилио.  
– Суть в том, что ты, скорее всего, будешь еще в сознании, когда тебя станут есть, – заключил Леонард, рефлекторно сжимая челюсти. – Поэтому, да, я бы предпочел ти-рекса при таком раскладе.  
Эмилио кивнул, опасливо стреляя глазами по окружающим джунглям. Глядя на его побледневшее лицо, Леонард вдруг вспомнил, что отец парня был убит диким зверем. Он протянул руку и сжал плечо Эмилио. Тот ответил слабой улыбкой, намертво вцепившись в висящую на бедре кобуру.  
– Ты не голоден? – резко остановившись, поинтересовался Леонард. – Я проголодался. Давай поедим.

***

Тур по центру для гостей был крайне занимательным, если использовать определение Спока, и познавательным, по словам Скотти.  
– Москиты и ДНК амфибий, – покачал головой Джим. – Будь я проклят.  
– Интересно, каким образом на животных сказалась ДНК амфибий, – протянул Скотти.  
– У них длинные языки и они едят жуков? – спросил Паша.  
– Не думаю, что изменения настолько ярко выражены, приятель, – заметил Джим.  
– Столь очевидные недостатки скорректировались еще на начальном этапе, – отозвался доктор Кодос, ведущий генетик «ЭнДжин». – Большая часть дефектов была устранена в последних версиях существ, именно они населяют парк в данный момент.  
– Версии? – нахмурился Джим.  
– Да, – кивнул Кодос. – У нас нет возможности узнать, насколько достоверными получились копии клонированных динозавров, пока те не вылупятся и не подрастут. И, разумеется, временами всплывают ошибки в коде, которые проявляются на растущих копиях. Тогда эти виды возвращаются в чертежный отсек и разрабатываются заново. На сегодня мы остановились на версии 3.0, хотя и подумываем о переходе на 4.0.  
Где-то на уровне инстинктов Джима коробило, что к динозаврам относились как к компьютерным программам.  
– Не вижу для этого причин, – бросил Хан. – Наши динозавры – самые настоящие.  
– Да, конечно, – отозвался Кодос тоном человека, который приводил свои доводы уже множество раз и находит это занятие бесполезным. – Предлагаю пройти в инкубатор и осмотреть все своими глазами.  
– О да, пожалуйста, – с нетерпением закивал Джим. – Сколько всего у вас животных?  
– Пока в парке находится около двух сотен сорока особей, – сказал Кодос. – Кажется, около пятнадцати различных видов. Их ведь пятнадцать, Эд?  
– Да, все верно, – подтвердил Реджис.  
– Вы не знаете точно? – спросил Скотти.  
– Потерял счет после первой дюжины, – пожал плечами Кодос. – В определенный момент у нас было в два раза больше, но выявились некоторые дефекты, и часть видов пришлось вернуть в стадию планирования. Так что, теперь их только пятнадцать.  
– А этот про… как там его…  
– Прокомпсогнат.  
– …входит в число пятнадцати? – спросил Скотти, кивком благодаря Джима за подсказку.  
– Да, как раз их сделано очень много.  
– Почему именно их?  
– Устранение отходов, – объяснил Кодос. – Оказалось, компи – что-то вроде юрской версии навозного жука.  
– Триасовой, – поправил его Паша. – Прокомпсогнат относится к позднему Триасовому периоду.  
– Молодец, – похвалил Джим и усмехнулся, когда Паша расплылся в гордой улыбке.  
– Как вы, наверное, догадываетесь, естественная система устранения отходов нам просто необходима, – продолжил Кодос. – Полагаю, все были в традиционном зоопарке? Кто-то из вас видел размер слоновьего помета? – он едва дал слушателям время на то, чтобы кивнуть или покачать головой. – Каждый фрагмент размером с футбольный мяч. Многие здешние животные в десять раз больше слонов, и испражнения у них пропорциональны. К сожалению, бактерия, способная раздробить эти отложения, исчезла в процессе эволюции, поэтому помет не биоразлагаем.  
– Дерьмовая ситуация, ничего не скажешь, – ввернул Скотти.  
Кодос не улыбнулся.  
– К счастью для нас, компи едят и переваривают помет больших динозавров, а их испражнения гораздо компактнее и легко распадаются под воздействием современных бактерий. Поэтому мы клонировали около полусотни особей этого вида.  
– Пятьдесят – большое число, сложно за всеми уследить, – заметил Скотти.  
– Наши компьютеры справляются, – парировал Реджис.  
– Но одному все же удалось удрать… – настаивал Скотти.  
– Вы имеете в виду тот случай атаки на американскую девочку? – уточнил Кодос. Скотти кивнул. – Инцидент ужасный, но виновники – не наши животные.  
– Почему вы так в этом уверены? – поинтересовался Спок.  
– Во-первых, у нас есть данные компьютеров, – сказал Реджис. – Особи пересчитываются каждые пять минут. Если бы пропала хотя бы одна, мы бы об этом знали.  
– А во-вторых, я сделал так, чтобы эти животные не смогли выжить за пределами парка, – добавил Кодос. – Они лизин-зависимы. Если они выберутся с острова, погибнут в считанные часы.  
– Вот мы и на месте, – провозгласил Реджис прежде, чем кто-то успел задать очередной вопрос. – Это Ленор Каридиан, один из наших генетиков. Кого ты нам можешь показать, Ленор?  
– Сегодня у нас только велоцираптор монгольский, – отозвалась молодая женщина, поднимаясь на ноги и стряхивая землю со штанов. – Около шести недель от роду.  
– Выглядит совсем как ящерица, – прокомментировал Неро, разглядывая маленькое животное на полу.  
– Вы можете с уверенностью классифицировать его как велоцираптора монгольского? – спросил Спок, а затем охнул, когда зверек вскочил на руки Хикару.  
– Ты ему нравишься, – слегка надувшись, сказал Паша.  
– Оно прыгает, – пробормотал Хикару.  
– Да, они оказались заядлыми прыгунами, – кивнула Ленор. – А вид отнесли к монгольскому, потому что янтарь с ДНК был найден в Китае.  
– Это точно безопасно? – спросил Пайк, наблюдая, как зверек трется головой о подбородок Хикару.  
– О да, пока что она довольно дружелюбна, – заверила его Ленор. – И даже если бы проявляла агрессию, у детенышей нет яйцевых зубов.  
– Яйцевых зубов? – нахмурился Неро.  
– Небольшой рог на кончике носа, которым пробивают скорлупу яйца. Рапторы с ними не рождаются, они проделывают отверстие мордой, а потом сотрудники питомника помогают им выбраться наружу.  
– А как это происходит в дикой природе? – спросил Джим. – Когда они формируют гнездо?  
– Эти животные не размножаются, доктор Кирк, – подал голос Кодос.  
– Боже упаси, конечно, нет, – воскликнул Хан, словно сама идея казалась ему абсурдной.  
– Это еще один способ контролировать животных, – пояснил Кодос. – И следить, чтобы они не сбежали с острова.  
– Откуда вы знаете, что они не плодятся? – не отставал Скотти.  
– Потому что все особи – самки, – ответил Кодос. – Мы их такими создаем.  
Джим задумчиво хмыкнул, приседая рядом с Хикару, чтобы лучше рассмотреть зверька на его руках.  
– Красивая какая. Знаешь, мы со Споком как раз были в процессе раскопок гнезда детенышей _antirrophus_ , когда твой дедушка пригласил нас сюда.  
– Это Паша разбирается в этих вещах, – отозвался Хикару. Тем не менее парень довольно улыбался, глядя на маленького раптора.  
– А большие рапторы тут есть? – спросил Паша.  
– Да, – подтвердил Кодос. – Имеется восемь взрослых особей.  
– Мы их увидим на экскурсии? – возбужденно поинтересовался мальчик. – А они будут есть? Я хочу посмотреть, как они едят. Я читал в книгах, но хочу увидеть вживую. Можно?  
– Они не входят в базовый тур, – Кодос кинул унылый взгляд на Реджиса.  
– Пока что не входят, – уточнил Реджис, явно выжимая из себя жизнерадостную улыбку. – Мы еще не планировали включать их в парк.  
– Ясно, – Скотти кивнул, словно ожидал такого ответа. Хан грозно уставился на него, но математик, похоже, только еще больше оживился, прибавив: – Кстати, что там насчет экскурсии? Скоро мы начинаем?  
– Можем выдвигаться, если вы готовы, – ответил Реджис.  
– Ну так вперед, – подбодрил Скотти.  
– Можно остаться и поиграть с ней чуть-чуть? – Паша провел пальцем по спине раптора.  
– Пожалуйста, деда, – попросил Хикару.  
– У вас будет предостаточно времени позже, мальчики, – твердо сказал Хан, потрепав загрустившего Пашу по голове. – Ты ведь хочешь посмотреть ти-рекса?  
– Здесь есть ти-рекс? – мгновенно просиял Паша.  
– Конечно, есть, – заверил его Хан.  
Паша восторженно уставился на Хикару.  
– Ладно, ладно, – отозвался второй мальчик, раскрывая ладони, чтобы раптор смог спрыгнуть на землю. Зверек так и сделал, а затем протиснулся в самый угол своего вольера, вцепился ртом и передними лапами в торчащий там кусок ткани и принялся азартно тянуть на себя.  
– Ей будет одиноко, – Паша все оборачивался на маленького ящера по дороге от вольера.  
– Ленор составит ей компанию, мой дорогой, – заверил его Хан.  
– Как скажешь, – несчастно отозвался Паша.  
– Ты ведь обещаешь, что мы к ней еще вернешься, да, деда? – спросил Хикару.  
– Конечно-конечно, – кивнул Хан. – Почему бы нам не пойти в обход мимо взрослых рапторов? Как вы на это смотрите?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – в унисон воскликнули мальчики.  
– Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, сэр, – вмешался Реджис.  
– Глупости, – махнул рукой Хан. – Заграждения вполне приемлемые.  
– Да, но…  
– Дети хотят посмотреть, – Хан сурово покосился на Реджиса.  
– Как скажете, сэр, – едва слышно пробормотал Реджис. – Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Они направились к большому загону неподалеку от центра для гостей, мимо крупного сарая, который Реджис обозначил как генераторную будку.  
Джим пристально вгляделся в пышную флору за забором. Даже Паша притих, выискивая признаки жизни в густых джунглях. Некоторое время спустя, хотя ни одна травинка не шелохнулась, до них донеслось тихое сопение и едва слышный хруст веток и вялой листвы.  
Спок легко коснулся предплечья Джима.  
– Там, – указал он.  
Джим проследил за рукой Спока, однако у него ушло несколько секунд, чтобы различить галечную кожу древнего хищника. Тот разглядывал их темными холодными глазами, рот зверя был слегка приоткрыт, являя длинный ряд острых зубов. Он поднял переднюю лапу и медленно опустил ветви расположенного перед ним растения, и Джим вдруг отчетливо осознал, что он охотится на них. Но, похоже, зверь не понимал, что его заметили, или что…  
Из чащи вырвались два других раптора и с пугающей скоростью ринулись к забору. Почти синхронно они подскочили в воздух, их кинжалообразные когти на миг блеснули в свете солнца и вонзились в ограждение. Раздалось шипение и потрескивание, и животные повалились на землю, а группа подалась вперед, чтобы разглядеть их поближе.  
И в этот момент напал первый раптор, зарычав и также бросившись на забор. Паша закричал, когда его окатило снопом искр. Рапторы поднялись, урча на низкой хищной ноте, метнулись назад к лесу и исчезли.  
– Ох, вау, – прошептал Хикару, тараща глаза на загон.  
– Все произошло так быстро, – пробормотал Джим. – Никогда не думал, что они так шустро передвигаются.  
– Вы считаете, разумно держать в парке подобных хищников? – поинтересовался Скотти.  
– Гм, как уже было сказано, пока что в программу парка мы их не включаем, – ответил Хан.  
– И не включите, если в вас сохранилось хоть немного здравого смысла, – заметил Скотти. – Они ведь пытались на нас охотиться, так? Дай им волю, они бы убили и сожрали нас.  
– Да, – подал голос Спок. – Уверен, так бы они и поступили.  
– Я спрашиваю только потому, что мне говорили, будто крупные хищники вроде львов и тигров не рождаются человекоядными. О том, что человек – легкая добыча, они узнают позднее, на собственном опыте. Верно?  
– Именно так, – подтвердил Спок.  
– И, надо полагать, эти зверюшки должны быть куда нерешительнее львов и тигров. Сами представьте, когда их племя правило на земле, вокруг и в помине не было крупных млекопитающих, не говоря уже о людях.  
– Все верно, – сказал Хан, едва заметно ерзая.  
– Так вот я и думаю… – продолжил Скотти. – Каким образом эти рапторы узнали о том, что человека легко убить?  
Воцарилась мертвая тишина, и люди один за другим потянулись прочь от загона, унося с собой дух рапторов – тошнотворный запах разложения.

***

– Я хочу поехать с доктором Кирком, – Паша просеменил вперед и обогнал Джима, прежде чем тот успел забраться в первую машину. Он улыбнулся Джиму со слегка притупленным энтузиазмом, поскольку никто из них еще не оправился целиком от встречи с рапторами. Джим замешкался, и Паша ободряюще похлопал по сидению рядом.  
– Вообще-то, дружок, доктор Кирк едет со мной, – сказал Пайк, усаживая Хикару рядом с Пашей. – А вы, ребята, поедите с мистером Реджисом.  
– Почему мне нельзя с вами? – Паша распластался на коленях брата, чтобы высунуться из двери.  
– Мы будем обсуждать взрослые вещи, – объяснил Пайк.  
– Я буду тихонечко сидеть, – взмолился Паша, понижая голос до шепота.  
– Здесь есть рация, – сказал Хикару. – По ней ведь можно переговариваться между машинами? Вы, парни, сможете хором визжать над динозаврами и из разных машин.  
– Я не визжу, Хикс, – возмутился Паша.  
– Конечно, нет, – бесстрастно парировал Хикару. – Отпусти ты их. Мы здесь будем все выходные. Может быть, нам разрешат еще раз прокатиться по парку, и тогда вы сможете поехать в одной машине.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Паша, преувеличенно надув губы, и снова уселся на свое место.  
– Мне бы тоже хотелось поехать с вами, ребята, – заговорщически прошептал Джим, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу их машины, и усмехнулся, услышав Пашино хихиканье.  
– Идемте, джентльмены, – позвал Пайк, жестом указывая Джиму, Споку и Скотти на второй джип. Пайк и Скотти уселись спереди, Джим со Споком расположились сзади. – Пожалуй, пришло время начать путешествие?  
Он подался вперед и нажал на кнопку. Внедорожники двинулись в сторону гигантских ворот, на которых висел расписанный вручную знак «ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В ПАРК ЮРСКОГО ПЕРИОДА».  
По коже Джима поползли мурашки.  
Динамик разразился густым баритоном, приветствуя их.  
– Это Ричард Кайли, – донесся из рации голос Хана. – Денег мы не пожалели.  
Первая остановка была возле двух видов мелких травоядных динозавров, гипсилофодонов и отниелий. Возможно, они и не представляли собой столь захватывающего зрелища, как виденные прежде рапторы, но Джиму не терпелось остановить машину. Ему хотелось пробраться в стадо и осмотреть лапы животных, изучить их зубы; ему хотелось наблюдать за ними дни напролет, запоминая их повадки в еде, их реакцию на хищников…  
Вот только хищники, конечно, сюда не допускались. Несмотря на весь страх и шок, что Джим пережил перед лицом рапторов, он оказался несколько разочарован их отсутствием.  
Может быть, однажды удастся убедить Хана создать еще один остров, где животные паслись бы на свободе и взаимодействовали между собой. Этот парк был удивительным, Джим прекрасно это видел, но ему очень хотелось изучить животных в естественной среде… ну, настолько естественной, насколько это возможно.  
К реальности его вернул громкий шлепок в ближайшее к нему окно.  
– Наряду с ныне живущими рептилиями, такими как аризонские ядозубы и гремучие змеи, дилофозавры выделяют гемотоксин из гланд в ротовой полости, – комментировал голос Кайли.  
– Они плюются ядом? – спросил Джим, глядя, как липкая субстанция стекает по стеклу. Выгнув шею и найдя более чистый участок окна, он заприметил снаружи голову дилофозавра, украшенную V-образным гребнем. Сквозь стекло было слышно мягкое, словно совиное уханье.  
– До пятидесяти футов, – подтвердил по рации Реджис. – Мы дважды пытались удалить мешочки, но у нас не получается их найти.  
– И не получится, пока не сделаем аутопсию, – откликнулся незнакомый голос.  
– Это наш егерь, Шон Финнеган, – пояснил Реджис.  
– Мы не станем проводить на наших животных вскрытие, черт побери, – послышался голос Хана.  
– Пока что пришлось запрограммировать машины так, чтобы окна не открывались вручную, – сказал Реджис, повышая тон, словно желая напомнить Хану о присутствии сторонних слушателей.  
– Он плюнул в меня, – сообщил Джим.  
– Тогда вы должны оценить меры безопасности, – отозвался Реджис. – Один из наших рабочих ослеп от этой гадости. Теперь мы храним противоядие по всему периметру парка.  
«Для чего бы вам хранить противоядие по всему парку, если дилофозавры не могут сбежать», – подумал Джим.

Когда «ЭнДжин Инк.» впервые вышли на Неро Ромула, того очень заинтересовал их проект.  
На тот момент у него не было причин для негатива. Плата была феноменальной, а работа – крайне неординарной.  
Но в итоге задача оказалась чересчур неординарной: ему пришлось проделывать все практически вслепую. Ему выдавали технические задания, но не посвящали в детали.  
И масштабы были гигантскими… Поначалу он решил, что это ошибка. Лишний ноль в расчетах. Но он проверял и перепроверял – заказчикам в самом деле требовалось три _миллиарда_ записей.  
Поэтому, когда Кодос сказал, что они клонируют динозавров… гм, безусловно, Неро был удивлен. Они воспроизводили динозавров, господи прости. Но о клонировании он догадывался. Он знал, что тут замешана ДНК, а что еще биоинженерная компания такого профиля могла делать с ДНК? Уж точно не полезла бы в фармацевтику или нечто хотя бы в малейшей степени гуманитарное. Хан смотрел на гуманитариев с презрением.  
Собственно, Хан не жаловал людей в принципе. А также, как показала практика, отлично умел отвертеться от того, чтобы заплатить больше обговоренного на начальной стадии сделки.  
Хан вызывал Неро снова и снова… В определенный момент он настоял на значительных модификациях, но не пожелал выделить на это дополнительные средства, настаивая, что они включены в исходный контракт. По сути, он шантажировал Неро, рассылая его клиентам письма, в которых намекалось, что он ненадежный подрядчик.  
И хотя поначалу сумма контракта была приличной… со всеми накладными расходами выходило, что Неро едва ли не платит Хану, чтобы разрабатывать его систему.  
А теперь еще и это? Системные баги, этот плевок в лицо, словно с самого начала не было ясно, что без багов здесь не обойтись – в таких-то условиях работы.  
– Что посеешь, то и пожнешь, Хан, – пробормотал он, склоняясь ближе к экрану монитора.  
_system  
id? nero  
goto command level  
id? nero  
access #? 040/#xy/67 &  
password? mr miner  
goto security  
keycheck off  
unable to comply  
safety off  
unable to comply  
sl off  
unable to comply_  
Он нахмурился. Кто-то поковырялся в его системе. В перспективе, конечно, это не имело значения – он смотается туда и обратно так быстро, что никто ничего не заподозрит. Ему просто не хотелось оставлять никаких улик…  
Но выбирать не приходилось. Склонившись над клавиатурой, Неро ввел: «red_matter.obj».  
Он усмехнулся. Все программисты оставляли лазейки в системах – это был самый обычный здравый смысл. Так проще всего что-то починить, если пользователь напортачил.  
И, конечно, разъебать все к чертовой матери, если заказчик решил тебя кинуть.  
_{security, perimeter} set to off_  
Он опасливо поглядел по сторонам: никто ничего не заметил. Он поднялся с места.  
– Пойду-ка я схожу отложу личинку, – заявил он, не сдержав ухмылки при виде скривившегося от отвращения Хана. – И, может быть, прихвачу себе колу. Вам чего-нибудь взять?  
– Нет, – бросил Хан.  
– Спасибо, не нужно, – слабо улыбнувшись, отозвалась Марла Макгиверс, ведущий инженер парка.  
– Как хотите, – Неро скрылся за дверью и заспешил по коридору, скользнув в лабораторию, где проводилось оплодотворение.  
Разумеется, этот Кодос и его помощница – или кем там она ему приходилась – были на ужине. В это время все находились на ужине, кроме Неро, Хана и Макгиверс. Он был убежден, дай Хану волю, и тот до самого отъезда продержал бы Неро на диете из энергетических батончиков. А что касалось этой девки Макгиверс, так она, похоже, глотала любое дерьмо, которое скармливал ей Хан.  
Что ж, от Неро он этого не дождется.  
Он вошел в морозильную камеру и вынул из кармана баллончик крема для бритья. Раскрутив дно, он открыл потайную полость, затем выдвинул ящик с эмбрионами. Они были расставлены по видам: стегозавры, апатозавры, гадрозавры, тираннозавры и некоторые другие. Кого-то он знал по карте, но часть видов – карнотавры, пахицефалозавры – не были включены в парковый тур.  
Ну что ж. Это не его забота.  
Он взял по одной пробирке каждого вида и поместил их в баллончик. Глянув на часы, он отметил, что прошло всего две минуты.  
Неполадки в системе безопасности уже должны были заметить. Скоро они поймут, что телефонные линии мертвы, и вспомнят, что он предупреждал об этом, потому что якобы проводит совещание со своей командой на материке.  
Никакого совещания, конечно, не было.  
Неро уделил минуту, чтобы представить себе выражения их лиц, затем спустился в подземный гараж, пробрался мимо ровных рядов бесполезных электрических внедорожников к работающему на газу джипу в дальнем конце помещения.  
Еще один взгляд на часы. Если поторопиться – а он планировал поторопиться – до восточного причала он доберется минут за пять. Еще пять минут уйдет на то, чтобы вернуться обратно в диспетчерскую. Все решат, что у него чудовищный запор, не иначе, но они ничего не заподозрят, пока не станет слишком поздно.  
Он завел машину и надавил на педаль газа.

***

Неро толкнул ворота голыми руками, закатив глаза при виде таблички над головой: «Ограда под напряжением 10 000 вольт. Не прикасаться».  
Он забрался назад в джип, хмурясь и щурясь на ветровое стекло.  
Гребаный шторм… Он гнал на всех порах, а как иначе? У него было мало времени в запасе. Но треклятый ливень нисколько не помогал, черт побери. Не говоря уже об этом жалком подобии пристани, которое установил Хан, урезая бюджет и экономя деньги.  
В конце концов, основная связь с материком осуществлялась по океану. А точнее, на корабле этого Пола Маршалла. Если парня нет на месте… охлаждающей жидкости хватит на тридцать шесть часов, и большая часть этого времени уйдет на переправку на материк. Для промедлений времени не было.  
Да где эта блядская пристань? Черт, черт, черт.  
Что-то выскочило на дорогу перед машиной, и Неро вскрикнул, выкручивая руль. Джип завилял по мокрому грунту. Впереди показался поворот, Неро вжал ногу в педаль тормоза, но гребаная дорога состояла из сплошной грязи с парой пригоршней гравия. Машина полетел с крутого склона, швыряя его по сидению. Несколько секунд, и ее вынесло на другую дорогу, впечатав в дерево. Неро подбросило вперед, а в грудь впился ремень безопасности, вышибая весь воздух из легких. Выскочила подушка безопасности, и мужчина услышал громкий хруст собственного расплющенного носа.  
– Блядь, – прохрипел он вслух и судорожно выдохнул. Отпихнув от лица подушку безопасности, кашляя и хрипя, он выбрался из машины.  
Подняв руку, он опасливо потрогал нос и снова выругался, когда голову пронзила острая боль. Стиснув зубы, он вправил его. Его вырвало.  
Он оглядел дорогу. На обочине валялась табличка, которую он снес в процессе аварии. Неро едва не вскрикнул, когда прочел надпись: «Восточная пристань». Нельзя было разобрать, в какую сторону указывала стрелка, а на дороге была развилка.  
– Блядь, – в третий раз выплюнул он. Он взглянул на часы, но кварц был треснут. Должно быть, разбились, когда он въехал в дерево…  
Нужно было возвращаться назад. Это рискованно, но если он здесь задержится, из дерьма ему уже не выкарабкаться. У него еще есть шанс отмазаться. Он положит эмбрионов на место, позвонит Маршаллу, сотрет телефонные логи. По дороге придется придумать какую-то байку, объясняющую сломанный нос и мокрую одежду. Может быть, он скажет, что вышел покурить и упал?  
Неро разматывал задний буксировочный трос, когда услышал это. Тихое уханье.  
Он выпрямился, хмуро вглядываясь в подмокшие джунгли. Из подлеска выскочил маленький динозавр, размером примерно с пони. Зверек вытаращился на него и снова издал тот же совиный звук.  
– О, ну разве ты не милаха? – протянул Неро и фыркнул, ломая мозги над тем, как называется этот вид. – Не то, чтобы кому-то есть до этого дело. Тупой говнозавр.  
Зверек снова ухнул, качнул головой вверх и вниз. Черт, он в самом деле походил на какую-то птицу-переростка. Даже гребень на голове был, как у невъебенно уродливой канарейки, правда, их было целых два – по одному над каждым глазом.  
Уханье перешло в пронзительный визг, и Неро зажал уши руками. Звук походил на крик ребенка, отвратительный и пробирающий до костей. Так не пугал даже рык рапторов.  
На рубашку Неро плюхнулось что-то мягкое. Он дотронулся, ощупывая забрызганный участок. Пальцы и шею в том месте, куда попало странное вещество, стало пощипывать. Он отнял руку и поглядел на пальцы. Вязкая субстанция пристала чуть ли не намертво, не стекая даже под дождем.  
Следующая порция ударила ему в глаза. Он заорал и отшатнулся, приваливаясь к машине. Гребаная тварь плюнула в него! Глаза горели. Он впился в них ногтями, едва замечая, что раздирает кожу.  
Еще одно уханье, затем острая боль в брюшной полости. Он прижал ладонь к животу. Пальцы нащупали что-то теплое и скользкое.  
С острой ужасающей ясностью он осознал, что держит собственные кишки.  
Он развернулся и сделал шаг вперед. Динозавр сбил его с ног. Из его горла вырвался крик, когти рептилии разодрали рубашку и впились в кожу спины.  
Неро слабо сопротивлялся, пытаясь столкнуть животное, затем замер, почувствовав, что оно склонилось к нему. Его лицо было вжато в грязь. На миг существо ткнулось носом в его затылок, челюсти раскрылись и сомкнулись вокруг головы Неро.  
Его объяла жгучая, всепоглощающая боль, а затем все исчезло…

– Кто, блядь, ставит заборы в такой сраной глуши? – проворчал Леонард, разглядывая маячившую впереди ограду.  
– Нам нужно пойти в обход, Леонард, – Эмилио указал на табличку «Осторожно: 10 000 вольт».  
– Может быть, если пойти вдоль забора, мы рано или поздно доберемся до людей, – Леонард немного развернулся и прислонился к бетонному основанию. – Ладно, по крайней мере, можем немного передохнуть. Протеиновый батончик?  
– _Gracias_ , – Эмилио принял предложенную еду. Леонард снял обертку и уже собирался надкусить батончик, когда тишину леса нарушил громкий хруст.  
Мужчины переглянулись, не двигаясь со своих мест. Эмилио медленно потянулся к поясу и вынул из кобуры пистолет.  
– Звук идет с той стороны забора, – прошептал Леонард, когда треск повторился.  
Эмилио кивнул, затем жестом попросил Леонарда помочь ему взобраться на бетонное основание. Когда парень оказался наверху, до Леонарда донесся тихий вздох. Щелканье деревяшек указало на то, что Эмилио снова вытащил четки.  
Леонард постучал ладонью по бетону, чтобы привлечь внимание Эмилио. Он протянул руку, и парень втащил его на основание рядом с собой. Почти сразу порыв ветра обдал его едким запахом гниющей плоти. Леонард зажал ладонью рот, отчасти чтобы подавить рвотный рефлекс, отчасти чтобы не вскрикнуть.  
По ту сторону забора стоял тираннозавр рекс. Его огромная голова дернулась, срывая кусок плоти с жертвы – крупной, наполовину съеденной козы. Ящер выпрямился, пережевывая добычу и оглядываясь по сторонам, словно о чем-то беспокоясь. С его подбородка струилась темная кровь. Теперь, когда зверь стоял в полный рост, Леонард прикинул, что тот около восьми футов в высоту. Его голова была размером с детский батареечный барби-джип, на котором любила разъезжать Джоанна, когда была поменьше.  
Конечно, у этого барби-джипа были острые как бритва зубы с болтающимися между ними кусками плоти.  
Эмилио дотронулся до руки Леонарда, комкая в кулаке рукав его рубашки, и мотнул головой прочь от тираннозавра.  
Леонард начал было кивать, затем опомнился и нерешительно помотал головой. Он вытащил фотоаппарат и включил его, отчаянно надеясь, что динозавр не расслышал щелчка. Тот казался поглощенным трапезой. Леонард навел фотоаппарат, сделал снимок и, черт, он забыл отключить вспышку.  
Тираннозавр вскинулся, нашел взглядом двух людей на заборе и испустил свирепый рев, сбивший Леонарда с ног. От удара о землю из легких вышибло весь воздух, и Леонард судорожно засопел, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Эмилио спрыгнул с основания и неловко приземлился рядом. Динозавр бросился на ограду, выбивая снопы искр, истошно рыча и клацая зубами.  
Эмилио ухватил Леонарда за запястье и вздернул того на ноги. Свободной рукой он подцепил с земли их рюкзаки.  
Крепко держась друг за друга, они побежали на север, как можно дальше от тираннозавра.  
Позже, когда выветрился адреналин, и они рискнули остановиться передохнуть, Леонард ощутил себя полным идиотом. Забор стоял в том месте не просто так. На самом деле им не грозила реальная опасность со стороны ти-рекса.  
– Зачем они держат такого монстра? – спросил Эмилио. Его еще потряхивало, хотя мнимая угроза осталась далеко позади. – Если он сбежит…  
– Ага, именно, – Леонард вздрогнул от подобной перспективы. – Но кто об этом думает, когда дело пахнет большими деньгами. Ти-рекс будет жутко популярен, люди жаждут крови, знаешь. Они охочи до хорошего шоу, а то зрелище, что мы сейчас видели… За такое многие готовы выложить кругленькую сумму.  
– _Es una locura_ , – пробормотал Эмилио.  
– И не говори, – Леонард прищурился на небо. – Погода ухудшается. Наверное, нужно разбить лагерь на дереве или придумать что-то еще.  
Эмилио хмыкнул.  
– Если есть забор, есть и здания. Может быть, мы не найдем здание до темноты, но может и найдем, _sí_?  
– Пожалуй. Если не будем просиживать здесь штаны, – согласился Леонард. Он глотнул воды из фляги, поморщившись оттого, что та оказалась почти пустой. – Единственное преимущество грозы – куча пресной воды.  
Эмилио кивнул, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы перенапряженных конечностей.  
– Идем, – скомандовал Леонард и зашагал вперед.

***

Джип замер на вершине холма. Кайли сказал что-то о тираннозавре рекс, и все в машине – даже всегда подтянутый Спок – сели чуть прямее, прильнув к окнам, чтобы разглядеть получше.  
– Где он? – раздался голос Паши.  
– Она, – поправил Хикару.  
– Несмотря на то, что все динозавры – самки, рекса мы обычно зовем «он», – прокомментировал Реджис. – И он прячется. Он немного застенчив.  
Джим отпрянул от окна, сталкиваясь головой со Споком, и поглядел на рацию.  
– Застенчив?  
– Мы редко видим его на открытой местности, особенно днем, – пояснил Реджис. – Мы полагаем, что его кожа сильно подвержена солнечным ожогам.  
Скотти практически захихикал.  
– Чушь какая-то, – покачал головой Джим. – Хотите сказать, ти-рекс – рыжий?  
– Это крайне оскорбительная ремарка, – заметил Спок, с опаской косясь на Скотти.  
– Отныне я буду звать его Роном, – заявил Джим.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что мы поладим, – усмехнулся Скотти.  
Спок прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Если бы он не был выше всего этого, Джим готов был поклясться, он зажал бы уши руками, чтобы не слышать их разговор.  
– Нужно немного подождать, джентльмены, – подал голос Реждис.  
Их внимание вновь вернулось к пространству позади забора, откуда послышалось тихое блеяние. С земли поднялась коза на короткой привязи, оглашая окрестности жалобными воплями.  
– Он съест козу? – едва слышно спросил Паша.  
– Да брось, парень, – обратился к нему Реджис. – Неужели ты никогда не ел бараньих отбивных?  
– Отбивные не бекали, – возразил Паша, а Хикару добавил:  
– Бараньи отбивные делают не из коз.  
Воздух внезапно наполнился запахом хищника – острым духом смерти и разложения.  
Джим уставился на джунгли, и на миг ему показалось, что он заметил там движение. Но это не мог быть тираннозавр, очень уж высоко…  
И тут он сообразил, что ищет слишком низко. Это действительно был тираннозавр – там, у самых верхушек деревьев могучие кроны колыхались от дыхания зверя.  
– Иисус, Иосиф и Мария, – прохрипел Скотти.  
Долгое время они наблюдали за сценой в тишине, едва смея вздохнуть.  
– Когда… – начал Паша, и тираннозавр бросился вперед куда быстрее, чем Джим мог себе представить. В несколько стремительных гигантских шагов он оказался рядом с козой и содрал ее с привязи, после чего замер, нависнув над своей жертвой и подозрительно мотая головой по сторонам.  
– Что он делает? – спросил Скотти.  
– Должно быть, проверяет, нет ли поблизости другого рекса, желающего покуситься на его добычу, – Джим вжал нос в стекло, периодически поднимая руку, чтобы протереть запотевший от дыхания участок. – Он останется, чтобы поесть?  
Словно в ответ на его слова тираннозавр склонился к добыче. Огромная задняя лапа опустилась на голову козы, придерживая животное и позволяя хищнику оторвать от туши кусок плоти. Жуя, рекс выпрямился и возобновил свое настороженное бдение. На миг он уставился на внедорожники, и под пристальным взглядом желтых глаз по спине Джима забегали мурашки.  
– Замечательно, – прокомментировал Реджис.  
– А детям не рано на такое смотреть? – слабым голосом поинтересовался Скотти.  
– Если этой твари удастся сбежать… – пробормотал Пайк, откидываясь на спинку сидения, когда машина возобновила свой ход.  
– …его будет уже не остановить, – закончил за него Джим, запуская в свою шевелюру подрагивающую пятерню. – У него нет естественных врагов… Нам останется только сесть в кружок и молиться, чтобы он издох сам по себе.  
– Я уже говорил вам, джентльмены, – раздраженный голос Хана перебил лекцию Кайли о апатозаврах, – наши животные не могут сбежать.  
– Остановите машину, – воскликнул вдруг Хикару.  
– Что? – встрепенулся Пайк. – Зачем? Тебя тошнит?  
– Я видел раптора. Вон там, в траве.  
– Не может быть, – среагировал Реджис.  
– Это он, клянусь. Он выглядел точно так же, как детеныш в центре для гостей. Только побольше. Где-то посередине между малышом и взрослым, – протараторил Хикару.  
– Я ничего не видел, – откликнулся Паша.  
– Он был там, – настаивал Хикару.  
– Я тебе верю, Хикару, – сказал Скотти.  
– Да нет здесь рапторов, – отрезал Реджис. – Наверное, какой-нибудь отниелия. Они прячутся между деревьями и иногда перепрыгивают через забор. С ними вечно столько мороки.  
– Это был раптор, – Хикару явно начинал раздражаться. – Я уверен.

***

– Река, Леонард, – крикнул Эмилио, спеша назад к доктору. Он предложил забежать вперед, чтобы высмотреть им место для ночлега. Карманным ножом Леонарда он вырубал стрелки на коре деревьев. – Там много высокой растительности.  
– Хорошо, – Леонард вытер лоб рукавом. – Набрать речную воду в разы проще, чем дождевую.  
Эмилио кивнул. Он продолжил передвигаться короткими перебежками впереди Леонарда, переполненный желанием поскорее добраться до реки. Когда они наконец вышли к воде, он широко раскинул руки и просиял, явно неимоверно гордый собой. Чертов паренек не переставал напоминать Леонарду о том, насколько он еще юн. Не следовало брать его с собой. Проклятье.  
– _Bien, sí?_ – спросил Эмилио. – Хорошее место.  
Место в самом деле было отличным. По обе стороны реки росло несколько гигантских деревьев, их длинные ветви выглядели достаточно широкими, чтобы при надобности использовать их для переправы на тот берег. Предположительно, их можно было задействовать и для того, чтобы перебраться в смежный загон, если поблизости имелись ограды, не ведущие к тираннозаврам.  
– Это замечательное место, – подтвердил Леонард. Далеко на западе садилось солнце. Оно походило на огромное желтое печенье, окунаемое в реку. В золотистых лучах танцевал туман, вился между ветвей деревьев, покачивающихся на легком бризе. Леонард был уверен, что если забраться на дерево, можно увидеть апатозавров, выгибающих свои длинные шеи, чтобы сделать глоток воды. На миг ему показалось, что он перенесся на миллионы лет в прошлое, на землю динозавров.  
Единственным, что нарушало иллюзию, было отсутствие характерных звуков. Отчего-то он больше не слышал гаканья гадрозавров. В сущности…  
– Здесь очень тихо, – прошептал Эмилио, нервно дотрагиваясь до руки Леонарда.  
– Ага, – кивнул Леонард. – Давай поскорее наполним фляги и заберемся повыше для ночевки.  
– _Sí_ , – согласился Эмилио, крепче сжимая свой пистолет.  
Леонард тревожно осмотрел близрастущие деревья, и его взгляд наткнулся на желто-зеленый глаз, моргнувший ему с того берега реки.  
Его сердце пропустило удар, и он схватил Эмилио за руку.  
– Бежим. Живо-живо-живо.  
Эмилио непонимающе взглянул на него и закричал, когда раптор вскочил ему на спину, придавливая к земле.  
Леонард вытащил камень из русла и ударил зверя по голове. Тот с визгом свалился в сторону. Уцепившись за ремни рюкзака Эмилио, Леонард рывком поставил парня на ноги.  
Во время бега Эмилио спотыкался, его бок сильно кровоточил. Он остановился у одного из деревьев и ухватился за Леонарда, изо всех сил приподнимая того вверх.  
– Залезайте, Леонард.  
Леонард развернулся, чтобы помочь Эмилио взобраться, но парня позади уже не было. Раздался выстрел, и Леонард с ужасом заметил, что Эмилио бежит вверх по течению, а по пятам за ним мчится раптор.  
– Эмилио?  
– Лезьте выше, – крикнул Эмилио, делая еще один выстрел. Раптор заскулил и нырнул в реку.  
Из кустов выскочил еще одни раптор. Его когтистая лапа вонзилась в рюкзак Леонарда. Леонард испустил испуганный вопль и ухватился за лиану, чтобы не свалиться с дерева. Со стороны Эмилио раздался третий выстрел, и раптор отцепился, вереща от боли.  
– Эмилио, сейчас же забирайся сюда, черт возьми, – проорал Леонард.  
Эмилио подбежал к другому дереву и принялся карабкаться.  
Раздался разъяренный рык, и Леонарду осталось лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как первый раптор – тот, которого он заприметил на другом берегу, скачками пересек русло и бросился на Эмилио. Парень развернулся, чтобы выстрелить. И промахнулся.  
Раптор ударил его в грудь. Эмилио истошно закричал и упал на землю. Он слабо лупил раптора рукояткой пистолета, разбрызгивая кровь.  
Голова рептилии дернулась вверх. Эмилио потрошили заживо – раптор жевал его внутренности. Эмилио орал, ругаясь на смеси испанского и английского, плача и умоляя.  
Леонард принялся карабкаться по стволу вниз, выкрикивая имя Эмилио, но остановился, завидев очередного раптора, несущегося в их сторону.  
Эмилио испустил финальный прерывистый вскрик. Подоспевший раптор клацнул челюстями над его горлом, и воздух разрезал зловещий хруст. Когда он выпрямился, в его зубах был зажат большой кусок глотки Эмилио.  
Леонард взвыл. Первый раптор вскинул голову и уставился на него, шипя и пригибаясь к земле. Его рептилий рот, казалось, сложился в злобную кровавую усмешку.  
Леонард отвернулся и полез выше. Слезы застилали глаза, но адреналин подгонял, не позволяя расслабиться. Он глянул вниз. Раптор скакал, силясь дотянуться до его ног, но Леонард вскарабкался достаточно высоко, и тому было не достать. Тем не менее к ящеру присоединились двое других, нетерпеливо щелкая челюстями.  
Леонард добрался до рассохшейся плоской части дерева, где ствол разделялся надвое. Место было шириной с полноценную кровать, но он остался сидеть на краешке, не сводя глаз с рапторов. Он жалобно всхлипнул, видя, что животные продолжают бросаться на ствол дерева, совершенно позабыв о теле Эмилио.  
Вдали грянул гром.  
Может быть, шторм вызовет половодье и потопит этих зловонных тварей.

***

– Вот дерьмо, – протянул Реджис. – Один из стегосов снова болен.  
– Болен? – спросил Джим. Автомобиль сделал очередную остановку, и на ближней к ним поляне на боку лежал стегозавр. Зрелище оказалось довольно забавным: толстенное неповоротливое тело сужалось до маленькой остроносой морды. Глаза животного понуро таращились в пустоту, придавая тому вид деформированной коровы.  
– Снова? – уточнил Скотти.  
– Да и да, – вздохнул Реджис. – Они болеют с завидной регулярностью… Ах, а вот и наш ветеринар, доктор Ухура.  
Из-за стегозавра показалась высокая темнокожая женщина и коротко кивнула новоприбывшим. Она провела рукой по животу рептилии и встревоженно нахмурилась.  
– Она прекрасна, – сказал Джим, выбираясь из машины.  
– Она под наркозом, – отозвалась Ухура. – Можете потрогать ее, если хотите.  
– Круто, – обрадовался Джим. Он распластался напротив бока стегозавра, глупо улыбаясь, когда ее дыхание – хоть и слегка затрудненное – мягко приподняло его вверх, а затем опустило вниз.  
Покосившись на него, Ухура поцокала языком.  
– От нее пахнет, – Паша помахал рукой перед носом.  
– Это ее естественный запах? – поинтересовался Спок, с любопытством рассматривая раскинувшееся перед ним животное.  
– Нет, – покачала головой Ухура. – Здешние травоядные такие же, как везде, пахнут довольно умеренно.  
– Значит, это из-за того, что она болеет? – Хикару присел на четвереньки возле головы динозавра. – У нее бугры на языке.  
– Это волдыри. Они называются микровезикулами, – Спок перегнулся через Хикару, чтобы разглядеть получше. – Любопытно, – он выпрямился. – Могу я узнать, каковы другие симптомы?  
– Волдыри присутствуют у всех стегосов, – доложила Ухура. – У одного-двух животных возникают проблемы с равновесием, затрудненное дыхание и сильная диарея примерно каждые шесть недель.  
– Любопытно, – снова протянул Спок. – Столь длительный период между приступами должен означать, что причина не в пищевом отравлении, так?  
– Верно, – согласилась Ухура. – Они постоянно едят, и очень маловероятно, что болезнь вызывает какое-то растение.  
– Позволите? – Спок указал на фонарик, прикрепленный к поясу женщины. Та передала ему предмет, и он присел у головы стегозавра и направил луч света в глаз ящера. – Зрачки как-то реагируют на транквилизатор?  
– Да, должен наблюдаться миоз, – ответила Ухура.  
– Но ее зрачки расширены.  
Ухура выругалась себе под нос.  
– Это фармакологическое действие.  
– Именно, – кивнул Спок. Он поднялся и оглядел местность. – Они пасутся здесь?  
– По большей части к северу и востоку отсюда. Но приступы болезни случаются именно здесь.  
– Эти растения, – Спок качнул головой на ближайший куст мелких белых цветов.  
– Вест-индийская сирень? – уточнила женщина.  
– _Мелия ацедарах_ , – подал голос Хикару. – Она ведь ядовита?  
– Да, – подтвердил Спок, выгибая бровь в сторону Хикару, а затем переводя взгляд на Ухуру.  
– Животные ее не едят, – пояснила та. – Мы тщательно мониторим их повадки.  
– Однако у животных наблюдаются симптомы отравления Мелией, – констатировал Спок. Ухура кивнула. – Любопытно.  
– Эй, вы двое, прекращайте флиртовать над больным динозавриком, – возмутился Джим.  
– Мы не флиртуем, – возразил Спок, проговаривая последнее слово с ноткой презрения.  
– Ну, конечно, нет, – махнул рукой Джим.  
– Нам следует вернуться на базу, – крикнул Реджис, поднимая руку против ветра. – Лучше не находиться снаружи, когда разразится гроза.  
– Полагаю, мне следует остаться здесь, с доктором Ухурой, – Спок прищурился, уставившись на Джима, словно выжидая, посмеет ли тот что-то сказать.  
– И я останусь, – вдруг заявил Скотти. Все повернулись к нему, и математик пожал плечами. – Я мало что знаю об этих животных, да и вообще о любых животных, но иногда свежий взгляд бывает полезен.  
– Да ты просто хочешь еще раз посмотреть, как Ухура нагнется, – брякнул Джим.  
– О нет, просто, по-моему, все это жутко занимательно, – Скотти почти удалось сохранить невинное выражение лица, его выдали разве что слегка порозовевшие щеки.  
Ухура закатила глаза.  
– Мне не помешает помощь, нужно сделать несколько фотографий. К завтрашнему дню везикулы рассосутся, – она одарила Скотти почти кокетливым взглядом. – Также следует провести некоторые мануальные тесты.  
Если бы рот Скотти растянулся еще шире, он дополз бы до ушей.  
– Все, кто возвращается на базу, рассаживайтесь по машинам, – скомандовал Реджис, уже подгоняя Пашу и Хикару к первому джипу.  
– А можно мне в этот раз поехать с доктором Кирком? – спросил Паша, но Реджис категорично захлопнул за ним дверцу.  
Прежде, чем Джим скрылся в машине, он до него донеслось восторженное восклицание Скотти:  
– Вот так кучка дерьмища!  
– О, господи, – усмехнулся Пайк, откидываясь на сидении. – Сильно же она его зацепила.  
– И Спока тоже, – кивнул Кирк. – Зуб даю.  
– Дело в ее шортах, да? – вздохнул Пайк.  
– Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но этот чувак, пожалуй, пленен исключительно ее интеллектом, – заметил Джим. – Это могло бы показаться тошнотным, если бы не было таким милым, – он обернулся, с удивлением замечая первые капли дождя на заднем ветровом стекле. – С другой стороны, Скотти, похоже, отличный парень.  
– Немного сумасшедший, но да, неплохой, – согласился Пайк.  
– Может, они организуют тройничок, – задумчиво протянул Джим, откинулся на спинку сидения и уперся ногами в приборную панель. Пайк закашлялся, изрядно позабавив Джима.  
Снаружи зажглись яркие прожекторы, освещая дорогу и из-за дождя придавая ей зловещий туннелеобразный вид. Джим принялся выстукивать пальцами по бедру, вторя отрывистому бою дождя о ветровое стекло, и почти не заметил, как машина замедлилась.  
– Мы останавливаемся? – донесся из рации голос Паши. – Почему мы останавливаемся?  
– Наверное, всего лишь… – Реджис оборвал себя на полуфразе, когда снаружи резко погасли фонари. – Проклятье.  
Джим подался вперед и принялся возиться с панелью управления.  
– Я не могу связаться с диспетчерской.  
– Гребаный шторм, – пробурчал Реджис.  
– Думаю, тебе стоит воздержаться от ругательств в обществе внуков мистера Сингха, Эд, – заметил Пайк. – Уверен, это лишь небольшой сбой в электросети, и через несколько минут все снова заработает.  
Они просидели в тишине, казалось, целую вечность, хотя наручные часы Джима показывали, что прошло не так много времени.  
– Эй, глядите, очки ночного видения, – нарушил молчание Хикару. – Здорово.  
– Скорее всего, они не дешевые, приятель, – отозвался Пайк. – Будь осторожнее.  
– Конечно… Вау, – воскликнул мальчик. – Кто-то только что перебежал дорогу.  
– Это тот же зверь, которого ты видел в загоне для апатозавров? – спросил Джим, выпрямляясь на сидении.  
– Нет, он больше. Но не такой огромный, как рекс. Я не успел хорошенько рассмотреть.  
– А теперь что-нибудь видно? – спросил Пайк.  
– Нет, – отозвался Хикару. Затем из рации донесся испуганный хрип, словно Хикару пытался кричать и дышать одновременно.  
– Что такое? – насторожился Джим.  
– Рекс у забора, – прошептал Хикару.  
Джим глянул в сторону загона. Сверкнула молния и на миг выхватила из тьмы силуэт рекса позади ограды.  
Послышался резкий металлический лязг. Миг спустя Джим уловил звук открывающейся двери.  
– Куда вы уходите? – закричал Паша.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Джим. – Паша? Хикару?  
– Он нас бросил, – взволнованно запищал Паша. – Он нас бросил, он нас бросил.  
– Паша, закрой дверь, – в голосе Хикару явно звучала паника.  
– Кто бросил? Хочешь сказать, Реджис ушел? – Пайк упер руки в приборную панель, пытаясь рассмотреть, что творится в соседней машине.  
– Потому что забор больше не под напряжением, – сказал Хикару.  
– Забор обесточен? – пробормотал Пайк, и до обоих мужчин вдруг дошло, что слышимый ранее скрежет означал первый выдранный кусок проволоки. – О, господи, забор обесточен.  
– Черт возьми, Паша, заткнись и закрой дверь.  
Паша тихонько подвывал, чуть позже звук стал приглушенным, а затем прервался. Джим решил, что Хикару, должно быть, зажал ему рот ладонью.  
– Все будет хорошо, ребята, – Джим вовсе не был в этом уверен. Тираннозавр с ощутимой легкостью продирался сквозь забор. – Сядьте по центру салона и не шумите.  
– Хорошо, – откликнулся Хикару. Рация заглохла, словно ее отключили. Тираннозавр выбрался на дорогу, заслоняя собой первую машину. Он издал свирепый рык.  
Вспышка молнии. Джим разглядел, как зверь склоняется над стоящим впереди джипом, поверх бушующего шторма разнесся крик Паши. Развернувшись вокруг своей оси, Джим принялся искать что-то на заднем сидении.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прохрипел Пайк.  
– Его должен привлечь свет, – пояснил Джим. Снаружи раздалось нечто напоминающее ружейный выстрел – похоже, рекс каким-то образом лопнул шину. – Может быть, получится увести его от детей.  
– А дальше-то что? – спросил Пайк. Джим нащупал сигнальную шашку и открыл дверь машины. – А, черт с тобой.  
Джим рывком активировал шашку, принимаясь размахивать ей и вопить, чтобы обратить на себя внимание рекса. Тот заметил движение и зашагал в его направлении, разевая челюсти и изрыгая леденящий душу рев. Джим вышвырнул шашку на обочину.

[ ](http://savepic.net/8205536.png)

Ящер свернул, следуя за светом, но остановился, потому что Пайк с шипением зажег другую шашку. Однако Пайк не выкинул ее сразу. Он развернулся и побежал прочь от машин, и к тому времени, как он решил избавиться от шашки, рекс уже ориентировался на него. Зверь склонил голову. Джим не видел, что произошло дальше, но миг спустя раздался крик Пайка.  
Джим повернулся к другому джипу, но _машины нигде не было_.  
Земля содрогнулась от приближающихся шагов. Джим инстинктивно замер, затем медленно вжался в оставшийся внедорожник.  
Рекс остановился рядом с ним, поглядел прямо на него, но не напал, а только склонил голову набок. Джиму подумалось, что он решает, что откусить в первую очередь.  
Ноздри животного раздувались, обдавая лицо Джима зловонным дыханием. Тираннозавр издал мягкий, почти растерянный звук и снова зарычал, но Джим не сдавался. Он начал соображать, что ящер не видит его, пока он не шевелится.  
Раздосадованный, рекс переключился на джип. Он шмякнул мордой о капот. Джим закрыл глаза и приказал себе стоять смирно. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся разрабатывать теории о том, почему динозавр не может его видеть. Большинство жертв инстинктивно замирали вблизи хищника. Любой охотник, неспособный видеть неподвижную цель, долго бы не протянул.  
Он решил, что причина должна крыться в ДНК амфибий, которую использовали, чтобы заткнуть дыры в спирали.  
Тираннозавр зарычал и пнул внедорожник. Джим успел только охнуть, когда машину развернуло, и его хорошенько приложило сзади. Он пролетел по воздуху несколько футов, а затем ударился о землю.  
Где-то на удалении снова раздалось разочарованное ворчание рекса, после чего Джим потерял сознание.

***

Леонард ежился под дождевиком, который, по-видимому, сунула ему в рюкзак Томаза, святая женщина, и аккуратно менял пленку в фотоаппарате. Он вздрогнул, когда вдалеке раздался оглушительный шлепок, напомнивший ему шаги рекса.  
Рапторы у подножья дерева разъяренно завизжали, не оставляя своих бесплотных попыток добраться до Леонарда. Фотоаппарат громко зажужжал, прокручивая новую пленку, и динозавры замерли, пытливо заглядывая наверх. Леонард перегнулся через край – один из ящеров тут же зашипел и бросился на ствол – и сделал снимок. Из-за проклятой грозы фотографии, скорее всего, получатся размытыми, но попытаться стоило.  
– Мерзкие сволочи, – крикнул он вниз. Рапторы заверещали так, словно поняли его, но умолкли, когда с неба наконец-то хлынуло в полную силу. Один за другим они отступили и посеменили прочь, последний из них оглянулся и зарычал, прежде чем скрыться в лесу.  
К Эмилио они больше не прикоснулись.  
Леонард свернулся калачиком, крепко прижимая к груди рюкзак. Содрогнувшись всем телом, он снова заплакал.

***

Приходя в себя, Джим с удивлением обнаружил, что он почти цел, за исключением легкого сотрясения и пары синяков.  
Большей частью он был удивлен, что вообще очнулся.  
Очень осторожно, на случай, если ушибы окажутся серьезнее, чем он предполагал, Джим поднялся на ноги. Ливень утих, сменившись легкой изморосью. Тираннозавра нигде видно не было.  
Джим покрутил головой, пока не нашел взглядом другой джип. Тот оказался в загоне тираннозавра. На дереве.  
Он поморщился, гадая, живы ли дети, и перебрался через забор в загон.  
– Доктор Кирк?  
Он вскинул голову. Паша выглядывал из дренажной трубы.  
– О, господи, – пробормотал Джим, бросаясь к трубе и подхватывая на руки трясущегося ребенка. – Господи, ты живой.  
Паша либо кивнул, либо просто сильно вздрогнул.  
– Я не знаю, где Хикс, – несчастно проговорил он.  
– Мы найдем его, – пообещал Джим, ставя Пашу на землю. – Может быть, он все еще в машине. Я заберусь на дерево и попробую поискать. Оставайся здесь.  
– Не бросайте меня, – взмолился Паша, цепляясь за рубашку Джима. – Он нас бросил. О-он нас бросил.  
– Я никуда не ухожу, Паша, – твердо сказал Джим, беря в ладони лицо мальчика и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. – Слышишь? Я не ухожу. Я только найду твоего брата.  
– Хорошо, – отозвался Паша, но все равно всхлипнул, когда Джим отпустил его.  
– Все будет хорошо, – заверил его Джим. – Я все время буду на виду, ты можешь наблюдать за мной.  
Паша кивнул, обнимая себя руками и следя за Джимом широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Джим повернулся и смерил взглядом дерево, на котором застрял джип. Тяжело вздохнув (степи он любил не только за возможность изучать скелеты детенышей динозавров), он ухватился за нижнюю ветвь и подтянулся вверх.  
– Хикару? – позвал он, подбираясь ближе к машине. – Хикару, ты там? Слышишь меня?  
– Да, – раздался слабый голосок.  
– Я тебя вытащу, приятель, – Джим заглянул в кабину. – Ты в порядке?  
– Меня вырвало, – сообщил Хикару, жмущийся на противоположной стороне машины.  
– Это пустяки, – отозвался Джим. – Меня регулярно рвет.  
Хикару бросил на него скептический взгляд.  
– Я не вру, приятель, – усмехнулся Джим. – Теперь давай-ка ты переберешься сюда… Не спеши, хорошо? И мы вместе слезем с этого дерева. Паша там очень за тебя волнуется.  
Хикару нервно кивнул, двигаясь в почти комически медленном темпе. Когда он добрался до Джима, из его груди вырвался громкий всхлип.  
– Все хорошо, – проговорил Джим. – Я тебя держу.  
– Мне не нравится это место, – пожаловался Хикару.  
– Мне тоже, – кивнул Джим. – Вот и пойдем отсюда. Ты точно не ранен? Мне ведь не придется тебя нести?  
Хикару выдавил слабую улыбку и помотал головой.  
– Я полезу первым, – проинструктировал Джим. – Хорошенько проверяй ветки, прежде чем на них наступать.  
Хикару кивнул.  
Они преодолели всего несколько футов, когда сверху раздался протяжный скрип. Оба вскинули головы. Джип проломил одну из поддерживавших его ветвей и накренился в их направлении. На время его задержала растущая чуть ниже крупная ветвь, но и та сдавала позиции.  
– Быстрее, – Джим устремился вниз, едва касаясь веток. Хикару двигался следом, так близко, что, когда один из сучков сломался под ногой Джима, мальчик полетел на землю вслед за ним.  
Джим вскрикнул, пробороздив буквально каждую из нижерастущих веток, а свалившийся сверху Хикару вышиб из его легких весь воздух. Машина над ними застонала и сорвалась.  
На удалении завопил Паша. Джим свернулся в клубок, накрывая собой Хикару.  
Передняя часть джипа рухнула совсем рядом, у основания дерева. Грозно заскрипев, машина завалилась на них. По-видимому, что-то случилось с люком на крыше, потому что Джим с Хикару угодили точно в прямоугольную дыру. Джим вздрогнул под оглушительный грохот и крепче прижал к себе ребенка.  
На миг воцарилась тишина, во время которой Джим тщетно пытался перевести дыхание.  
– Ну, – наконец, подал голос Хикару, – вот и слезли с дерева.

***

Леонард выждал около часа, прежде чем дерзнуть спуститься на землю. Он оставил рюкзак на дереве, намереваясь быстро вернуться на свой насест. Ему только нужно было… нужно было…  
Оказавшись в нескольких футах от тела Эмилио, он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий судорожный вдох. Затем собрался с духом и присел рядом с парнем.  
Трясущимися руками он вынул пистолет из руки Эмилио. Осторожно сняв кобуру с бедра парня, он бережно перевернул его. Сжав зубы, чтобы сдержать тошноту, он стянул рюкзак с плеч Эмилио и развернул того назад на спину. Он огляделся по сторонам, нашел пожеванную голову, аккуратно поднял ее и поместил на надлежащее место. Он закрыл единственный глаз парня – другой был сгрызен – и пригладил на нем одежду. Леонард начал было складывать руки Эмилио, но остановился, наткнувшись на плотно обмотанные вокруг левой ладони четки.  
Сглотнув, Леонард снял четки, уселся на колени, сложил руки и склонил голову.  
– _Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo_ , – он сделал паузу и облизнул губы, пытаясь вспомнить продолжение. – _Santificado sea tu nombre. Venga tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad en la… la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día. Perdona… perdona…_ прости нам грехи наши… _como también nosotros per… perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal. Amén_.  
Он просидел так еще какое-то время, пока его не спугнул донесшийся из джунглей шорох. Он замешкался, но все же сунул четки в карман и вернулся к дереву.  
– _Líbranos del mal_ , – бормотал он, взбираясь наверх. – _Líbranos del mal_.

***

– Тихо, – прошептал Джим, притягивая детей ближе. Те удивленно посмотрели на него, но застыли, заслышав резкий хруст сучьев под чьими-то ногами.  
Со своего места на вершине лесистого холма они заприметили Эда Реджиса. Тот стоял не шелохнувшись в окружении мертвенно-тихих джунглей.  
Паша открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но Джим зажал его ладонью. Он подтащил мальчиков к ближайшему дереву и укрыл между массивных шишковатых корней. Осторожно выглянув из-за ствола, Джим не сразу нашел взглядом Реджиса. Тот тоже прижимался к дереву: глаза широко распахнуты, губы напряжены.  
Джим заметил, что Реджис сдерживает дыхание. Он силился понять, что такое знал Реджис, чего не знали они? Ответом ему послужил тихий выдох на удалении. А затем еще один – мягкое фырканье.  
«Что-то только что перебежало дорогу», – сказал Хикару, когда они были в машинах. Холодным потом пробило осознание, что это, по-видимому, был детеныш рекса, который в определенный момент вернулся в загон вместе с ними.  
Маленький рекс… Ага, _маленький_ , зверь был как минимум восемь футов ростом, он выбрел на дорогу, передвигаясь неуклюжей походкой, присущей всем детенышам динозавров. Словно щенок. Восьмифутовый щенок-убийца.  
Ящер замер и принюхался, сделал несколько шагов, остановился, снова втянул носом воздух. Он продолжал в том же духе, пока не исчез из вида.  
Реджис немного расслабился. Он не двинулся с места, пока лес вновь не наполнился звуками. Затем он сделал шаг, другой.  
Откуда ни возьмись, появился маленький рекс. Он сбил Реджиса с ног своей огромной головой. Реджис принялся орать. Он дико размахивал руками и приказывал рексу уйти прочь, напоминая укротителя львов.  
Рекс наблюдал с причудливой смесью любопытства и удовольствия. Реджис фут за футом отползал назад. Каждый раз, как он пытался встать на ноги, рекс сбивал его головой.  
Содрогнувшись, Джим сообразил, что рекс играет с Реджисом.  
– Прочь, – кричал Реджис. – Иди прочь, гребаная мерзкая тварь.  
Спустя несколько минут рексу наскучила это возня. Он в очередной раз сбил Реджиса на землю, поставил лапу ему на грудь и наклонился вперед. Вопль Реджиса почти перебил пронзительный треск ломающихся костей. Мужчина резко затих. Рекс выпрямился, с его морды капала кровь.  
– О нет, – прошептал Паша.  
Хикару отвернулся, и его шумно вырвало. Рекс мотнул головой в их сторону. Его черные, почти кукольные глаза встретились с глазами Джима.  
Джим схватил Пашу и Хикару за руки, вытащил обоих из укрытия и со всех ног бросился прочь, волоча за собой детей.  
Они очень долго не останавливались. Джим давно уже не слышал звуков преследования.  
– Я устал, – прохрипел Паша, хватая ртом воздух.  
Джим прижался к дереву нижней частью туловища и согнулся пополам, упираясь руками в колени.  
– Я тоже, приятель.  
– И я, – подал голос Хикару, утирая рукавом лоб. Он прищурился, разглядывая что-то вдалеке. – Это забор?  
– Да, – кивнул Джим. – Да, похоже на то. У тебя меткий глаз, Хикару.  
– Меткий глаз, – поддакнул Паша.  
– Идемте, – сказал Джим. – Надо поскорее выбраться из этого загона.  
– Но я устал, – возразил Паша. – Я больше не хочу ходить.  
– Давай сюда, приятель, – Джим присел, позволив Паше взобраться себе на спину. – Но это ненадолго, ладно? Только до тех пор, пока мы не дойдем до ограды. Нужно непременно выбраться из загона тираннозавров, прежде чем делать привал на ночь.  
– Хорошо, – Паша уткнулся лицом в затылок Джима. – Извините, доктор Кирк.  
– Тебе не за что извиняться, Паша, – отозвался Джим. – И зови меня Джим, ладно? Доктор Кирк – моя мама.

***

– Тут кто-то есть, – раздался чей-то встревоженный голос.  
Леонард рывком проснулся.  
– Он мертв, – с ужасом сказал другой голос.  
Леонард поднялся на корточки и подполз к краю площадки. На противоположном берегу стояли три человека – мужчина и двое детей. Они разглядывали тело Эмилио.  
– Похоже, на него напали, – заметил мужчина.  
– Что, во имя всего святого, вы здесь забыли? – спросил Леонард, поморщившись, когда младший из мальчиков завизжал. – Здесь опасно, вы, кретины. По острову гребаные динозавры шастают.  
– Чт… Кто ты? – спросил мужчина, щурясь во тьме в попытках разглядеть его.  
– Сначала забирайтесь сюда, – пробурчал Леонард. – Пока вас не сожрали.  
– Это загон для апатозавров, – сказал старший мальчик. – Тут безопасно.  
– Загон? – нахмурился Леонард. – Слушай, я знаю только, что еще час назад здесь были велоцирапторы, и вам бы не помешало залезть повыше, прежде чем они сообразят, что дождь закончился, и вернутся назад.  
Новоприбывшие переглянулись, меняясь в лицах. Они пересекли реку и забрались на дерево Леонарда.  
– Смотрю, вас троих здорово потрепало, – прокомментировал тот, вытаскивая из рюкзака Эмилио одеяло и набрасывая его на плечи младшему мальчику. Свое он отдал старшему и ловко осмотрел обоих детей, пока те укутывались в слои ткани.  
– Можно и так сказать, – заметил мужчина. – Ты тоже выглядишь неважно.  
– Могу представить, – согласился Леонард, протягивая мужчине руку. – Я Леонард. Леонард Маккой.  
Мужчина удивленно моргнул, пожимая руку Леонарда.  
– У тебя случайно нет дочери по имени Джоанна? – поинтересовался он.  
– Есть, – Леонард с опаской покосился на незнакомца.  
– Я Джим Кирк, – представился мужчина. – Мы с ней переписываемся.  
– Вот дерьмо, хочешь сказать, доктор Джим Кирк? Археолог? – уставился на него Леонард.  
– Так точно, – кивнул Джим. – А это Хикару, – он указал на старшего мальчика, затем повернулся к младшему, – и Павел. Паша.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Леонард.  
– Это остров дедушки, – ответил Паша.  
– А я здесь с инспекцией, – объяснил Джим.  
Леонард сдвинул брови.  
– Инспекция… Знаете, что? Может, вам стоит рассказать все по порядку?  
– «ЭнДжин»… Ты знаешь «ЭнДжин»? Отлично… Они нашли способ клонировать динозавров, – принялся излагать Джим. – Весь остров должен был быть парком. Меня и других специалистов пригласили осмотреть это место, убедиться, что оно безопасно для туристов.  
Леонард покачал головой, стискивая челюсти.  
– Ограды, указатели… Я сообразил, что здесь какой-то парк, но… клонировать динозавров?  
– Ага, – согласился Джим. – На самом деле это… В смысле, это просто удивительно.  
– Как вы здесь-то оказались? – спросил Леонард, жестом указывая на дерево.  
– Мы отправились на экскурсию по острову, и, похоже, случился какой-то сбой в электросети. Ти-рекс выбрался из загона, и… – Джим поморщился. – Пришлось убегать, – дети придвинулись к нему поближе. – Ну, ладно. А ты здесь каким ветром?  
– Моя дочь отослала тебе рисунок прокомпсогната? – уточнил Леонард. Джим кивнул. – Один из них напал на маленькую девочку на пляже в нескольких милях от клиники, в которой я работаю. Я врач, если Джоанна не говорила, – Джим снова кивнул. – За несколько недель до этого «ЭнДжин» привезли рабочего в ужасном состоянии. Твердили, что он попал под ковш экскаватора, но рана выглядела так, будто на него напало животное. Не говоря уже о том, что парень повторял что-то о рапторе.  
Пашу передернуло.  
– Они жуткие.  
– Это точно, – Леонард поглядел вниз, на тело Эмилио. – В итоге, я кое-что разузнал, и мы с моим другом приехали сюда, чтобы разобраться, в чем дело.  
Джим помолчал какое-то время, проследив взгляд Леонарда.  
– Это твой друг?  
– Да, – тихо подтвердил Леонард, его глаза потускнели.  
– Я говорил, что видел раптора, – негромко пробормотал Хикару. – Я был прав. Это был не отниелия, как сказал Реджис.  
– Ну, скорее всего, они ночные животные, – заметил Джим. – Утром можно будет двинуться дальше?  
– Куда? – вздохнул Леонард.  
– Назад в центр для гостей, – пожал плечами Джим. – По крайней мере, там есть люди.  
– И как ты собираешься найти его?  
– Думаю, можно идти вдоль реки.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Леонард. – Это плохая идея. Собственно говоря, это чудовищная идея.  
– Она выведет нас прямиком к ограде, за которой расположен центр для гостей, – заметил Джим.  
– Послушай, ты, видимо, изучаешь только вымерших животных, но я прожил в долбаных джунглях достаточно времени, чтобы знать, что у водоемов лучше подолгу не задерживаться. Именно туда стягиваются хищники в поисках легкой добычи. Животное почти беззащитно, когда склоняется, чтобы попить, – так погиб отец Эмилио. И сам Эмилио, _блядь_. – К тому же, сдается мне, река – не самая прямая дорожка до ваших гостевых центров. Так что, если у тебя не найдется ловко припрятанной в штанах лодки, нам придется пилить пешком, что может занять несколько дней.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Джим.  
– Можно пойти вдоль забора. Земля в непосредственной близости должна быть выровненной и удобной для ходьбы, на крайний случай можно взобраться на бетонное основание. И вокруг полно деревьев, если потребуется быстро спрятаться или заночевать.  
Джим поразмыслил с минуту.  
– Так мы будем ближе к датчикам. У диспетчерской будет шанс нас засечь, когда снова заработают компьютеры. Сейчас я припоминаю, что кто-то говорил, будто на реку датчики установить не получилось.  
– Вот и отлично, – Леонард бросил взгляд на забор. – Есть идеи, в какой стороне центр для гостей?  
Джим пожал плечами и привалился к стволу.  
– Почти уверен, что нужно идти на север, – он зевнул. – Утром разберемся.  
Леонард кивнул, плотно сжав губы при виде выражения лица Джима, когда дети подсуетились поближе и прижались к его боку.  
Леонард свернулся калачиком, набросив на себя одну из запасных рубашек Эмилио. Мерное дыхание Паши напомнило ему о Джоанне, и он заснул под это тихое сопение.  
Очнулся он носом в кудряшках. Похоже, среди ночи Паша переместился к нему, криво набросив одеяло на них обоих.  
– Ему показалось, что тебе холодно, – объяснил со своего места Джим.  
– Славный парень, – пробормотал Леонард, аккуратно отодвигаясь от Паши. – Схожу наполню фляги. В обоих рюкзаках есть протеиновые батончики.  
– Спасибо, – отозвался Джим.  
Леонард пожал плечами, взял две походные фляги и личную карманную жестянку. Вода им понадобится больше, чем спиртное.  
Спускался он очень осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть по сторонам. Оказавшись на земле, он услышал мягкое стрекотание у себя за спиной, и резко развернулся. Небольшие динозавры размером с курицу – он готов был поклясться, что это прокомпсогнаты, – примостились на теле Эмилио.  
– Кыш, – гаркнул Леонард, поднимая камень и швыряя в животных. Те разбежались, но миг спустя снова подошли к телу, опасливо, но решительно. – Ну же, убирайтесь.  
– Оставь их, – сказал Джим. – Они падальщики.  
Леонард уставился на ящеров, отчаянно желая прогнать тех силой взгляда. Разумеется, ничего не вышло. Он напряженно сжал кулаки и, отойдя к реке, занялся промыванием фляжек.  
К тому времени, как он забрался обратно на дерево, дети уже проснулись и вовсю жевали протеиновые батончики.  
– Можно мне? – попросил Паша, протягивая руку к фляге.  
– Пока нет, – отрезал Леонард, методично потроша свой рюкзак. У него ушло на это какое-то время, но в итоге он выудил наружу бутылочку йода. Удивительно, что она не разбилась прошлым вечером. – Сначала нужно ее обезопасить.  
– Но мне пить охота, – пожаловался Паша.  
– Мы понятия не имеем, что там в этой воде, парень, – грозно проговорил Леонард. – Готов поклясться, что она кишит самыми безбожными бактериями, какие есть на свете. Будет чертовски обидно, если ты переживешь нападение ти-рекса и умрешь от холеры.  
– Холера? – вскинул брови Джим. – Серьезно?  
– Или хуже, – отрезал Леонард. – Кто знает, что за мерзкие болезни таскают на себе эти динозавры. Одна маленькая царапина, и все мы можем проснуться с глазным кровотечением.  
– Ты очень странный, – протянул Хикару.  
– Мы на острове, переполненном человекоядными динозаврами, – заметил Леонард. – Это жизнь странная. А у меня просто паранойя.  
Паша хихикнул.  
– Сколько ждать, пока она обезвредится? – спросил Хикару, с подозрением косясь на Леонарда.  
– Полчаса, – сказал Леонард, поднимаясь на ноги. – Пожалуй, нам пора выдвигаться.  
Хикару слегка побледнел, поглядывая вниз.  
– Ненавижу спускаться с деревьев.  
– На этом нет машины, Хикс, – утешил его Паша.  
Леонард моргнул.  
– Почему у меня такое ощущение, что вчера ты опустил пару вещей по ходу рассказа, – спросил он Джима.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
– Наверное, потому что так оно и есть. Идем.  
– Не подходите к тем тварям, – оказавшись на земле, подал голос Леонард, хмуря брови на компи. – Может, они и кажутся падальщиками, но они напали на здоровую девочку примерно твоего возраста, Паша.  
– Пайк предполагал, что они могли нападать на младенцев в деревнях вдоль побережья, – заметил Джим. – Он показал нам график младенческой смертности, но Скотти сказал, что к сбежавшим динозаврам это отношения не имеет. Поэтому я не уверен, что…  
– Думаешь, с мистером Пайком все в порядке? – спросил Паша.  
– Очень надеюсь, приятель, – отозвался Джим. – Сложно сказать. Может, ему повезло. Может, Реджис и друг доктора Маккоя окажутся единственными жертвами.  
Леонард фыркнул.  
– Ты забываешь, что люди идиоты, Джим. Если у этого Хана хватило дурости соорудить этот зоопарк… кто знает, чего ему будет стоить поумнеть, – он покачал головой. – И не забывай, Эмилио и ваш Реджис – не первые жертвы. Мне известно как минимум об одном строителе, а кто может поручиться, что не было других?  
– Это верно, – согласился Джим. – Думаю, Хан не позволит привести сюда тяжелую артиллерию.  
– Именно, – прогремел Леонард. – Вот увидишь, потребуется что-то более масштабное, чем несколько смертей, чтобы Хан закрыл парк.  
– Мы не позволим ему замять дело, – возразил Джим. – Спок и Скотти со мной согласятся. И Пайк тоже, если он жив.  
– Как же, парень, – усмехнулся Леонард. – Уверен, все будет так просто, как ты говоришь.  
– Может быть, не просто, но у нас получится, – заявил Джим. – Я не верю в безвыигрышный сценарий, Боунс.  
– Ты серьезно меня сейчас Боунсом назвал? – возмутился Леонард.  
– Костоправ, увлекающийся археологией, – пожал плечами Джим. – Как еще тебя звать?  
– У меня имя есть. Очень хорошее имя.  
– Ага, когда тебе пятьдесят, – кивнул Джим.  
– В любом возрасте, – парировал Леонард.  
– А как рапторы заводят детей? – вмешался вдруг Паша.  
– Что, прости? – пробормотал Леонард, в легком ужасе от мысли, что ему придется объяснять «про это». Он вполне осознанно выбрал травматологию вместо гинекологии или педиатрии.  
– Доктор Кодос сказал, у динозавров не может быть детей, – пояснил Паша. – Но у рапторов есть. Как так?  
– Хороший вопрос, – согласился Джим.  
– А я-то гадал, отчего работники парка так хреново следят за размножением, – хмыкнул Леонард. – В смысле, раз уж рапторы попали в загон для апатозавров.  
– Думаю, дело в ДНК, которую использовали, чтобы залатать дыры в спирали, – вспомнил свою теорию Джим. – Вчера я заметил, что рекс не может меня видеть, если я не шевелюсь.  
– Как это связано с размножением? – нахмурился Леонард.  
– Ни один хищник не смог бы эволюционировать с подобным зрением, не позволяющим видеть бездвижную добычу, – пояснил Джим. – Это просто бессмысленно. Но у некоторых амфибий такое качество присутствует. И, похоже, где-то существует вид амфибий, способный размножаться в однополой среде.  
– Лягушка-тростнянка может менять пол, – выпалил Хикару.  
Оба мужчины уставились на него.  
Хикару пожал плечами.  
– На прошлый день рождения мама подарила мне подписку на «ЗооКниги».  
– Я помню эту статью, – подтвердил Паша. – _Hyperolius viridiflavus_ – изменчивая тростнянка.  
Леонард усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
– И эти дети называют меня странным.

***

– Когда можно будет сделать привал и поесть? – спросил Хикару. – Я голоден.  
– И я, – подал голос Паша, замедляя шаг. – А есть что-то кроме протеиновых батончиков? В них кокос.  
– Не фанат кокосовой стружки, да? – отозвался Джим. Паша скривился и помотал головой. – Я тоже.  
– Ну, видимо, у нас привал, – кивнул Боунс. – Вон там установлены датчики, давайте поедим под ними. Посмотрим, удастся ли их запустить.  
– Даже если получится, мы… Эй, – Джим забежал вперед. – Это что, техническая будка? Может, выйдет связаться с диспетчерской.  
– Эта штука по ту сторону ограды. Думаю, там все еще загон для тираннозавров, – заметил Боунс. – Не помню, чтобы мы проходили какие-то ограничители, указывающие на смену паддока.  
– Ага, не проходили, – подтвердил Джим. – Но нужно предупредить остальных о рапторах в парке. И доставить детей в безопасное место.  
– Тогда я лучше схожу туда один, – вдруг заявил Боунс.  
Джим возмущенно крякнул.  
– Что? Нет, я пойду. Почему это тебе надо идти?  
– Потому что ты долбаный эксперт по динозаврам, – отчеканил Боунс. – Кто лучше тебя проведет этих детей сквозь кишащий динозаврами парк?  
– Мне кажется, иметь при себе доктора тоже не самый плохой вариант, – осклабился Джим. – Ты хоть на ограду-то сможешь забраться?  
– Я?.. Кончай дурака валять, Джим, – Боунс сбросил рюкзак у основания забора. – Кроме того, ты травмирован. Не думай, что я не заметил. У тебя как минимум ушиб ребер, не говоря уже об этих огромных синяках.  
– Да, но…  
– Никаких «но», черт возьми. Подсади меня, – велел Боунс.  
Джим просверлил его взглядом, прикидывая свои шансы забраться на основание забора самому. Но они уже миновали густые заросли загона для апатозавров, и Боунс, скорее всего, схватил бы его за ремень и сдернул на землю, не дав далеко уйти.  
Он вздохнул и сцепил пальцы, подставляя их под ногу доктора.  
– Будь осторожен, Боунс.  
– Продолжишь меня так называть, и я могу решить, что переоценил преимущества наличия в команде эксперта по динозаврам, – откликнулся Боунс, а затем проворчал что-то себе под нос.  
– Что-что? – Джим задрал голову и сощурился.  
– Я сказал: когда выберемся из этой дыры, я больше никогда в жизни ни на что не залезу, – процедил Боунс. – Я доктор, а не скалолаз, черт возьми.  
– А это электрифицированная ограда, а не утес, – брякнул Джим, подавив улыбку, когда Боунс обернулся и смерил его грозным взглядом. – Но я с тобой солидарен. Я тоже не очень люблю лазить на высоты.  
– Серьезно? – удивился Боунс, перекидывая ногу через верхний провод и задерживаясь на верхушке забора, чтобы стереть пот с лица. – Я решил, ты у нас адреналиновый наркоман.  
– О, так и есть, – заверил его Джим. – Прыжки с парашютом, тарзанка, серфинг… но не лазание на высоты. Никогда не был фанатом.  
Боунс неопределенно хмыкнул.  
– Что такое адреналиновый наркоман? – спросил Паша.  
– Так называют людей, которые любят опасные вещи, – объяснил Джим. – По-видимому, доктор к ним не относится.  
– После всего, что я видел? Парень, если ты думаешь, что нападение динозавра – это плохо, ты явно повидал недостаточно немыслимого дерьма, которое добровольно творят с собой люди, – убежденно проговорил Боунс. – Однажды мне попался малец с самой что ни на есть настоящей лампочкой в заднице.  
– Лампочкой? – охнул Хикару.  
– Да, он пытался… Гм, ладно, это глупости. Одно из преимуществ Коста-Рики – здесь нет и половины всех этих безмозглых идиотов, – заключил Боунс.  
– Почему ты переехал? – спросил Паша.  
– Неудачно развелся, – ответил Боунс после секундной заминки. На миг показалось, что он добавит что-то еще, но он проворчал только: – Может быть, вернусь в Штаты, когда все закончится. Меня начинает подташнивать от джунглей.  
– Тебе надо поехать со мной в Монтану, – нашелся Джим. – Наш экспедиционный врач планирует подать в отставку.  
– О, да, – пробурчал Боунс, и Джим физически ощутил, как тот закатывает глаза. – Уехать с острова, полного живых динозавров, чтобы отправиться изучать мертвых.  
– По крайней мере, скелеты не попытаются тебя убить, Боунс, – вяло усмехнулся Джим.  
Боунс фыркнул.  
– Ладно, я иду внутрь. Берегите себя, будьте на чеку.  
Он спрыгнул с основания, громко выругавшись при приземлении.  
– С ним ведь все будет хорошо? – спросил Хикару.  
– Да, конечно, – заверил Джим. – Давайте-ка перекусим, пока ждем. О, глядите, здесь есть яблоки.  
Он протянул одно Паше, но мальчик покачал головой.  
– Ты и яблоки не любишь? – спросил Джим, откусывая внушительный кусок.  
– Не хочу, чтобы доктор Маккой не вернулся, – пробормотал Паша.  
Джим нахмурился.  
– «Кто яблоко в день съедает, у того доктор не бывает», – процитировал Паша.  
Джим подавился куском фрукта, попеременно смеясь и кашляя.  
– Это просто пословица, Паша. Это не взаправду, – закатил глаза Хикару.  
– Не переживай, приятель, – Джим еще раз кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. Он протянул Паше яблоко. – Уверен, потребуется нечто большее, чем яблоко, чтобы отвадить от нас Боунса.

***

При ближнем рассмотрении техническая будка оказалась хлипковатой. Леонард ступил внутрь, отмечая про себя, что строение скорее напоминает сарай. По-видимому, тираннозавры нечасто навещали эту часть загона, либо их накачивали транквилизаторами, прежде чем запустить сюда рабочего.  
Окно пропускало достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть окружение, но Леонард все равно дернул за шнур, пробуя включить лампочку. Она не сработала. Это, скорее всего, означало, что телефон в углу тоже мертв. На всякий случай Леонард все же поднял трубку и послушал.  
Слегка приуныв, он продолжил осмотр, не теряя надежды найти что-нибудь полезное…  
Он немного оживился, обнаружив на стене аптечку, и переложил ее содержимое в валявшийся на полу небольшой холщовый мешок. Он был уже у двери, когда его остановил прерывающийся голос.  
– …шел …ло Нер… – сказал кто-то сквозь треск и помехи, казалось, идущие из рации.  
_Рация!_  
– Чт… …ал, Финн… – произнес другой голос.  
– Нашел тело Неро, – откликнулся первый мужчина.  
Чуть тише, будто находясь дальше от рации, кто-то добавил:  
– …аное месиво…  
Леонард заметался в поисках источника звука. Нужно было успеть, пока не закончится передача. Он перевернул стол и повалил какие-то вещи на пол. Наконец, ему удалось отыскать маленькую портативную рацию, и он зажал кнопку передачи.  
– Алло? Алло, кто-нибудь меня слышит?  
– …то это?  
– Меня зовут Леонард Маккой, – четко проговорил Леонард. – Я доктор. Я в з… загоне для апатозавров с Джимом Кирком и двумя детьми, Пашей и Хикару.  
– …н сказал …дети? – спросил кто-то другой.  
Еще один голос уточнил:  
– …де вы сказали…  
– Загон для апатозавров, – гаркнул Леонард. – Рядом с технической будкой в загоне для тираннозавров.  
– …рошо, – отозвался голос. – …едем за… выйти к… …ге?  
– Повторите еще раз, – попросил Леонард. – Куда?  
– Под… …орога?  
– Подъездная дорога, – он облегченно выдохнул. – Да, мы сможем туда подойти. Мы…  
Он настороженно замер, все еще удерживая палец на кнопке передачи.  
Снаружи строения донеслось деликатное сопение. Хижина наполнилась резким запахом гниющей плоти и мускуса. Очень медленно Леонард повернул голову. В одно из окон заглядывал тираннозавр.

***

– Его нет уже очень долго, – Паша хмурил брови, разглядывая ограду.  
– Наверняка, там нашелся телефон, – Джим приобнял мальчика за плечи. – Он пытается вызвать подмогу, вот и все.  
– Он мог бы крикнуть нам, – пробормотал Паша, нервно постукивая пальцами по ноге.  
– Он в порядке, Паша, – бросил Хикару. – Прекрати так волноваться.  
Паша надулся, затем скривился и поднес к носу яблоко, осторожно принюхиваясь.  
– Вы чувствуете? Пахнет, будто что-то сгнило.  
Джим вскинулся, тоже ощутив странный запах. Он вскочил на ноги, разбежался и прыгнул на бетонное основание. Пришлось повозиться и напрячь мускулы, но ему удалось взобраться наверх.  
Возле технической будки топтался детеныш рекса. За его головой, внутри хибары Джим разглядел Боунса.  
Боунс поднял глаза, и их взгляды встретились.  
Джим потряс головой, одними губами шепча:  
– Не двигайся.  
Боунс сжал челюсти.  
– Эй! – громко обратился к ящеру Джим. Морда рекса дернулась в его сторону. – Я здесь, тупой сукин сын.  
Зверь пригнулся, рявкнул и бросился на забор.  
Джим отпрыгнул, едва не свалившись, и бросился бежать.  
– Перебирайся на эту сторону ограды, Боунс, – на ходу крикнул он.  
Тираннозавр зарычал. Джим зарычал в ответ. Рекс был быстр… быстрее, чем положено животному его размеров, и гораздо быстрее Джима. Время от времени ящер останавливался и вгрызался в забор, но проволока казалась достаточно прочной, чтобы сдержать детеныша даже без электричества.  
– Иди сюда, чучело, – вопил Джим, перескакивая через низкорастущие ветви. Неожиданно завыла сирена.  
Рекс застыл в замешательстве, затем обернулся.  
Он оставил преследование Джима и направился к Боунсу.  
Боунс торчал на вершине ограды, перебрасывая ногу на сторону загона для апатозавров.  
– Эй, погоди, – Джим просунул сквозь забор руку. – Гляди, что у меня есть. Иди сюда, я здесь, черт побери.  
Сирена взвыла еще громче. Джим понятия не имел, слышно ли его поверх этого шума. Он принялся карабкаться по проволоке, останавливаясь на каждой перемычке и вопя на рекса.  
Боунс соскользнул и повис, застряв ногой в проволоке.  
Хикару делал попытки запрыгнуть на бетонное основание.  
– Эй ты, – рявкнул Джим, взобравшись чуть выше. – Эй, дино, давай поймай меня.  
Боунс высвободился и с болезненным вскриком упал на бетонное основание.  
Рекс фыркнул на него и снова повернулся к Джиму.  
– Так-то, мерзкий маленький ублюдок, – усмехнулся Джим, дергая проволоку в попытках потрясти забор.  
– Спускайся, доктор Кирк, спускайся, – тараторил Паша.  
Рекс приближался, разевая челюсти.  
Джим приготовился к прыжку.  
Чудовищный толчок отбросил его от ограды. Он успел услышать вопль Паши, увидеть, как в забор врезался рекс, выбивая снопы искр и визжа от боли. После чего сознание его покинуло.

– «Наши динозавры – самые настоящие», – издевательски прогнусавил Кодос, гневно пыхтя и вышагивая по коридору.  
– Он идиот, пап, – прокомментировала поспевающая следом Ленор Каридиан.  
– Всегда есть место для улучшений, – отрезал Кодос, сворачивая в столовую. – Люди до сих пор пытаются изучить геном человека, чтобы иметь возможность совершенствоваться за его счет. Почему бы не делать то же с динозаврами?  
– И с ними вечно столько проблем, – согласилась Ленор, балансируя с двумя подносами в руках и следя, как Кодос нагружает их едой. – Рекс слишком быстрый, рапторы чересчур злобные… у гипсисов какие-то кожные инфекции, стегосы постоянно болеют…  
– Да-да, я в курсе, – раздраженно отозвался Кодос, но, уловив на лице дочери огорчение, тут же пожалел о своей резкости. – Прости меня, дорогая. Иногда Хан просто… выбешивает. Я не хотел на тебе срываться.  
– Знаю, – Ленор широко ему улыбнулась. Они уселись за столик в углу, где можно было поесть в тишине и покое. Наученные горьким опытом рабочие даже не пытались подсесть к ним или завести беседу.  
Кодос оскалился, наблюдая, как один из наемников утрамбовывает в рот слишком большое количество салата. Каких жалких, презренных людишек насобирал здесь Хан. Зато дешевых. Хана заботила только дешевизна, не экономил он лишь на главах департаментов. Самого Кодоса выдернули прямиком из аспирантуры лет эдак тридцать тому назад.  
Кодос хорошо помнил те времена. Он успел принять предложение преподавать на кафедре, но уже тогда понимал, что университеты стремительно теряют свой вес. И где он теперь? Просто смешно, что он не позволяет своей дочери даже думать о чем-то кроме «ЭнДжин».  
Не то, чтобы она так уж интересовалась другими позициями. Она была таким чудесным ребенком.  
Ели они по большей части молча. Порой Кодос заводил разговор, выдвигая гипотезы разрешения некоторых генетических вопросов или улучшения иных процессов. Ленор никогда не мешала ему размышлять вслух, лишь время от времени комментировала и очень редко высказывала собственные идеи.  
Обычно они были достаточно толковыми, и он гадал, тратила ли она все свое свободное время, чтобы придумать их и произвести на него впечатление, или в самом деле была почти так же остра на ум, как он сам.  
Вставая из-за стола, он погладил ее по голове и, несмотря на протест девушки, поднял оба их подноса и забросил в мойку. Он позволил Ленор взять себя под руку, и они направились назад в лабораторию.

***

Они были с головой в работе, когда снаружи начались крики. Поначалу они едва ли заметили шум.  
– Папа? – встревожилась Ленор.  
Кодос схватил ее за плечо и толкнул к яслям. В ужасе он наблюдал, как в помещение ворвался мужчина с оторванной рукой. Скачущий следом раптор нагнал беглеца и прижал к полу.  
Ленор закричала.  
Раптор уставился на них. Его подбородок украшала кровь и ошметки плоти. Он зашипел и ступил вперед, сходя с извивающегося тела еще живого рабочего.  
Кодос запихал Ленор в ясли и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Он оттащил дочь в угол комнаты, подальше от двери, и попытался отогнать просеменившего к ним детеныша раптора. Ленор подняла зверька и прижала к груди. Кодос нахмурился, но присел рядом с ней, пережидая, пока взрослый раптор сообразит, что не может пробраться через дверь, потеряет интерес и уйдет.  
А затем повернулась ручка.  
Ленор набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы снова закричать, но Кодос зажал ей рот. Дверь приоткрылась и в щель просунулась морда раптора. Зверь помедлил с минуту, после чего ловко скользнул в комнату.  
Детеныш завизжал. Голова взрослого ящера дернулась в их сторону. Кодос схватил детеныша и швырнул его в вошедшего раптора. Он вцепился в Ленор, вскочил на ноги и оттащил ее в другую часть комнаты.  
Послышался отчетливый звук раздираемого на части детеныша. Ленор всхлипнула. Пронзительный писк детеныша резко оборвался.  
Кодос сунул пропуск в замок, отступил и протолкнул Ленор в следующую комнату.  
На его спину приземлилось что-то очень тяжелое, и он испуганно вскрикнул, а затем вскинул голову, услышав гневный вопль Ленор, – та лупила раптора планшетом для бумаги.  
– Ленор, нет, – попытался выдавить он, но под весом ящера ему не удавалось даже вздохнуть.  
Он едва успел уловить, как раптор сдвинулся, только заметил, что Ленор отпрянула вглубь помещения. На пол хлынула кровь из ее груди, а из чудовищного пореза на животе вывалились внутренности. Девушка потрясенно выдохнула и осела на пол. Она попыталась затолкать внутренности обратно в живот. Движения были дергаными и вялыми.  
Кодос сделал еще одну попытку пошевелиться. Ноги раптора сместились. Крючковатый коготь вонзился в плоть его спины. В ужасе расширив глаза, Кодос наблюдал, как сверху нависла морда стоящего на нем раптора.  
– Ленор, – прохрипел Кодос, протягивая руки к девушке. – Ленор.  
Та открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг накренилась на сторону, уставившись на него потухшим взглядом.  
Вокруг шеи Кодоса сомкнулись огромные челюсти. Он скорее услышал, чем почувствовал хруст, а затем все потонуло во тьме.

– Джим, – Леонард бросился к неподвижному телу парня, игнорируя боль в боку.  
По ту сторону ограды, над телом Джима тираннозавр сделал последнюю попытку прорваться сквозь сетку. Он гневно заревел, затем издал более тихий жалобный звук, напомнивший Леонарду обиженный скулеж, после чего развернулся и ушел, раздраженно дергая головой.  
Леонард рывком затормозил и рухнул на колени рядом с Джимом.  
– Черт тебя подери, Джим, гребаный ты идиот, – отчитал он, кладя руку на горло парня. Пульс прощупывался. Но, поднеся ладонь ко рту Джима, он определил, что тот не дышит.  
– С ним все хорошо? – близким к истерике тоном спросил Паша. – С доктором Кирком все хорошо?  
– Держи его в стороне, Хикару, – велел Леонард. Он зажал Джиму ноздри и прильнул ртом к его рту, вталкивая воздух в легкие парня.  
– Он будет в порядке, – дрожащим голосом произнес Хикару, наблюдая, как Леонард проводит сердечно-легочную реанимацию. – Ведь будет, правда?  
Леонард не прервался, чтобы ответить. Так протекло несколько напряженных минут. С замиранием сердца он попробовал еще раз.  
Джим захрипел, с трудом приоткрывая глаза. Леонард перевернул его набок, давая парню прокашляться и отдышаться.  
– Вот и хорошо, Джим, – подбодрил Леонард. – Мальчики, принесите мне ту холщовую сумку.  
Хикару убежал и вскоре вернулся со странным выражением на лице.  
– Твоя сумка разговаривает.  
– Я нашел рацию, – Леонард вытащил названный предмет и протянул Хикару. – Поговори с ними, пока я перевязываю Джиму ладони.  
– Алло? – пробормотал Хикару. Когда ответа не последовало, он повторил это чуть громче.  
– Нужно сначала кнопку нажать, – Паша потянулся к рации. Хикару отдернул руку, и между детьми завязалась небольшая потасовка.  
– Мальчики, не сейчас, – попросил Леонард.  
Хикару показал Паше язык и вдавил кнопку передачи.  
– Алло?  
– …то Хикару? – спросили на другом конце.  
– Да, – подтвердил Хикару.  
– Переключи каналы, – посоветовал Паша, снова протягивая руку к рации.  
Хикару увернулся.  
– Я меняю каналы. Четвертый канал. Повторяю, четвертый канал, прием.  
Он сменил канал.  
– Теперь нас слышно? – спросил голос.  
– Да, мы вас слышим, – отозвался Хикару.  
– Что произошло?  
– На нас напал малыш рекс, – доложил Хикару, игнорируя возмущенное «Малыш?» Леонарда.  
– Проклятье. Он тоже в загоне для апатозавров?  
– Что значит «тоже»? – рявкнул Леонард.  
– Нет, доктору Маккою пришлось забраться в загон ти-рексов, чтобы поискать телефон в той хижине для технического персонала, – ответил Хикару. – Вы нас отсюда заберете? Мы все еще рядом с хижиной. Рекс ушел, когда заработала ограда.  
– О, слава богу, они снова врубили электричество, – донеслось из рации. – Ладно, встречаемся на подъездной дороге, что ведет к будке для техобслуживания. Кто еще с вами? Я не разобрал ранее.  
– Я, Паша, доктор Кирк и доктор Маккой, – отчитался Хикару. – Мы в порядке, только доктора Кирка немножко стукнуло током.  
– Он говорит «немножко», – проворчал Леонард. – Десять гребаных тысяч вольт…  
– Кто, черт возьми, этот доктор Маккой?  
Джим перехватил рацию.  
– Может, разберемся с этим, когда сбежим с долбаного острова смерти, а? – хрипло поинтересовался он.  
Последовала короткая пауза.  
– Хорошо. Мы уже выезжаем. Конец связи.  
– Попробуйте, блядь, не выехать, – буркнул Джим, выпустил из руки рацию и плюхнулся назад в траву. – Когда свалим отсюда, хочу миллион гамбургеров.  
– Тебе крупно повезет, если я позволю тебе съесть желе, – заметил Леонард. – И давай, Тор, поднимайся. Пора ехать домой.  
– В Асгард, – драматично изрек Джим, с помощью Леонарда вставая на ноги.  
– Ладно, мальчики, берем рюкзаки и выдвигаемся, – объявил Леонард, закидывая себе на плечо руку Джима.

***

К тому времени, как они добрались до дороги, Джим уже мог идти без посторонней помощи, хоть и слегка прихрамывал. Боунс настоял на том, чтобы держаться рядом, и при ходьбе их плечи то и дело задевали друг друга.  
Джип подъехал через несколько минут. В задней части машины стоял Скотти, неловко сжимая в руках винтовку. Сидящий за рулем суровый, крепко сбитый мужчина с подозрением оглядел Боунса с ног до головы.  
– Ты Маккой? – спросил он.  
– Доктор Маккой, – отозвался Боунс.  
– Что за доктор? – спохватился Скотти. – У нас на базе тяжелораненый человек.  
– Я именно такой доктор, – кивнул Боунс. Он положил руки на бедра Джима, помогая тому забраться в джип.  
– Знаешь, я уже вполне в норме, Боунс, – заверил его Джим.  
– Наши представления о норме сильно отличаются, – заметил Боунс. – Мальчики, полезайте на заднее сидение к…  
– Монтгомери Скотт, выдающийся математик, – представился Скотти. – Отзываюсь на Скотти.  
– Леонард Маккой, хирург-травматолог. Отзываюсь на что угодно кроме Боунса, – Боунс бросил на Джима раздраженный неодобрительный взгляд.  
– Что здесь делает хирург-травматолог? – спросил сидевший за рулем мужчина.  
– Я не отвечаю на вопросы тех, кому недостает манер назвать свое имя, – парировал Боунс.  
– Шон Финнеган, – бросил через плечо водитель. – Егерь.  
– А, так это тебе положено следить за здешней живностью, – если бы Боунс вложил в свой тон чуть больше сарказма, Джим был уверен, что тот в буквальном смысле полился бы у него изо рта. – Отлично справляешься. Пять баллов.  
– Питание отрубилось по вине Неро, – отозвался Финнеган. – Он стащил несколько эмбрионов из лаборатории Кодоса.  
– Вы его поймали? – поинтересовался Джим.  
Финнеган обернулся, фыркнул и потряс головой.  
– Нет, дилофозавры успели раньше. Мы оставили его для компи.  
Боунс поморщился.  
– Если бы не он, у нас бы все было под контролем, – заявил Финнеган.  
– Под контролем? – Боунс весь подобрался в той манере, которую Джим начал ассоциировать с прелюдией к Тотальной Головомойке. – Да ты совсем из ума выжил. Весь контроль, что вы имели над этой гребаной дырой, полетел к чертовой бабушке, когда вы вырастили первого сраного динозавра. Черт, да может и еще раньше. Вы ни хрена не знаете об этих животных и едва ли что-то знаете о технологии, с помощью которой они создаются. И тем не менее вы пытаетесь – тщетно, надо сказать – держать их под контролем. У меня на глазах один из ваших рабочих скончался от ран, оставленных когтями динозавра, и как минимум одно из животных сбежало с острова, едва не убив маленькую девочку. В вашем так называемом раю свободно разгуливают и плодятся велоцирапторы, о чем, судя по выражению твоего лица, ты понятия не имеешь. Все это чистой воды кретинизм, абсурд и преступная халатность. И я тебе гарантирую, я прослежу за тем, чтобы всех этих ящерообразных недоделков стерли с лица земли, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю в жизни, – он ощерился. – Если повезет, может быть, в ход пустят атомную бомбу, и радиация лишит вас всех возможности иметь детей и передавать свою тупость следующему поколению.  
Скотти сдавленно хрюкнул, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть смех.  
– Что за бред ты несешь, док? – прошипел Финнеган. – Все наши рапторы сидят взаперти…  
– Захлопни свой гребаный рот, – голос Боунса дрогнул, и он ткнул пальцем так близко к лицу Финнегана, что с легкостью мог бы выколоть тому глаз. – Прошлой ночью стая этих зверюг у меня на глазах разодрала на части моего друга, так что не смей говорить, что я брежу.  
В джипе воцарилась тишина.  
– Мда, – некоторое время спустя подал голос Скотти. – Не так уж весело быть всегда правым. Особенно если это означает, что шансы свалить с острова живыми удручающе малы.  
– А что вы делали в этой части парка? – спросил Хикару, очевидно пытаясь разрядить обстановку и сменить тему. – Искали Неро?  
– Нет, большого рекса, – Скотти некомфортно повертел в руках винтовку.  
– Большого? – переспросил Боунс. Он глянул на Хикару. – Ты назвал того рекса малышом… Хотите сказать, в парке есть еще и взрослая особь?  
– Да, – подтвердил Финнеган. – И он решил оторваться по полной. Уже прикончил молодого гадрозавра.  
– Это ведь хорошо, да? – спросил Джим. – В смысле, для парка не так здорово, но нам-то выгодно. Это значит, что он не голоден.  
– Он все равно нападет, если мы попадемся ему на глаза, – бросил Финнеган. – У него пунктик по поводу охраны своей территории.  
– Прекрасно, – вздохнул Боунс. – По крайней мере, мы в джипе.  
Финнеган покосился на него, затем снова уставился на дорогу с видом человека, избегающего зрительного контакта.  
– Мы, э-э… не обгоним его на джипе.  
– Что ты сказал? – прогремел Боунс.  
– Джип разгоняется до 35, максимум 40 миль в час. Рекс делает все 45.  
– И вам не приходило в голову, что это может оказаться… ну, не знаю, скажем, проблемой? – поинтересовался Боунс.  
– Хан хотел настоящих динозавров, – пожал плечами Финнеган. – Кодос пытался убедить его перейти на новую версию, сделать динозавров более безопасными для туристов… Но Хан упрям. Он считает, что они уже достигли пика эволюции.  
Боунс сделал глубокий вдох, пальцами массируя переносицу.  
– Он ведь понимает, что это не настоящие динозавры?  
– Думаю, вряд ли, – ответил Финнеган.  
– И он всем здесь заправляет? – уточнил Боунс. – Последнее слово за ним? Нет никакого… разделения власти?  
– Он умеет очаровывать, – объяснил Финнеган. – Заговорит инвесторам зубы, и те делают, как он скажет.  
– Поэтому-то мы и здесь, – кивнул Джим. – Инвесторы наконец опомнились и начали что-то подозревать.  
– Ты хотел сказать: наконец вынули головы из своих задниц? – прокомментировал Боунс.  
Где-то на удалении раздался рык. Впрочем, недостаточно далеко на вкус Джима.  
– Вашу ж мать, – пробормотал Финнеган. – Он нас учуял.  
– Нужно убираться с этой дороги, – заявил Боунс. – Есть какой-то альтернативный маршрут?  
Финнеган на миг замешкался, затем резко крутанул руль влево.  
– Твое вождение прикончит нас раньше, чем рекс, – выдавил Скотти, крепко вцепившись в борт джипа, когда они налетели на выбоину.  
– Кончай ныть, – буркнул Финнеган. – Собственно, все вы можете заткнуться.  
Он остановил джип у ворот огромной куполообразной конструкции.  
– Этого в туре не было, – пробормотал Джим.  
– Оно еще не готово для туристов, – откликнулся Финнеган, запуская механизм, открывающий дверь. Он забрался обратно в машину. – А теперь сидите тихо и не высовывайтесь.  
Все последовали приказу и притаились на своих сидениях.  
– Это для дактилей? – тараща глаза по сторонам, спросил Джим. Он нервно подмечал гигантский белый помет, размазанный по земле и растениям.  
– Сеарадактили, – прошептал Финнеган. – Питаются рыбой. Практика показала, что свою территорию они оберегают еще более ревностно, чем рексы. Атаковали нескольких рабочих. Дай им шанс, они бы их на части разодрали.  
Над ними проплыла крупная тень, и Финнеган оставил все уловки тайком проползти по ангару. Джип дернулся вперед как раз в тот момент, когда дактиль врезался в землю.  
Животное немного повозилось, затем выпрямилось, используя для равновесия крошечные «ручки» в верхней части крыльев. Миг спустя дактиль снова взлетел, подняв столб пыли и пронзительно визжа.  
Над головами людей пронесся еще один ящер, и Финнеган резко вильнул в сторону.  
– Проклятье, Скотти, может, уже пристрелишь гребаную тварь? – рявкнул он.  
– Я… – Скотти покрутил в руках винтовку, явно волнуясь. – Я не… не могу…  
– Дай сюда эту штуку, – буркнул Боунс, отбирая у Скотти оружие.  
– Ты умеешь стрелять, док? – Финнеган на миг оторвал взгляд от дороги и обернулся, наблюдая, как Боунс встает в полный рост на пассажирском сидении.  
– Конечно, умею, – бросил Боунс, прицелившись. – Я из Джорджии.  
Один дактиль взвизгнул от боли и отстал, несколько раз кувыркнувшись в воздухе и рухнув на землю.  
– Охренеть, – прокомментировал Хикару.  
– Вытащи нас отсюда, Финнеган, – процедил Боунс, репозиционируя винтовку. – Не думаю, что здесь хватит патронов, чтобы уложить их всех.  
– Всех и не нужно, – крикнул в ответ Финнеган.  
На землю упал еще один дактиль.  
Джип затормозил у очередных ворот. Финнеган распахнул дверцу, выскочил наружу и бросился к рычагам управления. Он успел сделать лишь пару шагов, после чего вынужден был припасть к земле. Сверху спикировал дактиль, расцарапав когтями спину мужчины.  
Ящер заверещал и улетел прочь, неуклюже шевеля крыльями.  
Боунс пригнулся и перезарядил винтовку, резким рывком взводя курок.  
Финнеган поднялся на ноги и ухватился за рычаги.  
Ворота начали открываться. Финнеган вернулся к джипу.  
– Почти выбрались, парни, – пропыхтел он и вскрикнул, когда с неба атаковал очередной дактиль, протаранив бок егеря.  
– Стреляй в него, – зашептал Паша, когда дактиль попытался утащить бездвижное тело Финнегана.  
– Чертову хрень заклинило, – прорычал Боунс. Его всегда уверенные руки судорожно подрагивали, пытаясь заставить ружье работать.  
Рядом с первым дактилем приземлился второй. Он клюнул Финнегана и попытался помочь другому ящеру поднять тело в воздух.  
– Охренеть, – снова проговорил Хикару, когда клюв дактиля оросило брызгами крови.  
– Нужно уезжать отсюда, пока не закрылась дверь, – крикнул Скотти.  
– Может быть, мне еще удастся спасти его, – Боунс отчаянно дергал затвор винтовки.  
– У нас нет времени, – Джим перегнулся через сидение, одной рукой вцепился в руль, другой дотянулся до педали газа. Из-под колес полетел гравий, осыпая очередного дактиля.  
– Черт возьми, – бормотал Боунс, пока они неслись прочь из ангара. – Черт возьми.  
Краем глаза Джим заметил, как Боунс безвольно повалился на сидение.  
– Боунс…  
– Давайте просто уберемся отсюда, – тихо сказал Боунс, едва слышимый за ревом мотора.

***

– Где все? – спросил Леонард, когда они приблизились к центру для гостей. Не то, чтобы он ожидал шумный мегаполис, но вид парочки снующих по двору рабочих его бы утешил. – Всем держаться позади меня. Дайте знать, если заприметите рацию.  
Их рацию расшибло где-то в ангаре с дактилями, автомобильный же передатчик, по словам Скотти, был сломан еще до того, как они с Финнеганом выехали в парк.  
– Я нашел пост охраны, – заявил Джим, зашагав в направлении стойки. – Там должна быть рация.  
– Это что, кровь? – бледнея, проговорил Паша.  
Джим замедлил шаг. Леонард возвел винтовку и ободряюще кивнул. Джим осторожно прокрался вперед и перегнулся через стойку. Почти моментально его плечи расслабились, но лицо помрачнело.  
– Всего лишь… всего лишь мертвый охранник, – он зашел за стол и присел, скрываясь из виду. – И рация. Боже, какая мерзость, – он поднялся, сжимая в руке окровавленную рацию. Поднеся ее ко рту, он прогундосил, словно стараясь не дышать носом: – Алло? Алло, это Джим Кирк. Кто-нибудь… кто-нибудь жив?  
Тишина. Паша отвернулся и уткнулся лицом Леонарду в бок. Леонард и Хикару синхронно обняли его.  
– Вот ведь блядство, – выдохнул Скотти, запуская пятерню в волосы.  
– …им? – донесся прерывающийся голос из рации. – Джим?  
– Спок? – Джим тяжело привалился к стойке, смахивая навернувшиеся слезы. – О, господи, Спок.  
– Ты цел, Джим? – спросил Спок. – С тобой есть кто-то еще?  
– Я в порядке. Со мной дети и Скотти, и тот чувак, Леонард Маккой. Мы… мы потеряли Финнегана в ангаре с дактилями. А у тебя что?  
– Здесь Хан и Ухура, – сообщил Спок.  
– Что насчет Кодоса?  
– Мертв.  
– А Пайк?  
Заминка.  
– Я бы не стал сейчас на него рассчитывать, – осторожно заметил Спок.  
– Он на морфине, – пояснил женский голос. – Слушайте, нам необходимо добраться до диспетчерской и перезапустить систему. Я помогу с технической стороной, как только вы окажетесь внутри. Но вам нужно поторапливаться.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что рапторы умеют прогрызать сталь, – ответила женщина. – И если в ближайшее время электричество не поступит в решетки на окнах, они залезут в нашу комнату.  
– Рапторы что, и сюда добрались? – озадаченно спросил Леонард.  
Джим покачал головой.  
– Ухура, ты ведь о взрослых рапторах говоришь? – уточнил он.  
– Да. Сейчас нет времени все пересказывать, но все восемь разгуливают на свободе. Погоди-ка, – на миг она замолчала. – Кирк, на крыше только трое.  
– Пошлите уже в эту гребаную диспетчерскую, – проворчал Леонард.  
– Там мы будем в большей безопасности, – кивнул Джим, направляя всех вглубь коридора. – Там ведь дверь. Вряд ли они умеют двери открывать, да?  
– Не неси чепухи, Джим, – Леонард опасливо толкнул дверь в диспетчерскую.  
– Ухура, мы внутри, – передал по рации Джим, направляясь к одному из компьютеров.  
– Хорошо, – откликнулась та. – Вы ведь не наткнулись на рапторов по дороге?  
– Если бы наткнулись, с нашей стороны было бы куда больше воплей, – заверил ее Джим, плюхаясь в кресло.  
– Просто будьте осторожнее, – сказала Ухура. – Мерзкие ублюдки научились открывать двери.  
Леонард с Джимом переглянулись. Паша заорал.  
Дверная ручка повернулась.  
Леонард метнулся к двери еще до того, как та начала приоткрываться. Он врезался в нее плечом. С той стороны завизжали и толкнули назад. Затем дверь снова захлопнулась. Леонард поднял глаза, отмечая рядом с собой Джима. Мгновение спустя к ним присоединился Скотти.  
– Нужно активировать дверные запоры, – пропыхтел Джим. За стеклянной вставкой в верхней части двери показалась морда раптора. Окошко запотело от дыхания ящера.  
– А кто будет блядскую дверь держать, – рявкнул Леонард, тормозя пятками по полу. – Этот ублюдок силен.  
– Черт, – выдохнул Скотти. – Черт.  
– Что происходит? – из погнутого динамика рации донесся тоненький голос Ухуры. – Кирк, долго мы не продержимся.  
– Мы тоже, – гневно отозвался Леонард.  
– Проклятье, кто-то должен перезапустить компьютерную систему, прежде чем эти твари проберутся внутрь, – проговорила Ухура.  
– Я могу перезапустить, – встрепенулся Паша. – Я могу!  
– Ну так делай, – Хикару толкнул его в кресло.  
– Кто-нибудь меня слышит? – спросила Ухура.  
Хикару поднял рацию. Из-за двери высунулся коготь раптора и полоснул Леонарда по руке, вырывая у того вскрик.  
– Паша работает над этим, – срывающимся голосом сообщил Хикару.  
– Тут пишется что-то про низкое вспомогательное питание, – сказал Паша.  
– Да, тебе нужно переключиться на основное питание, – проинструктировала Ухура. – А затем перезапустить все вручную.  
Из-за двери показалась морда раптора, и Леонард перестал прислушиваться к разговору. Скотти в буквальном смысле схватил зверя за нос и вытолкнул в коридор, а затем взвизгнул и отдернул руку.  
– Ты идиот, – Леонард хотел было опереться рукой о стену, но спешно убрал ее, когда по ней ударил Раптор.  
– Поторапливайся, Паша, – пробормотал Джим.  
– Сделал! Я сделал! – выпалил Паша.  
Леонард чуть отстранился от двери и с размаху вломился в нее, закрывая до конца. Раздался резкий скоблящий звук и металлический замок скользнул на место. Все трое мужчин облегченно выдохнули и сползли на пол.  
– Дай питание в сторожку, – проговорил Хикару. Рация разразилась приглушенными криками, словно кто-то нажал кнопку передачи случайно. – Живее, Паша.  
– Я стараюсь, – проронил Паша. – Почти… готово.  
Из рации донесся громкий треск, затем кто-то крикнул:  
– У тебя получилось! Получилось!  
– Нельзя на этом останавливаться, – прохрипел Леонард, поднимаясь на ноги. – Нужно найти способ выбраться с острова. Можешь подключить телефоны?  
– Они должны… – Паша умолк, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на стеклянную стену. Хикару глянул в том же направлении и рефлекторно вцепился в брата.  
– Рапторы могут пробраться через стекло? – спросил по рации Хикару, вытаскивая брата из кресла и отводя к дальней стене.  
– Оно толстое, но не закаленное, – ответила Ухура.  
– Уходите, – крикнул Скотти, прижимая к груди окровавленную руку. – Здесь приставная лестница, ведущая к потолку. Живее-живее!  
– Наверх, парни, – Джим приподнял Пашу, ставя того на стремянку.  
Леонард вскинул винтовку.  
Стекло треснуло под ударом туши раптора. По примеру первого на стекло метнулся второй ящер. Под весом третьего оно разлетелось вдребезги. Тварь с визгом рухнула на пол, порезавшись осколками. Стоявший позади раптор скакнул внутрь помещения, приземляясь на лежащего на полу сородича.  
Леонард выстрелил. Он мрачно улыбнулся, когда ящер взвизгнул и опрокинулся на спину.  
– Идем, Леонард, – крикнул Скотти.  
Леонард спустил последний заряд, развернулся и полез за остальными. Он едва успел добраться до люка, когда один из рапторов протаранил лестницу. Та буквально раскрошилась под ногами Леонарда, но Джим и Скотти успели подхватить его и подтянуть наверх прежде, чем раптор сумел восстановить равновесие и атаковать.  
– Сюда, – Джим махнул, указывая, чтобы все следовали за ним. Леонард спозиционировал Хикару и Пашу перед собой, чтобы те двигались непосредственно позади Джима. Скотти прикрывал тылы.  
Потолочную плитку под ногами Паши пробила голова раптора, и мальчик испустил душераздирающий вопль. Зверь зашипел. Леонард вынул карманный нож и щелчком раскрыл его. Раптор дернулся в его сторону, и тот ткнул ножом в глаз ящера.  
Тварь завизжала и пропала из вида. Леонард перепрыгнул через дыру и схватил Пашу.  
– Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, – Джим протолкнул Хикару и Пашу вперед, в воздухопровод. Следом полез Леонард.  
– Нужно убить этих зверюг, – пробормотал Скотти. – Они ведь не отстанут. Сколько их еще осталось?  
– Изначально было восемь, – сказал Джим. – От двоих мы отделались, когда дали питание в сторожку, и одного застрелил Леонард.  
– И одного заколол, – добавил Леонард. – Возможно, последним выстрелом задел еще одного, но сомневаюсь. И мы не знаем, насколько поранился тот, что пробил стекло.  
– Значит, троих точно вычеркиваем, еще один сильно ранен, если не мертв, и двое под вопросом. Остаются двое очень живых и здоровых, – заключил Джим.  
– Если никто их не отстрелял без нашего ведома, – заметил Леонард. – Где рация?  
– У меня, – отозвался Хикару. Он поднес трубку ко рту и вжал кнопку передачи. – Мы сумели выбраться. Кто-то из вас убил сколько-нибудь рапторов?  
– Нет, – ответила Ухура. – Мы прятались здесь с тех пор, как сообразили, что рапторы на свободе. Возможно, Финнеган…  
– Нет, мы занимались починкой ограды, – под вопросительными взглядами окружающих доложил Скотти. – И в помине не видали этих уродцев, пока сюда не добрались.  
– Почему вы спрашиваете? – поинтересовалась Ухура. – Вам удалось убить кого-то?  
– Троих, – Хикару замялся на секунду, затем добавил: – с половиной.  
– Выходит, осталось пять? – уточнила Ухура. – Пять – не так плохо.  
– Не так плохо? – возмутился Леонард. – Думал, у вас там только Пайк на морфине.  
Джим закатил глаза и взял рацию из рук Хикару.  
– Есть идеи, как прикончить остальных? Лагерь довольно хорошо защищен, особенно теперь, когда мы снова врубили питание. Избавимся от рапторов, и нам ничего не грозит до прибытия какого-нибудь транспорта.  
Повисла долгая тишина.  
– Есть одна идея, – сказал Спок.

***

– Это очень хреновая идея.  
– Хреновые идеи часто срабатывают, – Джим сам не знал, кого хочет подбодрить, себя или Боунса. Пожалуй, обоих. Плохая идея все же лучше, чем ничего, так ведь?  
– Хреновые идеи обычно не предполагают использование себя в качестве наживки для блядских велоцерапторов, – заметил Боунс.  
– Со мной все будет в порядке, Боунс, – отмахнулся Джим.  
– Придумал бы последние слова получше, – проворчал доктор.  
– Это не последние слова, потому что умирать я не планирую, – отозвался Джим, приподнимая решетку. – Но так и быть, если это все-таки случится, скажи дочери, что ее папа в самом деле такой крутой, как она рассказывала.  
Боунс отпрянул от неожиданности. Джим соскочил на пол прежде, чем доктор успел опомниться.  
– Что-что моя дочь рассказывала? Ты… чего? Твою мать, Джим.  
Джим усмехнулся и беспечно отсалютовал. Наверное, стоило потом извиниться, Боунс явно казался на грани апоплексического удара.  
– Рапторы, – поначалу Джим говорил тихо, но его голос становился все громче по мере того, как он продвигался к инкубаторной. Он выудил электронный пропуск из того, что осталось от охранника, и протянул нараспев: – Эй, рапторы. А ну поймайте меня, мерзкие ублюдки.  
Он провел пропуском по замку, краем глаза уловил что-то коричневое и метнулся сквозь проем, рывком захлопнув за собой дверь. С другой стороны раздался глухой удар. Джим ринулся вглубь инкубаторной.  
– Химикаты, химикаты, опасные химикаты, – бубнил он себе под нос, выискивая символ биологически-опасного вещества, о котором рассказал ему Спок. Благослови боже фотографическую память Спока и его, откровенно говоря, пугающие знания в области опасных субстанций.  
Еще один взмах пропуском, и он в кладовой. Когда за Джимом захлопнулась дверь, над головой автоматически зажглась ультрафиолетовая лампа. Он прищурился, пытаясь различить в полумраке мелкий текст на составленных по шкафам бутылочках. Наконец, он отыскал небольшой футляр с десятью шприцами. В каждом содержалась жидкость, неоново-зеленая в ультрафиолете потолочной лампы. Все кроме одного он распихал по мешковатым карманам походных штанов.  
Каким-то чудом изнутри дверь открывалась вручную. Как можно тише он повернул ручку и скользнул назад в инкубаторную. Поморщившись, он переступил через тело и шагнул к ближайшему столу с яйцами.  
«Велика вероятность, что велоцирапторы по своей природе яйцееды, – сказал Спок. – Разумеется, они атакуют, убьют и съедят животное, если подвернется возможность, но это всегда лишний риск, даже когда они охотятся большими группами. До кладок же добраться гораздо проще и легче унести добычу».  
Конечно, Джим и без того это знал. По крайней мере, он входил в число археологов, положительно убежденных, что, подобно некоторым видам птиц, рапторы питались яйцами.  
Он присел на корточки и притаился в тот момент, когда одно из окон не выдержало напора. Прижимаясь к столу и заставляя себя дышать тише, он прислушался к цоканью огромных когтей по напольной плитке. Зверь фыркнул, и Джим представил, как раздуваются его ноздри в попытке определить местоположение своей будущей жертвы.  
Медленно, осторожно, Джим потянулся к столу и вынул из гнезда одно из яиц. Он стиснул зубы, по слуху различив, что в инкубаторную забрался еще один раптор, а затем и третий. Четвертый. Больше никто не появился.  
Может быть, нож Боунса все же убил пятого раптора.  
Он зубами стянул с иглы пластмассовый колпачок и вонзил ее в яйцо. Не поднимаясь с колен, он выглянул из-за стола, опустил яйцо на пол и легонько подтолкнул в сторону рапторов, едва не выругавшись вслух, когда то прокатилось мимо ящеров, не удостоившись даже взгляда.  
Джим схватил другое яйцо и в этот раз не стал сдерживать силу. Один из рапторов пригнул голову, ловя движущееся яйцо. Когда он выпрямился, из пасти его текла яичная жидкость.  
Больше ничего не произошло.  
Джим чертыхнулся, готовя очередное яйцо. Он был уверен, что взял верный химикат из перечисленного Споком списка…  
Раздались мокрые хрипы. Джим выглянул как раз вовремя, чтобы понаблюдать, как раптор опрокидывается на пол. Вокруг пасти твари виднелась пена.  
Мимо Джим прокрался другой раптор, и тот прижал руку ко рту, глуша испуганный вдох. Он понимал, что его заметят, стоит ему потянуться за очередным яйцом.  
Он снял колпачок со следующего шприца и крадущимися движениями обогнул стол. Руки его тряслись. Было просто удивительно, что рапторы до сих пор не окружили его.  
Впереди на полу, лениво повиливая из стороны в сторону, показался хвост ящера. Джим огляделся, проверяя, нет ли поблизости других рапторов. Когда он убедился, что горизонт чист, он выбросил руку вперед, с силой пробил кожу раптора и выдавил содержимое шприца, спешно нырнув за другой стол, прежде чем зверь успел обернуться и обнаружить своего обидчика.  
Этот свалился даже быстрее предыдущего, и его яростные вопли быстро перешли в беспомощное клокотание. Один из оставшихся рапторов подскочил и разодрал брюхо отравленному. Умирающий зверь взвизгнул и вонзил зубы в глотку нападавшего.  
Оставался еще один.  
Но Джим нигде его не видел. Он схватил яйцо и ввел в него химикаты, планируя запустить им в раптора. Даже если тот ничего не проглотит, может быть, оно все равно растечется по морде и убьет ублюдка. Джим огляделся. Из-за легкого пара в комнате картинка была слегка нечеткой.  
Откуда-то сзади донесся вопль. Джим крутанулся вокруг своей оси. С потолка свалился Боунс, попав аккурат на спину последнего раптора.  
– Что за черт, – какой-то миг Джим беспомощно наблюдал, как раптор брыкался подобно двуногому жеребцу. – Прикрой лицо, Боунс.  
Но Боунс избрал гораздо лучший вариант, спрыгнув (или свалившись) со спины зверя. Джим бросился вперед и расплющил яйцо о морду раптора, прежде чем тот успел опомниться. И уже не останавливался. Схватив Боунса и силой вздернув того на ноги, он припустил из инкубаторной, не оглядываясь назад.  
– Эй, можете уже прекратить бегать, – крикнул Скотти, когда Джим с Боунсом добрались до фойе центра для гостей. Паша подскочил к ним и обнял Джима, всхлипывая тому в бок. – Думаю, теперь мы в относительной безопасности.  
– Значит, осталось только вызвать «Энн Би» и попросить подбросить до материка, – подытожил Джим.  
– Нужно еще до какого-нибудь дока добраться, – заметил Боунс. – Я слышал, к северному причалу пристать почти невозможно даже в хорошую погоду. А до восточного пилить гребаную кучу времени.  
– Пока что у нас получалось выжить, – усмехнулся Джим.  
– А вертолет вызвать нельзя? – спросил Хикару.  
– Нужен как минимум один – для Пайка, – кивнул Боунс. – Детей можно отправить с ним же, а мы попробуем выбраться по морю.  
– Нет, – запротестовал Паша. – Вы должны поехать с нами. Хикс, скажи им, чтобы они поехали с нами.  
– Не оставляйте нас, – проговорил Хикс. Оба мальчика уставились на Джима, в ужасе от одной только мысли, что тот их бросит. – Вы не можете… Доктор Кирк, не оставляйте нас…  
Джим вздохнул, потирая переносицу.  
– Хорошо-хорошо. Значит, держимся вместе, – резюмировал он. – Давайте пойдем к сторожке, чтобы Боунс смог осмотреть Пайка.  
– А там еда есть? – спросил Паша, крепко цепляясь за руку Джима. – Я с голоду умираю.

***

– То есть как это телефоны мертвы? До сих пор? – Леонард треснул по столу кулаками с зажатыми в них ножом и вилкой.  
– Неро что-то сделал с телефонными линиями, и перезапуск системы, по-видимому, не помог, – пожала плечами Ухура. – А рации не покрывают столь дальние расстояния. «Энн Би», скорее всего, уже в Коста-Рике. Наверняка готовится к следующему рейсу.  
– Когда люди начнут замечать, что что-то неладно? – спросил Джим.  
– Уик-энд продлили из-за инспекции, – отозвалась женщина. – До вторника членов экипажа будет по минимуму.  
– Выходит, два дня, – заключил Леонард. – Нужно как-то выжить здесь еще два дня.  
– Мы можем не протянуть так долго, – заметила Ухура.  
– Не говори глупостей, – вмешался Хан. – Питание работает. Да, нам необходимо перегруппироваться, но теперь парк снова под нашим контролем. Все идет нормально.  
– Ни черта здесь нет нормального, спятивший шарлатан, – рявкнул Леонард. Он не заметил, как сделал шаг в направлении Хана, пока Джим не положил руку ему на грудь, удерживая на месте.  
– Это трагическая случайность, – ответил Хан. – Однако…  
– Завязывай, Хан, – сонно пробормотал Пайк, неуклюже смещаясь на кровати. Леонарду удалось стабилизировать его состояние, тем не менее картина рисовалась неутешительная. Леонард был почти уверен, что Пайку грозит паралич нижних конечностей. В том случае, если ему вообще удастся выкарабкаться. – С парком покончено.  
– Нет, – возмутился Хан. – Это лишь незначительная задержка…  
– Незначительная? – рука Джима опустилась, больше не преграждая дорогу Леонарду. – Столько людей погибло. Твои животные носятся по острову без всякого контроля, размножаются, возможно, даже сбегают на материк…  
– Ни одно животное не сбежало, – перебил Хан. – И они не размножаются. Сама мысль об этом смехотворна, мы приняли целый ряд мер предосторожности.  
– Которые ни хрена не работают, – рубанул Леонард. – Я своими глазами видел диких рапторов. И своими руками лечил жертву компи. Не говоря уже о так называемом несчастном случае на стройке, который, теперь-то мне ясно, был не чем иным, как нападением раптора. И оба пациента находились на материке.  
– Рабочего транспортировали отсюда, – возразил Хан. – Касательно атаки на девочку, насколько я помню, мы пришли к заключению, что это могла быть современная ящерица.  
– Она нарисовала довольно детальное изображение, – парировал Леонард.  
– Я его видел, – кивнул Хан. – Все мы его видели. Меня оно не убедило. Мы вернули контроль над парком целиком и полностью, и я слышать не желаю ни о каком закрытии.  
С этими словами он развернулся и вылетел из комнаты.  
– Ты его никогда не контролировал, – проорал ему вслед Скотти, затем покачал головой. – Бедный мужик. Думаю, он немного двинулся.  
– Ничего, оправится, – резко бросил Леонард. – Пока нам нужно позаботиться о том, как выбраться с острова. С фазой отрицания Хана разберемся позже.  
– Есть вероятность, что мне удастся починить телефонные линии, – подал голос Спок. – Мне необходимо некоторое время в диспетчерской, – он поджал губы. – Предпочтительно не в компании разлагающихся трупов рапторов.  
Леонард открыл было рот, возмущенно брызнув слюной, но Джим припечатал ладонь к его губам. На его лице застыло странное выражение, голова чуть склонилась набок.  
– Вы это слышите? – пробормотал он.  
– Что? – попытался спросить Леонард, но рука Джима приглушила слово. Закатив глаза и подавив порыв сымитировать поведение дочери и лизнуть ладонь Джима, он затих и прислушался.  
– Похоже на вертушку, – прокомментировала Ухура.  
– _Señor_ , – раздался чей-то голос, пронзительный, знакомый и, откровенно говоря, чертовски прекрасный. – _Señor_ Маккой.  
Леонард выпутался из хватки Джима.  
– Вот ведь дерьмо. Томаза? – он выбежал из сторожки, выставив перед собой руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от ветра. – Томаза?  
– _Señor_ Маккой, – крикнула Томаза, маша рукой с заднего сидения вертолета.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, чувствуя, как от облегчения подкашиваются ноги.  
– Что я здесь делаю? – повторила женщина, махнув на Леонарда, когда тот попытался ее обнять. – _Ay, dios mio, señor_. А ты как думаешь, что я здесь делаю? Вы говорите: «Ох, Томаза, мы тебе позвоним», «Ох, Томаза, мы вернемся завтра», «Ох, Томаза, ох, Томаза», – она презрительно поморщилась. – Вы не позвонили и не вернулись, и я забеспокоилась.  
– Как ты добралась-то сюда? – не переставал удивляться Леонард.  
– Мой племянник служит в армии, – ответила женщина, скромно указав в сторону пилота. Обернувшись к Леонарду, она покачала головой и потрепала его по груди. – Это хорошо, что я приехала. Ты… _cómo se dice?_  
– Что сказать? – спросил он. Уголки его рта дернулись, когда женщина цокнула на него языком.  
Томаза подумала еще секунду и наконец заключила:  
– Ты выглядишь как дерьмо, _señor_.

– Ты его никогда не контролировал, – бросил ему в спину Монтгомери Скотт.  
Хан оскалился, громко хлопнув дверью, и гневно зашагал прочь от сторожки.  
Остров безопасен. Какие могут быть сомнения? Да, поломки случаются, но в каких парках их не бывает? В конце концов, любую поломку можно исправить.  
Кодоса и его дочь придется заменить. А также Финнегана и Неро. Но все они изначально были неудачным выбором. Они смотрели слишком узко.  
Кодос беспрестанно боролся за свои идеи модернизации и не мог – не желал – видеть, что животные и без того совершенны. А как же иначе. Они находились на верхней ступени эволюции, когда их поразил метеор или что там еще. Любые дальнейшие изменения в их природе должны идти естественным путем, по мере того, как они будут приспосабливаться к современному миру.  
Финнеган… что ж, Финнеган был чересчур циничен. Не мог признать всего величия их проекта.  
Что касается этого скользкого ублюдка Неро, он, конечно, оказался самым большим просчетом Хана. Его в любом случае пришлось бы менять, даже если бы он не угробил себя собственноручно. Но это все пустяки, которые можно утрясти позже. С основными проблемами они уже разобрались. Вскоре парк будет готов к Большому Открытию.  
И да, дату придется передвинуть. Хан видел страх в глазах остальных. Идиоту-шотландцу все же удалось их запугать. Даже Кирк, чьи глаза сияли таким восторгом каких-то двадцать четыре часа назад, поддался истеричным теориям этого пьяницы.  
Но люди всегда стояли на пути мечтателей. Галилео, Ганди… сколько великих мужей на протяжении всей истории были гонимы их ничтожными современниками, копошащимися в своих жалких убеждениях и страхах.  
Что ж, Хан совершенно определенно не намеревался умирать прежде, чем о его величии узнает весь мир. Нет, подобного он не допустит. Парк непременно будет открыт, и он, Хан Нуньен Сингх, войдет в историю как человек, который оживил динозавров.  
Он вышагивал по дорожке, размышляя о том, что следует попросить Марлу составить список подходящих… нет, не просто подходящих, _идеальных_ кандидатов на замену его несовершенных и (прискорбно, разумеется) скончавшихся работников.  
Он был настолько поглощен своими мыслями, что не приметил ямку на тропе. Вскрикнув, он кувырком скатился с холма, на котором располагалась сторожка, по дороге задев едва ли не все окрестные кусты и деревья. Когда он наконец остановился, каждый сантиметр его тела выл от боли.  
Выругавшись себе под нос, он медленно сел и поднял глаза на вершину холма. Огляделся. Рядом не нашлось ни одной протоптанной дорожки.  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как карабкаться назад.  
Он поднялся – точнее, попытался – и был немедленно остановлен острой резью в лодыжке. Сломана, не иначе.  
Вот ведь подвезло.  
Кстати, об этом… неподалеку что-то пованивало, ноздри жгло отвратительным запахом гнили.  
Хан ухватился за близрастущее деревце, подтянул себя в вертикальное положение и замер, уловив ясный звук вертолетного винта.  
Вот наказание! Следовало поторапливаться. Он подобрал ближайший более-менее прочный прут и, опираясь на него, принялся взбираться вверх по склону.  
Из-за шума вертолета он не сразу сообразил, что лес вокруг объяла мертвая тишина.  
Он остановился, покрутил головой, но ничего не заметил и возобновил попытки вскарабкаться наверх. Времени на глупые приступы паранойи у него не было.  
Хруст ветви послужил единственным предупреждением, прежде чем сбоку в него влетела крупная туша. Хан даже не успел закричать. Он ударился о землю и судорожно втянул ртом воздух.  
Подняв взгляд, он уставился в глаз раптора. Зверь моргнул, склоняя голову набок. Из другой глазницы торчал складной нож, и Хан мысленно обругал этого бестолкового, чересчур любопытного врача, который даже животное не смог убить как полагается.  
Не то, чтобы Хан одобрял убийство своих животных. Но, гм, этот экземпляр стоял прямо у него на груди, и огромный коготь вонзался в его кожу.  
Возможно, Финнеган все же был прав насчет рапторов. Возможно, они действительно слишком опасны для развлекательного парка. Но для плотоядных особей можно сделать отдельный остров. Охотничье угодье для мужчин, которым больше не позволено с гордостью выставлять напоказ своих бенгальских тигров и другие трофеи.  
Но прежде нужно было прикончить этого зверя. Хан был убежден, что у него получится. Он боксировал в университете, и он не так уж стар, чтобы начисто лишиться навыков.  
Он сжал руку в кулак. Пожалуй, ему удастся загнать нож на всю длину в эту зловонную голову. Он замер, заслышав любопытный щебечущий звук.  
Над ним склонился еще один раптор.  
Но нет, их было только восемь. Кирк подтвердил, что все они мертвы… кроме, очевидно, того, что расположился на груди Хана. И взрослые рапторы разодрали на части детеныша из яслей.  
Впрочем, этот ящер был молод, ростом примерно вполовину меньше взрослой особи. Раптор нагнулся к нему, обнюхав и разворошив волосы Хана своим тошнотным дыханием.  
Взрослый ящер соскочил с Хана и рыкнул, когда тот попытался сесть. Когда человек не послушался и все равно поднялся, зверь толкнул его обратно на землю. Рот его изогнулся в зловещем оскале, и он смерил Хана долгим взглядом, но затем снова отступил, визгнув что-то молодому ящеру.  
Хан внезапно осознал, что раптор учит детеныша охотиться. Его использовали как проклятый тренировочный манекен.  
– А ну отстань от меня, – возмутился он, сделав выпад правой. Детеныш пригнулся. Взрослый раптор зарычал, но не напал. – Отстань, я сказал, мерзкое создание.  
Детеныш отступил на пару шагов и с разбега наскочил на него.  
Хан выставил руку, чтобы схватить животное, и заорал, когда вокруг нее сомкнулись челюсти. Один из двух крупных охотничьих когтей впился ему в грудь. Хан взбрыкнул. Ящер свалился с него, но не расцепил челюстей на его предплечье. Свободной рукой Хан принялся лупить зверя по голове. Тот отпустил и с низким ревом отполз назад.  
Прижав к груди раненую конечность, Хан попытался отодвинуться подальше и снова подняться на ноги.  
Взрослый раптор сделал шаг вперед и сомкнул зубы вокруг здоровой лодыжки Хана. Тот закричал, ощущая, как ломаются кости. Он перекатился на живот, тяжело и панически хрипя, и попытался отползти на единственной оставшейся неповрежденной конечности.  
Детеныш наскочил ему на спину, полоснул по боку и куснул в шею. Хан дернулся, ударил его локтем. Зверь отпрянул, но тут же атаковал снова. В этот раз его коготь впился в спину Хана. Тот почувствовал, что он задел что-то внутри, всхлипнул и обмяк под весом животного.  
Из его рта вырвался кашель, полилась кровь. Он попытался закричать, но вышел лишь слабый хрип. Он не смог даже дернуться, когда маленький раптор выдрал из его плеча кусок плоти.  
Где-то рядом раздался почти одобрительный рык взрослого раптора. Хан взмолился богу, в которого не верил, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось…

Кто-то плюхнулся на сидение рядом, и Джим приоткрыл один глаз. Боунс сунул ему под нос пиво, и он рассмеялся, принимая алюминиевую банку.  
– Как прошло? – поинтересовался он, хотя уже знал ответ.  
– Ничего нового, – Боунс открыл свое пиво и сделал большой глоток. – Всю неделю задают одни и те же вопросы, я даю одни и те же ответы, они раздражаются, я выхожу из себя, и меня отпускают. Это как «вечный круг жизни», только без львов и в миллион раз более раздражающий.  
Джим подавился пивом.  
– Иногда я забываю, что ты отец, а потом ты вворачиваешь ссылку на гребаный диснеевский мультик.  
– Эй, – возмутился Боунс, ткнув в Джима пальцем. – Это чертовски замечательный гребаный диснеевский мультик. Не смей наезжать на «Короля льва».  
Джим снова рассмеялся.  
– Ладно, как скажешь, – он откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза и расстроенно вздохнул. – Такими темпами, в Монтану я вернусь, когда там уже снег пойдет.  
– Расследование движется не настолько медленно, Джим, – усмехнулся Боунс.  
– Снег там уже в августе, Боунс, – пожаловался Джим.  
– О, – пробормотал Боунс. – И что ты будешь делать?  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Преподавать. Я работаю в Вашингтонском университете.  
– Ты? – охнул Боунс. – Преподавать?  
– Я же не маленьких детей учу, Боунс, – Джим совершенно точно сейчас не надул губы. – И вообще, я хороший профессор.  
– Профессор, – повторил Боунс, издав при этом причудливый звук, напоминающий одновременно стон и смешок. – Профессор Кирк.  
– Доктор Кирк, – поправил тот.  
– А в музее почему не работаешь? – поинтересовался Боунс. – Ты мог бы быть как… как Индиана Джонс, только без плети и убегания от валунов.  
– Я убегал от рапторов, а потом убил их шприцами, это точно считово, – парировал Джим и позволил себе улыбнуться, наблюдая, как Боунс хохочет, запрокинув голову. – А ты? Вернешься в свою… где ты там работал?  
– Байя Анаско. И нет, меня уже тошнит от Коста-Рики, и… – Боунс покачал головой. – Я понимаю, что не должен винить себя в том, что случилось с Эмилио. Томаза сказала, что все будут рады принять меня обратно, но я не могу… я просто не могу туда вернуться. Так или иначе, предполагалось, что эта работа будет временной.  
– И куда ты отправишься? – спросил Джим.  
Боунс пожал плечами.  
– Наверное, пора начать присматривать себе что-нибудь, раз уж мы торчим здесь без дела, дожидаясь, пока чиновники вытащат головы из своих задниц.  
Джим хмыкнул, делая еще один глоток из банки.  
– Доктор Маккой, – к ним присоединился Спок, присаживаясь по другую сторону от Джима. – Джим.  
– Привет, Спок, – бросил Джим.  
– Ты уже звонил в университет? – мягко осведомился Спок. Правительство запретило им покидать страну, но, похоже, нисколько не возражало против писем и звонков.  
– Нет, – отозвался Джим.  
– Доктор Хардинг все же решил подать в отставку, – сообщил Спок, очень многозначительно поглядывая на Боунса.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, – изрек Джим.  
– Доктор Хардинг? – полюбопытствовал Боунс.  
– Это один из наших преподавателей в Вашингтонском медицинском университете, – объяснил Спок.  
– Был, – констатировал Джим, лукаво улыбаясь Боунсу.  
– Действительно, – согласился Спок. – Он также работал с нами на раскопках в Монтане в качестве походного врача.  
Джим мог наблюдать, как кусочки паззла складываются в единую картину в голове Боунса.  
– Нет, – поджав губы, заявил тот. – Нет, Джим. Мне теперь до конца жизни этих динозавров хватит.  
Джим усмехнулся Споку, который, верно, ни за что не признает, что его глаза осветились озорным блеском.  
– Серьезно, – проворчал Боунс. Когда усмешка Джима не поблекла, Боунс вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку стула. – Никаких гарантий, что я вообще эту работу получу.  
У Джима начало сводить щеки, но улыбка продолжала расползаться по его лицу.  
Боунс шумно выдохнул, допил остатки пива и провел рукой по губам.  
– Томаза говорит, нас здесь не только из-за островной бойни держат, – вдруг заявил он.  
– Что?  
– Она говорит, в коста-риканских деревнях замечены стада животных, которые подъедают строго определенные посевы, – Боунс глянул на Джима и выгнул бровь. – Растения, богатые лизином.  
Джим со Споком переглянулись.  
– И, э-э… их удалось локализовать?  
– Боюсь, что нет, – ответил Боунс. – Судя по всему, их след затерялся где-то в горах, и, знаешь, здесь такие места... Я мог бы пройти мимо тебя в этих джунглях и не заметить этого.  
– М-м… да, – сказал Джим.  
– Любопытно, – сказал Спок.  
Боунс прищурился и смерил обоих пытливым взглядом, затем откинулся на спинку стула и рассмеялся.  
– Что ж, – провозгласил он. – Давайте наслаждаться внеплановыми каникулами в солнечной Коста-Рике, джентльмены.

Конец


End file.
